


The Woodsman And The Wizard

by The_Bluejay_55



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adventure, Beauty and the beast type AU, M/M, Magic, Romance, Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55
Summary: Don't wander too deep into the forest. That was the only rule Cole had ever had to follow. Curiosity and fate, however, are difficult forces to resist. Especially when an arrogant wizard in need of a lesson is concerned. Bruiseshipping. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Forest  


“Don’t wander too deep into the forest.”  


Cole mimicked the movement of his father’s words. Behind his back, of course.  


He’d heard that sentence one time too many. He heard it in the morning, and he heard it in the afternoon. _Don’t wander!_ The well-meaning hunter would shout after him. _That forest. It is dangerous. Do not go in too deep._ The concerned baker would mutter. _Your father shouldn’t be making you go on in there. Don’t wander, you hear?_ The traveling merchant would advise.  


It was ridiculous, the lengths they’d got to, to deliver such a simple message. Seventeen years had come and gone. Had Cole ever been a bother? No. Had he ever broken their rule? No. Still, he received the same warning.  


“I won’t.” Cole finally replied, trying to keep the edge off his voice. “I never do.”  


“Good. And don’t be back late. There’s a storm coming. I can feel it.” As if to emphasize his point, his father shut his eyes, and gave the air a violent sniff. “A thunderstorm, at that.”  


“Right.” Cole said. His dad had a knack for predicting the weather. And he had a knack for always being wrong. Cole picked up his satchel, slipping outside before his father could loop him into a longer lecture.  


As soon as he’d closed the door behind him, Cole shut his eyes. A deep slow breath lifted his chest. He _loved_ the smell of the outdoors.  


Once the almost ritual-like action was completed, he set off into the day.  


His first stop, as per usual, was Chen’s Trinkets and Gizmos.  


Cole didn’t exactly have any money to _buy_ any of said Trinkets and Gizmos. But he adored looking through them, to guess at where they’d been, and where they’d end up. In a town where nothing ever happened, it was the closest thing he had to entertainment.  


“Back already, my boy?”  


The owner of the voice sat outside the small shop, upon a carefully woven mat. His tanned legs stretched before him in a careless manner, and his oddly colored hair was tied back into a ponytail.  


All these features were irrelevant. What really caught everyone’s attention, was the man’s eyes. They flashed a violent shade of purple, and gave off the feeling of having seen all there is to see.  


This was enough to intimidate most. Cole, however, was not most. He gave the man an easy smile. “Hello, Pythor. I was only going to check if Chen had gotten anything new.”  


“Not since yesterday, I’m sure.” Pythor glanced at Cole’s satchel. “Off to the forest?”  


“Yeah.” Cole nodded. Pythor had no reason to give him the usual warning. He was an outsider, having been in their town only a short time. Still, Cole braced himself.  


“People around here are terribly frightened of the place.” Pythor gave a laugh. “I’m assuming you’re the exception?”  


“I just don’t see what’s so dangerous about it.” Cole shrugged.  


“Hmm.” Pythor nodded, seemingly happy with Cole’s answer. “And yet, you’ve never broken their rule?”  


Cole shook his head.  


“Aren’t you curious?” Pythor asked, leaning forward. He licked his lips in a quick motion, making Cole think of a snake. For a moment, he stared in to Cole’s eyes. Then, Pythor shrugged. “Well, I suppose you wouldn’t be.”  


Cole didn’t know how to respond to such a statement. So, he simply didn’t. He stepped into the shop instead.  


Even though he’d seen it thousands of times before, he was filled with a rush of adrenaline at the sight.  


Shelves cramped every bit of space, making it nearly impossible to move through. Each shelf was filled to the brim, things staying in place by nothing more than a wish and a prayer. Breathing in the wrong direction would be enough to bring forth an avalanche.  


Cole carefully maneuvered through with the expertise of someone who had spent days upon days learning how to do so. As he moved toward the front counter, he spared a brief glance to his favorite artifacts.  


_Fang Blade._ According to Chen, if the four blades were found, the end of the world would befall them. Cole didn’t know if he believed it, but it made for a good story.  


_Hypnobrai Jewel._ If used properly, it would allow someone to control the minds of others. Cole had always been too terrified to touch it.  


And finally. . .  


_Scythe of Quakes._  


Cole _really_ liked that one. He stopped before it, running his fingers over the metal. A tingle of energy traveled up his arm. He had an almost overwhelming urge to take it. Chen had stated there had originally been four weapons, but the other three had either been lost or destroyed.  


This, was all that remained.  


“I will start charging you for _looking_ , Cole.” A cheery voice giggled behind him. “I am running a business, yes? Not a museum!”  


“Sorry, Chen.” Cole smiled sheepishly, moving his hand back.  


“ _Master_ Chen, boy! I did no go around mastering things to be called _Chen._ ”  


“ _Master_ Chen.” Cole said, making sure to enunciate the word ‘master’ as dramatically as possible. “Do you have anything new?”  


Master Chen squinted his eyes. “I do. I do. But it will come with a price, to show you. This is my most valuable prize yet.”  


“I don’t-“  


“You don’t have money, yes, yes, poor boy, I know! Ah, you bore me with your looping dialogue.” Chen waved his hands as he spoke. Cole flinched instinctively, waiting for Chen to hit one of the shelves. Somehow, he didn’t. “Tell you what. You will bring me free firewood for tonight. And I will show you.”  


Cole bit his lip. He knew he had no right to go around handing free anything, not with the infection in his father’s leg growing, and the food in their pantry dwindling.  


Curiosity, however, is a powerful force.  


“Okay.” Cole said, half regretting the word as soon as it exited his lips. Chen smiled widely.  


“I knew you were a smart boy!” Chen said, laughing in a way that made it obvious he thought the exact opposite. “Come, come.”  


Cole followed. Chen signaled at him to wait before the counter, while he continued on to the back of the store. Cole heard shuffling and cursing, before Chen finally returned, a triumphant smile in his face. In his hands, was a long thin box.  


Racking up as much drama as possible, Chen began to open the box very, very slowly. . .  


Cole deflated. “A _stick?_ ”  


“Not a stick! A wand!” Chen urged Cole to look closer. Cole obliged.  


It still looked like a stick.  


A polished stick, with delicate carvings of what seemed to be lightning wrapped around it, but a stick nonetheless. Cole held back the urge to scoff.  


“Thanks.” He said instead. “Definitely worth it.”  


“Would you like to hold it? Ah, you never know, perhaps there is magic in your blood!” Chen laughed. To Cole, it sounded mocking. He shook his head. He knew with Chen, everything came with a price.  


“I’m okay. I should probably get going.”  


“Ah, well.” Chen shrugged, shutting the box. “Your loss!”  


Cole doubted it.  


* * *

_Twack!_  


The axe swung in an arc, embedding itself deep into the tree. Cole huffed, then pulled it back towards himself with a bit of effort. After another breath, he swung again.  


The tree began to sway.  


Cole watched it, taking a couple of steps back as it began its fall. There was no need to shout out a warning. No one ever came into the woods. It landed with an echoing _boom!_ that rattled thorough Cole’s body. Once the branches settled against gravity, Cole set to work.  


Chopping up the trunk of the tree into acceptably sized pieced of lumber was a tedious task. Clearing out the branches made his hands be perpetually calloused and blistered, and swinging the axe drove his back and shoulders into a constant ache.  


Despite all of this, Cole made the best of it. A bit of whistling, a bit of humming, it didn’t take much to keep the mood light. Today, however, Cole found himself feeling . . . off.  


He thought back to Chen’s shop. To all the trinkets, weapons, books, each coated with the whispers of adventure, of mystery . . . of things Cole could never hope to have.  


The axe swung again. _Twack!_  


Why couldn’t he, though? Why shouldn’t he allow himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, something special awaited him?  


His eyes drifted away from the fallen tree. Toward the depths of the forest.  


Warnings flared in his mind. Voices he’d heard through the years, struggling to shy him away from the idea. But there was yet another voice this time, one that shone brighter than all the _don’t-go’s_ and the _it’s-too-dangerous’s_. It was Pythor’s voice.  


_Aren’t you curious?_  


“Bad idea, Cole. Bad idea.” Cole chided himself aloud, hoping that perhaps, words resounding in his ears would prove stronger than Pythor’s tempting suggestion. “Nothing adventurous about getting ripped to pieces by wild animals. And who would take care of your dad then? No one. So stop thinking about this.”  


_Twack!_  


“Then again . . .” Cole thought about his life. Every day the same as before. Nothing ever changed. Nothing _would_ change. Unless he did something about it. “Then again. . .”  


Cole couldn’t think of a plausible excuse. All he had was the sudden, irrevocable need to wander where he shouldn’t.  


He slipped the axe into his satchel, then set aside the lumber that was ready to be taken into town. The wind fluttered against his face. Another warning against his plan, this time from Mother Nature herself. Cole stopped, then did the only sensible thing he could think of doing.  


He tightened his jacket around himself. Then, he walked deeper into the forest.  


Leaves and twigs cracked beneath the weight of his boots. The further he strayed, the more difficult it became to move forward. Branches clawed at him from every side. At times, the forest become so tightly packed, Cole was force to use his axe to open a path.  


One thing was certain. No one had been here in a very, very long time.  


That wasn’t quite right.  


No one, and no _thing_. No chirping birds, or scuttling squirrels, or even thudding footsteps of animals with fangs and claws.  


“Okay, Cole, that’s probably deep enough.” Cole said, while still going. “Got to be back in town before dark.”  


Cole wasn’t too far from listening to his own advice. But, just then, a path opened before him. A path that Cole was completely sure had not been there before. He could almost swear he could spot it unfurling on its own, right at the edge of his vision.  


Cole had a feeling the path was meant for _him_.  


“That’s ridiculous.” Cole rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. “It’s just a path. A forgotten path, from when people weren’t irrationally scared of the forest. Nothing more than that.”  


He stood at the edge of it, his heels swinging his body forward, then back, as he teetered on the edge of a decision. In the end, Cole opted for following the path. After all, he’d gotten this far. Might as well follow through to the end.  


At the end of it, Cole came upon a large gate. It was aged and rusted, dried vines tangled through it in a manner that was almost decorative. Cole stepped forward, peeking through to the other side. He gaped at the sight, heart hammering with a sudden wave of excitement.  


A vast garden spread behind the gate. Flowers of all colors and shapes were arranged into a chaotic but beautiful rainbow. Then, further back still, stood a castle. Large and imposing, with dark colors that clashed with its surroundings.  


Cole continued to stare, mouth remaining open in perpetual surprise. This was the very last thing he’d expected to find.  


Still in a daze, he pushed at the gate. The lock came apart without struggle, once again giving him the feeling that he was _meant_ to be here.  


He slipped inside.  


Everything around him pulsed with life. Cole had the urge to run around like a child, to see every inch of the garden, exploring all its twists and all its turns. At first, he fought away from the feeling. Someone _had_ to own this place. Storming through like a wild animal was only bound to get him into trouble.  


Then again, he was most likely _already_ in trouble.  


Cole bit his lip.  


Clutching his bouncing satchel close, he broken into a run.  


Blue, green, yellow, orange, red. Colors flashed around him. Cole thought back to his small town. Pale, dull tones in most homes, with the trim of dark pebbled ground as the only contrast. It was the polar opposite of the place he stood in now.  


Once he’d gotten his fill of the garden, Cole slowed to a stop by a large fountain. His heart and his breath struggled to settle from their wild flutter as he plopped onto the edge of it. He dipped a hand into the fountain’s water, finding it to be pleasantly cool.  


“Stay away from the forest.” Cole chuckled. “Or else the spooky fountain will get you.”  


As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, the water in the fountain shot upward, completely soaking Cole’s smirk. He fell back with a scream, scrambling back against the muddied ground.  


“It might.” A voice replied.  


With a yelp, Cole brushed the water away from his eyes, blinking up at the voice.  


A girl. . . _thing_? Blinked right back.  


Cole stood slowly.  


The girl sat _inside_ the fountain, leaning against the edge of it with an amused smile. She wore a simple red attire, made from a material Cole had never seen before. Her skin was light blue, and her eyes gleamed and shimmered, as if they were made of water. Then there was her hair . . . which was _actually_ made of water. It was shaped into a short bob, but it remained in constant movement, toying with the lowering sunlight.  


Cole lowered his eyes. As the girl’s body grew closer to the water, it seemed to fade, until _becoming_ the water itself. Cole blinked again, returning his sight back up to the girl’s face.  


“You shouldn’t be here, you know.” The girl said.  


“O-Oh?” Cole questioned softly.  


“You shouldn’t be here.” The girl repeated, then held out one of her hands. Cole stared at it intently, wondering if it would fall apart if he tried to grasp it. The girl nudged it forward in his direction more forcefully. Cole took it. “I’m Nya.”  


“So why _are_ you here, Cole?” Nya said, hopping up to sit on the edge of the fountain. Cole noticed that water trailed from her back and finger tips, keeping her tethered to the water. He also noticed that every part of the girl’s clothing was dry. Nya crossed her legs and leaned forward, wide eyes brimming with curiosity. “No one’s come by in a long time.”  


“I was just. . . exploring, I guess.” Cole looked back up at Nya’s face. “Is this your castle?”  


“Mine?” Nya scowled, then laughed. “Of course not.”  


_Well, how was I supposed to know that?_ Cole thought defensively, but did not say. “Oh. Then whose is it?”  


Nya frowned as she thought of the answer. Whoever the owner was, they weren’t exactly in her good graces. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you shouldn’t be here, and yet, you are.”  


“I could leave.” Cole said, taking a step back. “I _should_ leave. I have to get home before it- before my dad worries.”  


“Oh.” Nya frowned, looking disappointed. Cole felt a pang of guilt, even though he didn’t owe the girl anything.  


“I’m sorry.” Cole said quickly, knowing that otherwise, he’d feel guilty enough to promise to return.  


“That’s alright.” Nya leaned back, away from him. “Like I said. . . You shouldn’t be here.”  


“Right. . .” He gave the girl one final wave before turning around. He then shuffled to the gate as fast as his feet could carry him.  


As Cole exited the garden, thunder rumbled quite suddenly, making him jolt. Had his father been right about the storm after all?  


Cole’s head tilted toward the sky. It was just as clear as it had ever been.


	2. The Return

Chapter Two- The Return

Nya couldn’t believe the way things were turning out.

She watched Cole exit the garden. His steps were both fast and slow, as if he was eager yet reluctant to leave. Once he was out of sight, Nya merged into the water.

It didn’t bother her to be one with the element. It had taken a long time of anger, denial, and frustration, but now, she was no longer constantly at war about who she was. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

The only thing that still dug at her mind, the one thing that would always bother her about the curse, was the ever pressing lack of freedom. She could not be too far form a source of water, could not roam around the halls, could not do all she had once taken for granted

Nya’s mind fluttered around the water inside the castle, until she found what she was searching for. She emerged into a large room, which seemed to be empty. Two chairs sat facing a fireplace. Flames roared within it, giving the room a comfortable warmth.

Her body was tethered to a small bowl of water. Lloyd had helpfully spread them all throughout, eager to make things as easy as he could. Nya smiled at the thought of the kid. Then, she shot a whirl of water toward the fire.

It sputtered, then glowed stronger, as if aggravated at her sudden attack.

The familiar shape of her brother stepped out of the flames. His skin was a light red, and his hair was shaped out of the element that kept him prisoner. He pulled his face into an annoyed scowl. “ _Yes?_ I was busy, if you didn’t know.”

“Busy doing what?” Nya rolled her eyes. She knew better than anyone that there was absolutely nothing to do.

“Trying to see how far away from the fire I could get.” Kai answered. “Lloyd thinks things are getting worse.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Nya sat on the floor, eyeing the chairs with a pout. She knew she couldn’t move far enough to sit _there_. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Guess.”

“I don’t want to.”

“ _Guess._ ” Nya insisted, smiling at her brother’s frustration, knowing the nugget of information she was holding hostage would be enough to wipe it away.

“My guess is you’re annoying.” Kai said, still refusing to play along. “And there’s actually nothing going on.”

“Someone found the castle.”

“Someone. . .” Kai’s eyes widened. He stared at his sister, and she nodded eagerly. “Do you think . . ?”

“That he can break the curse? _Definitely_.” Nya answered. Kai began to pace, and Nya found herself mirroring his nervous, excited energy.

Neither of them could remember when the curse had first been cast. Time had ceased to exist in the little bubble that was their world. There would be no aging, no growing, nothing but the ticking of meaningless clocks.

For all they knew, it could have been decades. The world outside the garden walls could be completely different from the world they’d left. It surely felt like it would be.

“ _Through learnt kindness, make the brightest rose bloom._ ” Kai quoted, toying with a small flame on his fingers.

“ _Then what once was will be born anew._ ” Nya finished for him. Those two cryptic lines were the only parts of the curse anyone still remembered. “I never understood why wizards had such a knack for looping fancy words.”

“They just like feeling smart.” A new voice joined in the conversation. It held a playful and mocking tone. “You could have told me where you were going. I had to hop through half the castle!”

A small boy stepped forward. His body seemed to be made of sunlight, which allowed him a lot more freedom than what the others had. Still, nowhere near enough for a boy his age. And when night fell. . .

Nya gave him a smile and Kai gave him a shrug. “Blame Nya. She’s the one that thinks it’s funny to throw water into the fireplace”

“It _is_ funny.” Nya countered.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Someone found the castle.” Kai and Nya stated in unison. Nya then continued. “He seemed very. . .”

She paused, gathering as much suspense as she could. Lloyd leaned forward in the tips of his toes, his eyes wide with anticipation. She held his gaze, then finally finished. “. . . _Kind_.”

“Oh!” Lloyd said, understanding at once. “Do you think he could . . .?”

Kai and Nya both nodded. Lloyd beamed. He rushed over to the window, staring out into the garden below. Then, past it. “I wish I could tell Dad.”

“C’mere kid.” Nya waved him closer. After one last longing look at the forest beyond, Lloyd moved. Nya pulled him into a hug. The kid let himself be squished, but didn’t return the gesture. “We’ll find a way to break the curse. One way or another.”

Lloyd stepped back, giving Nya a nod. “I know.”

The distinctive sound of doors slamming open and shut echoed into the room. In unison, they all grimaced. Each of them knew exactly what that sound meant.

“Nya! Where are you? I need you in the garden! I’ve got an idea. A great idea! Hell- _oo_?” The voice was commanding and terribly entitled. Lloyd and Kai seemed to visibly relax at not having been called.

Nya gave a long, drawn out sigh. “Guess that’s my cue.”

* * *

“I’m not going back.” Cole whispered to himself, as he paced through the town, delivering the firewood he hadn’t had time to the day before.

 _Yeah, you are._ His own mocking voice responded. _You know you are._

“I’m not.” Cole argued, with a shake of his head. It would be crazy to go back. It had been crazy to wander through the forest in the first place. His father had not been happy with his tardiness. Cole didn’t want him to worry again.

 _He won’t worry if you hurry._ For a second, Cole smiled at the way both parts of the sentence seemed to rhyme. Then he gave himself a frown. _He_ will _worry if something goes terribly wrong and I never come back at all._

The argument halted as he entered the town’s bakery. The warm smell of freshly baked goodies welcomed him. It also caused his stomach to grumble. Cole flinched at the sound, hoping it hadn’t been loud enough to catch the young baker’s attention.

“Oh. Cole. Hello. You did not show up yesterday. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, it’s all good, Zane. I’m sorry for the late delivery. I hope it didn’t affect business?” Cole set the firewood down as he spoke.

Zane shuffled with something behind the counter, before approaching. In one hand, the baker held a small bag with Cole’s payment. In the other, a box of delicious pastries. Cole’s mouth watered.

“Of course not. I am well prepared for any situation.” Zane said, in his usual dead pan tone of voice.

Zane’s father had been well-liked through town. When he’d passed away, the townspeople’s interactions with Zane began to dwindle. Nothing past the necessary conversation for business. There was always something _off_ about the way he spoke, and his actions didn’t always make sense. People found it easier to keep their distance.

Cole admitted that the baker could be odd. He could swear he’d never seen him _blink._ But no reason was enough to shun him, in Cole’s opinion. Zane was thoughtful. Intelligent. In all honesty, Cole enjoyed his company.

Besides. Cole had drawn out arguments with himself more often than not. He wasn’t about to judge someone else over their personal quirks.

Cole proceeded to accept the payment. He ignored the treats. “Thank you.”

Zane was not deterred. He shoved the pastries forward, assaulting Cole’s nose with a wave of sweet goodness. “This is also for you.”

“Oh. I couldn’t take that.” Cole tried his best to keep his stomach from making any more sounds. Although that wasn’t something he was able to control, it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Why not?”

“After a late delivery?”

“Yes.” Zane said. “I would like for you to have them.”

 _And I would really like to have them_ , Cole thought. But still, he hesitated. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Zane said again. Cole took the box sheepishly. Zane gave a satisfied nod, as if things were finally unfolding as they should have to begin with.

“Thank you.” Cole slipped the box into his satchel, already planning on sharing most of the treats with his father. “I’ll see you around.”

Zane nodded, then returned to his work. Cole watched him for a few moments, before returning outside. The instant his foot first hit the cobbled stones of the street, the argument in his head started again.

“I’m not going. That’s final.” Cole stated defiantly.

 _We’ll see._ He responded to himself.

* * *

By the time all deliveries had been made, Cole had somehow wound back up in the forest.

He had convinced himself that he _only_ wanted to make sure it had not been a hallucination. It was a logical reason. It was not a half-hearted excuse.

Things unfolded much the same way as before. The very moment Cole decided to give up and accept it had all been in his head, a path unfurled before him. It led him through vaguely familiar twists and turns, before depositing him in front of the gate.

Cole peeked through.

Everything was the same. The ominous castle in the distance. The abundantly colorful flowers. The rusted gate beneath his fingertips. All of it unmistakably _real_.

His mind began spin. Cole huffed out a breath, saving himself from a break in his sanity by simply accepting what lay before him. So there really was a castle in the middle of the forest. So what. There were probably a lot of castles in the middle of a lot of forests. Yeah.

“Completely normal.” Cole said, before pushing at the gate.

It didn’t open.

He frowned, then pushed again. It rattled, but did not give in. Cole searched for whatever was keeping it shut. A thick, _un-rusted_ chain was wrapped around the gates, keeping them in place against one another. A lock, equally un-rusted, kept them from slipping away.

Cole took the lock in his hand. Someone had noticed he had come inside the day before. And that someone didn’t want him to do so again.

“It’s probably for the best.” Cole let the lock slip from his hand, then turned away. “This was a terrible idea. I better get home.”

He swayed in his feet, but did not actually take a step. The memory of the girl made of water bubbled up to the surface of his mind. Had _she_ been a construct of his mind?

Probably. Maybe.

Cole turned back to the gate. Curiosity made his hands tingle. His heart began to speed at the thought of what he was subconsciously planning to do. His eyes searched through the thicket of plants. He could see the fountain. Waiting.

“I need to make sure I’m not insane.” Cole said. “She’s probably a figment of my imagination. But it’s best to make sure.”

Cole began to climb.

The vines made it all ridiculously easy. There was always a foothold right where he needed it, and his hands never struggled to find a place to stay. Almost as if-

“As if you were meant to be here. Yeah, yeah, Cole.” He reached the top of the gate, the swung his leg over to the opposite side. “I get it. You think some magic destiny force is at place here. Well, that’s real cute. But it won’t be cute when the owner of the castle comes and throws you in a dungeon of some sort.”

The moment Cole’s feet hit the ground, he was flung back. The force that had thrown him left an uncomfortable burning sensation within. It was as if his insides had quite suddenly decided to catch on fire.

When his body hit the gate, the vines sprang to life. They held him in place, none too gently, above the ground.

“Trespassing,” Said the voice of what Cole presumed to be his attacker. “Is a punishable offense. It’s also very annoying.”

The source of the voice moved directly across from Cole. Somehow, the person before him was floating in the air, completely unsupported.

This, however, was a fact Cole was only aware of later. _Now_ , the most pressing issue were the young man’s unsettling features.

His skin was pale. Very pale. It was an unhealthy looking color, as if the person before him had spent decades huddled in darkness. His eyes shone brightly, a shade of blue Cole had never seen before. One he found rather mesmerizing.

Then, there were the scars.

They covered every inch of visible skin. They twisted and turned, reminding Cole of the wild traces lightning made upon the sky.

The vines lifted him up, then slammed him back down against the gate. His satchel slipped from his side, spilling all its contents upon the garden floor. “Staring can be punished too, you know. It’s rude to-“

Cole, who had closed his eyes after the impact, slowly reopened them when the young man grew silent.

The stranger had lowered himself back to the ground, frowning at the contents of Cole’s satchel. He reached down for the box of pastries, a look of childlike anticipation settling over his features. Once they were in his hands, he looked up at Cole. “Are these from Julien?”

“Zane.” Cole answered.

“Zane?”

“He’s Julien’s son.” Cole tried to shift as he spoke. The vines were beginning to dig against him. “Julien passed away a couple of years back.”

“Oh.” The stranger frowned, then opened the box. Without hesitating, he chose one of the pastries, then took a large bite. His eyes shut as he enjoyed the flavor.

“Hey those aren’t-“

“Mine?” The stranger scoffed. “I don’t think you’re in much of a place to stop me.”

Cole frowned. Fair enough.

“You live in town, then?” The stranger finished the pastry in hand. He reached for another. “You could get me as many of these as I wanted?”

“Sure.” Cole said, which wasn’t exactly true. Money wasn’t something he was happy to go around spending. But he wasn’t going to argue with a seemingly all-powerful being. “But you’d have to let me down first.”

The stranger’s eyes widened, as if he’d genuinely forgotten Cole couldn’t free himself. After finishing the final pastry, he waved an absent minded hand toward the gate. The vines shrank back, and Cole fell free.

He rubbed his wrists, glad to see none of the vines had actually broken through his skin. As he stood, he studied the stranger’s clothes. They looked expensive. _Very_ expensive. They were made out of a dark blue fabric, and Cole was sure that the buttons that pinned everything in place were made out of gold. A flashy cape was wrapped around the man’s shoulders, silver on its underside, while the top of it remained the same shade of blue as everything else.

“I’d let you come back. In exchange of more treats.” The stranger said. “Otherwise, don’t bother. Since you think you’re clever, climbing through the gate like that, I’ll put a spell to keep you from it. Next time, if you want in, you go through me.”

“Spell?”

“Yes, _spell_.” The stranger rolled his eyes. “As in magic. _Honestly_.”

Cole decided he didn’t want to probe for further information. Keeping the stranger content instead seemed like a more decent priority. “So this is your garden? It’s very nice.”

“Of course it is.” The stranger replied. “I made it.”

“Made. . . it?”

“Don’t know if you know, but having a conversation involves actually saying things of interest. Not repeating everything _I_ say with a little question tilt at the end.” The stranger rolled his eyes.

“Sorry.” Cole said quickly, keeping an eye on the fingers of the stranger, expecting another twitch that would send him flying back as if he were nothing. When it didn’t happen, Cole tried giving his usual, charming smile. He held out his hand. “I’m Cole. Cole Brookstone. And I’m just. . . not very familiar with magic.”

“Clearly not. Do you live under a rock? How can you _not_ have heard about magic?” The stranger scoffed, staring at Cole’s hands like it was the most disconcerting thing he had ever been forced to look at. “I’m Jay.”

Jay waited, as if expecting some sort of reaction from Cole. Cole shifted, not knowing at all how he was expected to react. Jay gave a long, dramatic, exasperated sigh. “Jay _Gordon?_ As in, the greatest wizard who ever lived? Or ever will?”

“I don’t-“ Cole bit his lip. “Ah. Yes. That. . . wizard. Got. . . it?”

Something flashed in Jay’s eyes. Cole took an involuntary step back, expecting more backlash. But Jay didn’t attack him. Instead, he swiveled around, the cape upon his shoulders swishing dramatically. “Don’t mess anything up.”

As he faded from view, Cole huffed out a breath. He was messing with things beyond his understanding, and it was all beginning to seem very real, and very dangerous. The warnings that had surrounded him through his life in the town had to have stemmed from _something_. And if Cole remained here, he had a feeling he would find out what that was very quickly.

He glanced through the gate, to the path that could lead him home.

Then, he turned away, walking deeper into the garden.


	3. The Outcast

Chapter Three- The Outcast

Cole trotted deeper into the garden, shaking off the last bits of shock clinging to his mind. Wizards. Magic. Ridiculously expensive clothing. Cole could think through it later. Or better yet. Never.

Nya was sat by the edge of the fountain. Her eyes shifted around in fake leisure, trying very hard to pretend they _weren’t_ waiting for anyone.

She wasn’t alone. There was a woman beside her who, like everything else in the castle’s grounds, was quite out of touch with normalcy. Despite this, Cole found there was something . . . soothing, about her presence.

The woman’s hair was made up of delicate vines and colorful flowers, pulled up into a small, loose bun. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown. Her skin, a vibrant shade of green.

The feeling behind the woman’s features was what lured Cole forward. The kind smile. The understanding eyes. The posture that was both relaxed, and ready for anything. All in all, she seemed to be the embodiment of the word _Mom_.

Not that he had much experience with what the word was supposed to mean.

“Cole!” Nya’s voice snapped Cole out of the trance of longing. He turned toward her, doing his best to return her smile. “You came back.”

“I did,” Cole said. “But I don’t think I’m very welcome.”

“Huh?” Nya frowned. Her eyes then shifted from confusion, to annoyance. “Oh. You met Master Jay then. Don’t worry, he’s _always_ upset.”

 _Master_ Jay. Cole repressed the urge to laugh. There were far too many people demanding that title.

“I hope he didn’t startle you. He’s a good kid. A bit wound up at times, but he truly means well.” The flower-haired woman said. Cole wasn’t sure he believed her, but he nodded anyway. “I’m Edna, sweetie. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Cole said, and meant it.

“Edna here took care of our _dear_ Master Jay since he was only a child. She has a soft spot. Don’t trust her judgement.” Nya tsk-ed. “Stay on his good side. Which mostly entails staying _out_ of his sight."

Edna’s lips turned into a frown, but she didn’t add any further comment.

Cole felt compelled to say something nice about this Master Jay. If only to keep Edna from looking upset. “I didn’t think he was terrible. He said I could come back.”

“ _Really?_ ” Both Edna and Nya gaped. Edna’s eyes shone. Nya’s brows furrowed.

“Yes.” Cole said, choosing to leave out the pastry-for-entry bit.

“Well. . .” The surprise slipped from Nya’s eyes, replaced by a powerful emotion Cole couldn’t place. “Will you? Keep coming back, I mean.”

Cole pondered the question. His eyes drifted, from one wonder to the next. As they did, he realized two very important facts. One, was that the place around him was littered with consequences his mind couldn’t yet begin to fathom.

Two, regardless of fact one, Cole didn’t want to give any of it up.

“I will.”

* * *

Jay was frustrated. _Very_ frustrated.

In fact, the feelings boiling and bursting within him were _so_ strong, he was sure he would need to invent a new word for to describe them. Nya and Edna had ushered Cole out into the forest as the sun lowered, warning against remaining here after dark. “He’s not going to help _anyone_. I’m not expecting him to help me. He brought things. From Julien’s bakery. You know how good those are? Of course I’ll let him come back if he brings more. That’s all.”

Edna smiled at him sweetly. _Sickeningly_ sweetly. Jay looked away. The look only made him feel worse. He didn’t deserve it. Never really had. “I believe his presence is a sign! Things happen for a reason, you know.”

“Doesn’t necessarily mean they’re good reasons.” Jay scoffed. He kicked the dirt beneath him. “I don’t ,i>need help. I told you. I’ll break this curse myself. You really think some old man’s magic can beat my own?”

“I only think we _all_ need help sometimes.”

“I don’t.” _I do. I really do. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know how to fix this!_ “Safe to say I’m pretty impressive all on my own.”

He hated the words even before he said them. Hated the way some deeply rooted, subconsciously learned pride kept him from saying what he really wanted to say. Hated everything that made him who he was.

Now, Edna’s eyes were full of an emotion he’d gotten more than enough of growing up. Pity. The crease of her eyebrows, the downward tilt of her lip, and the worried glow of the eyes looked more condescending than kind in Jay’s perspective.

“Don’t say anything. Just _don’t_.” Jay turned away. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw her reach out toward him. With a dramatic huff, he stalked off.

His steps subconsciously dragged him into the castle. And then, into the tall tower that was the perfect place to be alone. There was nothing here that any of his servants could use as a tether. They couldn’t reach him.

Not that any of them _wanted_ to reach him. Aside from Edna, Jay knew he wasn’t particularly well liked. Which was fine by him.

“Is it really, though? If it was, would you really sneak around, trying to slip into their conversations? That doesn’t sound _fine_ to me. But well, what do I know?”

Ah. The mirror. The _one_ downside to what could have been the perfect haven. It had been left behind by the old man, no doubt. Either that, or Jay had managed to go crazy after been trapped for so long. Both plausible.

The mirror was always ready to tell him all the things he least wanted to hear. And it was quite immune to any sort of attack. Jay knew that all too well.

Despite this, he brewed a bolt of lightning, lunging forward to shoot it at the mirror. It absorbed the impact efficiently, mocking Jay’s power. Jay scoffed. His reflection upon the mirror smiled. “What’s taking you so long to break the curse? Can’t figure out how to be a good person?”

“I _am_ a good person.” Jay stood. “I always have been! No one’s bothered to pay attention. Or ask. No. Let’s punish him, they said. He’s too powerful for his own good. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’ll be just like the others.”

“And you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Ah-ah-ah!” His reflection waved a nagging finger at him in a playfully mocking manner. “Your scars beg to differ, don’t they?”

“You’re annoying.”

“I’m annoying? So, ultimately, _you’re_ annoying.”

Jay shook his head, not willing to play the game of back and forth with something that might or might not be in his head. “We’re both annoying, let’s settle on that, don’t talk to me ever again.”

Before his reflection could reply, Jay hurried out onto the tower’s balcony. Thick storm clouds hung above him, preventing any sunlight, and fueling him with the pleasant sensation of lightning. Jay shut his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling.  


The enjoyment didn’t last long. However powerful his magic was, he knew it was not enough to break himself free. It had never been enough, and it never would be. Jay had tried everything. And here he was. Still trapped.  


He was beginning to grow hopeless. The time outside their small bubble continued to tick. Cole’s confusion about who he was, about magic, about things that had once been commonplace had left Jay with a bad taste in his mouth.   


The people around him were growing weaker. The scars upon his skin were growing stronger. Soon Jay would wind up alone, without a shred of the person he’d once had the chance to become.  


Maybe Edna was right. Maybe Cole had the key to fixing everything.  


“And maybe I _am_ crazy.”  


* * *

“So, where _did_ you get the wand from?”  


Cole leaned against the counter of Chen’s shop, locking eyes with the extravagant man. In his satchel, along with his axe, lay a box of freshly baked chocolate rolls. The weight of them made Cole feel guilty. They were the result of money, selfishly spent.  


But he _had_ to go back. The garden, the castle, it had occupied his thoughts to no end since he’d left the night before.  


“Why the curiosity? I have my ways. And mine they will remain.” Chen returned Cole’s gaze. Intimidating and defensive. “If you are interested in buying it, well, you are my guest. But as to where it came from. . .”  


“You found it in the forest, right? What do you know about the forest? Why is everyone so afraid of it? You know something. You _have_ to.”  


Chen narrowed his eyes. “The forest is not a place you would find me in. And as to myself, knowing things? Why, I think you are the one holding out on me, boy! Perhaps if you were to be honest, I might be persuaded to do the same.”  


Cole opened his mouth, then closed it, chewing on the secrets he’d found. “I just wanted to know if you would teach me some tricks of the trade. You know. One treasure hunter, to another?”  


“You search for treasures too then, boy? You like these things, the things I own, you would like to find some to call your own?” Chen leaned back, into a more relax posture. Cole mimicked him, turning down the intensity of his gaze.  


“I would. Yes.”  


Chen tapped his fingers against one another, staring thoughtfully at Cole with lowered eyelids. Cole’s hands toyed with the strap of his satchel, waiting for whatever was brewing in the shop keeper’s head.  


When Cole least expected it, Chen exploded into a bluster of rushed actions.  


“You come to _my_ shop, try to steal _my_ secrets? No! I do not think so! Competition? You think you have got what it takes, boy? You do _not_!” As Chen shouted, he moved around the counter ushering Cole back and out of the store with wild movements of his hands. Cole flinched and stumbled, tripping over random objects, and causing even _more_ random objects to crash-land onto his escape route. “Get out! Thought you would be good customer one day but, no, no! You are here to try to take Chen’s empire? No!”  


“Wait, wait I didn’t actually mean-“  


“No more words from you, boy!” Chen reached for a staff on the shelf beside him. With it, he bonked Cole on the head, then used it to push him back.  


Cole flinched when the staff nudged him on the chest, still struggling to mutter words of excuse. Chen, however, was far beyond listening.  


With one final shove, Cole fell back onto the street. He frowned and blinked, squinting up at Chen’s face against the morning light. Chen slammed the staff on the ground, centimeters away from Cole’s foot. “I do not want to see you snooping around here again! Good-bye.”  


With a ,i>wham! Chen shut the door. Cole flinched, then began to stand. The door swung open again. Cole froze.  


“Except for deliveries. You are very welcome for that. Winter is close! But other than that, _no_.”  


The door shut again. Cole let out a laugh of disbelief. Okay. So maybe setting himself up as a treasure-hunter wannabe had not been the brightest idea. Cole finished standing, straightening his satchel and making sure the contents had remained inside. Half of him was tempted to try again. Chen had to know _something_.  


“Find something of interest in the forest, Young Brookstone?”  


Cole turned, masking his startled surprise with a smile. “Pythor. Hello.”  


Pythor gave a small nod, but remained silent. Cole knew the man expected a proper answer to his question. The glint in his eyes made Cole’s blood run cold. He suddenly felt very, very protective of the castle in the woods. A lie slid past his lips without hesitation.  


“Nothing more than trees. Lots of them.” Cole shrugged. He let a wave of easy laughter slip along with his words. “Guess everyone is just superstitious. Did find a bit of poison ivy. Maybe that’s what started the whole thing. You know how people can be.”  


_Okay, that’s pretty much enough out of you_. Cole chided himself, biting his lip to prevent an extra flutter of words.  


Pythor tilted his head. The intense eyes studied Cole. They made him feel very small. Still, Cole kept his expression relaxed. Neutral. Or, well, he hoped.  


“Is that so? Quite the disappointment, I would imagine.” Pythor licked his lips in a quick motion. The tone of his voice assured Cole the man did not believe him at all.  


“Not too much of one. I didn’t really think I would find anything.” Cole said, edging away from Pythor. “I’ll see you around.”  


“Oh, yes. I imagine you will.”  


Cole gave Pythor another smile, before walking off down the small street. He huffed out a breath once he was out of earshot. For the very first time, Cole began to wonder who, exactly, Pythor was.  


No one knew anything about him. He had arrived in town and settled himself upon its streets, looking as if this were a place he had always belonged in. Cole didn’t think the man did much of anything. He wasn’t even sure of what he ate, or where he slept. He was just as cryptic as the castle in the woods, and its enchanted inhabitants.  


As the day wore on, Pythor and his strange actions took a backseat in Cole’s mind. The young man became much more concerned with rushing back into the woods. He wanted to ask Nya more about Jay. About the magic. About-well, about everything.  


Cole also had to admit he was yearning to see Edna again. He had nothing but muddled memories of his own mother, and he enjoyed the way her presence made him feel. Cole didn’t want to complain about his father, but the man hadn’t felt like much of a parent after the accident that had left him half confined to their home.  


“Stew’s a bit too salty.” Cole’s father complained as he took a spoonful of Cole’s culinary work. “And it’s a bit too. . . a bit too _everything_ , if I’m honest.”  


“Sorry.” Cole said, gulping down his own bowl of food. He grimaced, taste buds complaining against the flavor. Definitely a bit too everything.  


“It’s hard to believe you haven’t picked up some tricks in the kitchen yet.” His dad shook his head, forcing another bit of food down his throat.  


Cole shrugged and stood, throwing his satchel over his shoulder. The box of pastries bounced against his leg. For a moment, Cole reconsidered everything. He should give his father the treats. Should tidy up the mess in the kitchen. Should take a long hard look at the decisions he’d been making.  


“You’re going out?” His father’s eyebrows rose. “Good idea. You’ll have to stock up on firewood to sell this week. Things are getting colder. Business should pick up.”  


The desire to do the right thing faded. “Yes, it should. I’ll be back, then.”  


Cole stepped out. Things _were_ getting colder. Even with the afternoon sun bearing down upon him, he couldn’t help but shiver. His stomach might be completely against the stew he’d brewed, but his body was certainly glad for the internal warmth.  


The forest welcomed him with open arms.  


* * *

Pythor watched as Cole rushed back into the forest.  


His steps were quick. Eager. Not the steps of someone who was heading to another day’s work. They were the steps of someone rushing toward an exciting secret. Pythor smiled. His tongue shot forward and passed over his lips.  


Although his legs tilted forward with eagerness, he did not follow. He would not deviate from the plan. Not now, not when the strings of fate were so perfectly aligned.  


It was amusing really, if he stopped to think of it. The curse the old man had placed on him had become his greatest asset. _You will see all the paths you could have taken to prevent this, Pythor._  


“Yes, Wu.” Pythor scoffed softly, tracing the glowing line of Cole’s fate with his eyes. “But I will also see the paths I need to take to make everyone _pay_.”  


Pythor looked down, into his hand. The shard of a broken mirror dug against his palm. Within it, rested a reflection that was not his own. He smiled at it, but it did not return the gesture. “You’re ready to play your part, yes?”  


_Of course_. The reflection in the mirror snapped back. There was an offended tilt to the voice. Pythor smiled. Young people took things far too personally. _I told you, things are set._  


“I trust you’ll keep me updated?”  


_And I’ll trust you won’t ruin everything._  


Without further comment, the stranger’s reflection slipped out of the mirror. Pythor stared at his own features, before briskly turning away.  


He could hardly stand the sight of his own eyes.


	4. The Shadows

Chapter 4-The Shadows

Cole’s mind wandered as he walked, allowing the path to the castle to open even sooner than usual. With a forceful blink that brought his mind back to the present, he stopped in front of the gate.

There were no chains, and there was no lock. He hesitated, not exactly eager to be thrown around like a ragdoll. He tapped his fingers against the metal. “Hello?”

“Took you long enough.”

Cole screamed. He couldn’t help it. One moment, he had been alone, outside the gate. The very next, he was inside the castle grounds, with the so called Master Jay standing right before him. His heart lurched around in panic confusion.

Jay held out his hand, giving no reaction to Cole’s panic. “You brought more, right?”

Cole blinked at Jay’s hand. His eyes quickly flickered away from the scarred skin, and towards his satchel. “Yes. More. Right.”

He handed over the box of pastries, which Jay took eagerly. Cole was amazed by the young man’s childlike expression. As close as he stood now, Cole could discern Jay couldn’t possibly be much older than he was. “How did you- How did I get in?”

“I thought we were over the dumb questions.” Jay took a bite of the pastry. Chocolate smeared around his lips, which he ignored. He turned away from Cole. As he walked, he gave him an answer. “ _Magic_.”

“Magic.” Cole echoed.

Yeah. He could have made that much out for himself.

Just as before, Nya was already waiting for him, except this time she wasn’t really trying to hide the fact. The moment he stepped into her sight, Cole was swept up by an avalanche of questions, preventing him from asking his own. Cole did his best to answer as quickly, with a brief break in between to introduce himself to a child that was made purely out of light.

Cole was surprised to find he _wasn’t_ surprised by the child’s appearance.

As he talked on about life in the town and those living within it, Edna joined them. Cole gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement, before Nya recaptured his attention.

“ _Chen?_ ” She chewed on the name tilting her head back to look at the sky. “I don’t think I remember that name.”

“What about Ed? Does he live in the town?” Edna leaned forward eagerly, roses of all colors sprouting through her hair as she spoke.

“Ed?” Cole thought back. He was sure his father had mentioned the name, long ago. When he still performed, and Cole still had nothing but childhood worries. The memory struck. “Oh! He _did_ live in town. He was a great storyteller. I think he taught my father a lot when he was a kid. But that was. . . a long time ago.”

“Ah. Of course.” Edna nodded, and the flowers upon her wilted. Cole wished he hadn’t spoken.

“What else is the town like?” Lloyd asked. “I never got to see it much. I mostly stayed in the castle. And now I _definitely_ stay in the castle.”

“Well, it’s pretty small. Everyone knows everyone else. It gets a little tiring sometimes. But other times it’s sort of like having a really big family. You know people have your back. But isn’t it my turn to ask questions? Because I-”

“You’ve got a lot, yeah.” Nya nodded. “Just one more. Is it true you’ve never. . . dealt with magic before? And the name Gordon? It doesn’t mean anything to you?”

“That’s three questions.” Cole teased. He was sitting on the ground, his back against the fountain. His fingers ran over the dirt beneath him. Yep. Still real. “And the answer to all is no.”

All three of his companions fell into silence. Cole looked up to find they shared the same look of anxious concern. Just as he opened his mouth to question them, Nya turned his attention back toward him. “That’s bad.”

“It is?”

“We’re running out of time. We’re running out of it _fast_.” She bit her lip, and her attention drifted again. Edna ran a comforting hand through the streams of water that shaped her hair. Nya forced a smile in her direction, but Cole could see the strain it took her to do so. He’d seen that smile on himself plenty of times.

“What’s going to happen then?” Lloyd shifted on his feet, trying extremely hard to sound brave and nonchalant. “We’ll just stay like this?”

“We don’t have to worry about what’s going to happen. Because it isn’t going to happen.” Nya stated. Her voice was firm. She gave her head a quick shake, then turned towards Cole. “It’s getting late. You should probably head back.”

“Right.” Cole stood, still looking through everyone’s eyes, more confused than he had been when he had first stumbled upon the castle. And that was saying something.

The sun had lowered, but its rays still gave enough sunlight for Cole to make it back to town before dark. He straightened his satchel against his shoulder, checking its contents with deliberate slowness. He didn’t want to leave.

There was only so much stalling to do, however, and Cole found himself trudging to the gate all too soon. His steps were heavy with all the unanswered questions. Beside him, Lloyd strolled along, walking backwards in order to face him.

“So what do you do in the town? Have you ever killed someone with that?” Lloyd pointed at Cole’s axe. Cole raised an amused eyebrow. “ _What?_ It’s a fair question!”

“No, I haven’t. And hopefully I won’t ever. It’s for cutting down trees. You know, for lumber. Firewood. Warmth?”

Lloyd rolled his eyes. “I’m not _dumb_.”

Cole smiled at the very serious offense the kid had taken. He opened his mouth to retort something or other, but the words left his mind as soon as his eyes locked on the forest. His steps slowed, until finally coming to a full stop. Lloyd frowned at Cole’s reaction. He swiveled on his heels.

“Whoa.” Lloyd exclaimed. He rushed forward, pressing himself against the gate.

The forest beyond, was shrouded in a thick, almost impenetrable darkness. Cole could only see a glimpse of the path, before it faded in the shadows. He looked up to the sky. The sun looked back at him, relaxed against a blue shaded background. His eyes flickered to the forest. Still dark.

“That’s not-“ Cole shook his head. _Possible? Yeah I think that word lost its meaning a long time ago_. He shook his head, then reached forward for the gate. There was nothing dangerous about shadows. Right?

“Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?” Lloyd clung to Cole’s arm, keeping it away from the gate.

“I need to go back.”

“You can’t.” Lloyd shook his head. There was genuine worry in his eyes. Cole hesitated. He began to lower his arm, and Lloyd let go of it, but remained standing in between Cole and the gate. Lloyd shifted his feet, trying to figure out how to proceed.

“What’s going on?” Edna slipped out of the vines tangled along the gates. Cole’s mind reeled for a moment at the sight, before focusing back on the issue at hand. He pointed to the forest. Edna turned to look. Her back straightened, and her lips curled into a frown. “Lloyd, get Jay.”

Lloyd gave a quick nod, apparently eager to hop out of Cole’s questioning looks.

“I need to get back.” Cole said, his voice soft. Edna gave him an understanding nod. But she, like Lloyd before him, blocked his path. The reluctance to leave rushed out of him. Cole suddenly wanted nothing more than to hop over the gate and run. He didn’t like feeling stuck. “I’m sure I can find my way. If that’s what you guys are worried about I-“

“No sweetie, it isn’t that at all.” Edna ran a hand through Cole’s dark hair. Cole was sure that if humans could purr, he could have unconsciously done so. Then the woman’s tone shifted. She moved away, and turned toward the forest.

“It’s Garmadon.”

* * *

“You’re a wonderful baker, Zane.” Jay said, to no one, as he shoved a perfectly baked cookie into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed. You _really_ couldn’t get a flavor quite as good as this in the castle. “Almost as good as your dad, I’d say.”

Jay looked down at the pastry box beside him. It was stamped with the same logo Jay remembered. And yet, it had not been put there by the same person he remembered. If he was honest with himself, and he rarely was, this fact scared him. How much things had changed?

How much time had passed?

How much time was left?

Jay pouted. Then picked up another cookie.

“Jay! Something’s- Something- the forest!” Lloyd’s voice rang in Jay’s ears. Too loud. Too close. It was quickly followed by Lloyd’s body, shaping itself before him. The kid was leaning close, his eyes wide and fearful.

“You don’t have to _yell_ at me.” Jay scoffed, ignoring the fact that his voice was just as loud as the kid’s, if not more so. “And you don’t make any sense. What about the forest? Did someone else find the castle? What is it lately, this suddenly become the perfect vacation spot? I don’t think so. Cole’s one thing but-“  


“No!” Lloyd interrupted, the way only a child could. “Just, come on. Edna said so.”  


“So what if she did?” Jay said, but stood anyway.  


“By the gate. Come on.”  


Lloyd flickered out of view. Jay, still holding the box from Julien’s bakery, proceeded to do the same.  


It wasn’t very difficult, whisking his body from one location to the next. Most of the magic Jay was able to perform was more instinctive than anything else. In the span of a blink, he stood in front of the gate. Then, he spotted the problem.  


“Oh.”  


Out of all the things Jay had expected to see, he could safely say this had not crossed his mind. The darkness shrouding the trees and the path made his knees feel weak. _Tick, tock. Running out of time_. His voice mocked him.  


The old man’s curse was drawing up to its final act. Sinking them all into nothing  


"What should we do?” Edna’s voice snapped Jay back to the moment. What should they do? What _could_ they do? Jay had no idea.  


So, in the face of no possible solution, he scoffed. “Nothing. The old man’s just trying to freak us out. He probably knows I’m getting close to breaking the curse.”  


Edna and Lloyd exchanged glances. Neither of them believed he was close to anything. _Useless, how useless_. Jay was almost sure he could hear their thoughts.  


“Well, I still need to get home.”  


Cole. Right. Jay glanced at him. He gave a smirk. “Yeah, I’m sure Garmadon won’t do anything to you. Maybe you can politely ask him to let you through.”  


Cole held the glance. Jay stared back, ignoring the urge to look away. In the end, it was Cole that broke the contact with a shake of his head. “Okay. Sure. If none of you will actually explain what’s going on, I’ll just have to find out for myself.”  


“No!” Edna and Lloyd blocked his path. They fumbled to explain warnings, but Jay was no longer listening. He was thinking, and he was doing it almost too fast for himself to keep up with.  


Time was running out. That much was clear. He needed to find a way to break the curse, but he had absolutely nothing to guide him anywhere. Nothing, except the boy from town. If he truly held the key to everything, Jay needed him. And he needed him _here_.  


It would be easy to give Cole a spell that would get him through the darkness safely. A flicker of light that would last long enough for him to reach the town in one piece. But the young man didn’t know this, and Jay wasn’t sure he should enlighten him, pun absolutely intended.  


“They’re right. You can’t go back.” Jay spoke, as if he’d been listening. Cole turned to face him. His eyes flared with a wide range of emotions. They reminded Jay of his own. “Not now. Not if you want to stay alive.”  


“Stay alive?”  


“I’ll let Pixal know. She’ll show you to a room.”  


“Pixal?”  


“That settles that. You can have dinner whenever. Though I’ve got to warn you, nothing tastes like anything in here. You should have brought some back up pastries from Julien. Or, Zane.”  


“ _Dinner?_ ”  


Jay rolled his eyes. The movement was slow, to _really_ convey the frustration Cole’s habit of echoing words as a question caused. Before Cole could say something else, Jay blinked. When his eyes opened again, he was standing in his tower, staring straight into his reflection.  


“I know what I’m doing.” He said, confidently.  


“Do you?” It replied, mockingly.  


* * *

Things had spiraled faster than Cole had been able to keep up with.  


One second, he’d been reluctantly heading home. The next, he was being forced to stay. Actions and words and strangers had flashed in and out of his vision and focus, and all Cole had been able to do was mutter single words of half-hearted greetings.  


There had been Pixal herself, a woman made out of metal who could walk, talk, and think as if she were human, powered by a type of magic Cole couldn’t understand. Something about her had reminded him of Zane.  


Kai had been introduced as Nya’s sister. His body had been made out of fire. The exact polar opposite of his sister. Cole was sure that whoever had thrown the curse the others kept mentioning had a very unique sense of humor.  


Through it all, one name had been continuously exchanged. _Garmadon_. It meant nothing to him. It didn’t even really sound like a name. Each time it was said, it was done in rapid whispers, with frowns and grimaces. Cole wondered if this Garmadon was the reason everyone in town was so afraid of the forest.  


He had no way to know. No one answered his questions. Everyone was buzzing with anxious energy, guiding him from one place to the next while they whispered their riddles. Now, as Cole sat alone in the room that he supposed would now be his, he was finally able to take a good long breath.  


It helped. A little.  


His legs felt shaky, but he couldn’t sit still. He paced around the large room. It was beautiful and impressive, but all Cole could really think about was going home. What would his father think? What would his father _do_?  


“You need to find a way out.” Cole bit his lip, stopping by the window. It was night now, and the moon hung above the castle in her usual, watchful stance. The forest still looked darker than usual. Looking directly at it caused a wave of goosebumps to shudder up his arms. “Garmadon, or no Garmadon.”  


“But how? They’re everywhere. _Literally_ , everywhere.” Cole turned away from the window. Walked to the bed. Walked to the door of his room. Ultimately walked back to the window. “I’ll just have to time it right. Yeah.”  


He leaned his forehead against the glass, eyes running through the garden’s paths. “How hard can it be?”  


* * *

Pythor laid back against the grass, staring at the stars above.  


He was near the edge of the forest. Close enough to the town to know he was safe.  


The mirror shard sat upon his hand. Sharp and harmful. He spun it in his fingers, ignoring the mild protests of his skin.  


His mind wandered as he stared at the night sky. It was the same at it had always been. Through his ups, and his downs. Through every victory and every defeat. The sky remained still. Pythor laughed at his own thoughts.  


“Trying to be sentimental, old boy?” He teased himself with a whisper. Then, he lifted the mirror. The image of himself faded away almost instantly. He smiled at the new occupant. “Things going according to plan, I imagine? The boy did not come home.”  


“They think it’s the curse.” The voice was thick with amusement. “They won’t let him leave.”  


“Excellent.”  


“But I don’t understand how this ties in to anything.” The image in the mirror protested. “How will this get us revenge?”  


“With patience, my dear.” Pythor smiled, tongue flickered over his lips. “The time will come. You know you can trust me to know so.”  


The reflection scowled. Then faded. Pythor lowered the mirror, returning his gaze to the sky.  


The only place where the threads of fate did not overwhelm his vision.  


“Yes, the time will come.”


	5. The Castle

Chapter 5-The Castle

Cole could not wait any longer.

His eyelids were growing far too heavy. Soon enough, he’d have no choice but to shut them. If he was going to run, he needed to do it _now_.

With shaky steps and an even shakier hand, Cole reached for the door handle. His feet tingled with energy as he waited. There was no sound from outside. No sound from anywhere, other than his fearful breathing.

He pushed the door open just enough for his body to slip into the hall. The hinges gave a soft squeal of warning as he pressed the door shut behind him. The sound had been soft, but to his ears, it was a full blown fanfare, giving away his plans and position.

Nothing happened. Nothing moved. Cole tip-toed away from the door. The further he got from it, the quicker his steps grew. Soon, he was rushing forward through the marble floor. It wasn’t until he turned for the fourth time that he skidded into a stop. He had to trot a couple of steps to keep himself from falling.

He looked from one end of the hall, to the next. They both looked the same. Dark, with nothing but moonlight from the uncovered windows. While swaying on his heels, Cole tried to think back to the twists and turns he’d been guided through to reach his room. It was a no go. His memories were blurred and panicked.

A flicker of something caught his eye, and he turned with a jolt. On the hall to his left, a shadow was approaching. Its pace was steady, making Cole think he hadn’t been spotted. He turned away from it, hurrying through the opposite hall.

Just as he was about to relax, the shadow came again, forcing him to take another turn . The patterned continued, and Cole had the strange feeling he was being herded around the castle. He thought about standing his ground, to confront whatever seemed to always be a couple of steps behind.

The moment the haunting vision flickered back into his path, Cole changed his mind. He wasn’t going to lie to himself about it. He was absolutely and completely terrified. He wouldn’t put it past the weird strange castle filled with weird, strange things to _also_ be haunted. And he did _not_ want to encounter a ghost.

Cole stumbled past a door. He slowed to a stop, turning back to it. Running away from the odd shadow clearly wasn’t working. Maybe hiding would. When Cole tried the knob, it turned, mercifully unlocked. He slipped inside.

With the door shut, Cole moved back slowly, keeping his eyes glued upon it. He glared at the small opening between the bottom of the door and the floor, waiting. Nothing happened. Not outside the room, anyway. But as his steps continued, someone flickered into the edge of his vision.

Cole gave a startled squeak, moving away from the shape, lifting up his hands in defense. “Sorry! I probably shouldn’t be here but I just-“

Cole’s words stopped. There was no one there. He was talking to a _painting_.

He lowered his hands, giving a soft, fearful laugh. “Right. Yeah. I knew you weren’t a person. Just, uh, yeah.”

Cole took another calming breath, focusing on the room around him. It was as dimly lighted as everything else, with only moonlight to give shape to its contents. The room itself didn’t have much. A couple of shelves here and there, and a chair that was oddly out of place. The walls were a different story. They were packed with large, life sized paintings.

They hung above Cole as he moved deeper, their eyes seeming to follow his every step. He recognized Jay in some of them, but the paintings here depicted him without any scars. Cole supposed this was all from before the curse.

A man and a woman were with him at times, if not on portraits of their own. The man’s face had been burned out of every painting, so Cole couldn’t see his features, but he guessed it to be Jay’s father. In every painting, the man stood with perfect posture. He held airs of someone who believed themselves to be very, _very_ important.

The woman held a different aura. She was relaxed. Cheerful. With bright eyes and an even brighter smile. Her hair ran along the sides of her face in playful waves. In some of the paintings, the women held a very familiar object in her hand.

The wand. Chen’s wand.

Cole moved closer. He could see the carefully carved lightning upon it. There was no doubt. But what did it _mean?_

“You really, really don’t have any manners do you?”

Cole swiveled around and stepped back, smacking his head against the portrait’s frame. Jay stood by one of the windows, watching him with amusement. Cole darted his eyes left and right, wondering if there was any excuse that would make his actions seem reasonable. “I didn’t mean to pry. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Did you try counting sheep before deciding to snoop around?” Jay scoffed. Cole was surprised to see that he didn’t actually seem. . . mad.

“I’ll. . . I’ll try that.”

“To be fair, it doesn’t always work. I can’t remember the last time I was able to really sleep.” As Jay spoke, Cole studied him. The young man’s scars were less visible in the moonlight, but they were still strong enough to twist features that should have been pleasant and welcoming. Cole tried to look past them. Tried to find the boy in the paintings. “But since you’re up, you might as well answer me something. Do you really not know anything about magic? Anything at all?”

“Don’t see what I could get out of lying.”

Jay pouted. He turned toward the window. Cole watched his fingers tap, and his toes bounce, ever so subtly. There was a vibe of constant energy around the wizard. It was almost a physical presence, pulsing through and around his pale skin.

Ultimately, Cole followed Jay’s gaze to the window. He weighted a couple of questions in his mind. “Do you think you could tell me who this Garmadon is? And why it’s such a big deal?”

With a small jolt, Jay turned back to Cole, his eyes taking a bit to focus. “Garmadon’s the one who taught me all about magic. Since, you know, my dad was way too busy to deal with me. And mom- It doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter is that you shouldn’t go out into the forest. It’s a bad idea. I mean, you can’t even find a way out of the castle, how are you going to find a way out of the forest?”

“Oh- um, well, I wasn’t-“

“Sneaking around trying to get out? Yeah, sure you weren’t. It’s a bad idea to lie to a wizard. I can read your every thought, you know.” Jay waved his fingers in Cole’s direction. “I know _all._ ”

Cole’s eyes widened, and he leaned back, trying to force himself to think of nothing. Instead, every thought he’d ever had about Jay seemed to leap into the spotlight. “Really?”

“Yes.” Jay nodded, with a serious look. Then, as the stress in Cole’s features grew, the wizard burst into laughter. Very loud, very animated laughter. Cole waited, still slightly terrified, but mostly confused. Jay laughed himself into a coughing fit, which he only managed to quell after a couple of breaths. “Of course I can’t read your mind. You really believed it, didn’t you?”

“To be fair, I’ve never really dealt with . . . with _this_.” Cole nodded his head in the general direction of everything. “It’s terrifying.”

Jay’s face sobered up in less than an instant, the light in his eyes fading, as if it had never been there. “Terrifying, huh?”

Cole remained silent. Jay gave a nonchalant wave in his direction. A small string of light appeared in front of Cole, making a path across the room, and through the door. “That’ll guide you back to your room. Which I assume you can’t find on your own. Sleep, don’t sleep, run away, don’t run away, be my guest.”

“Thanks.” Cole said. He felt obliged to. But he still wasn’t sure if it was the right word to use. The wizard’s mood had flipped completely, and Cole didn’t know what to do about it. He swayed on his feet, torn between running back to a place that was moderately safe, and furthering the conversation.

His mouth opened, then shut. He followed the trial of light.

* * *

Lou Brookstone did not enjoy sending his son into the forest.

Part of him knew Cole could take care of himself. He had _seen_ him do so, coming home every day, just as safe as when he’d left. Yet, there was always a different part of him, one that constantly remained at odds about the well-being of his child.

Lou had been pacing for almost an hour now. It made his knee ache. He knew that soon, his whole leg would become stiff. Painful. The nervous energy within him left him with little choice, however.

There was a knock on his door. The sound was so sudden, and so out of place, that Lou felt as if he’d hopped a couple of meters of the ground right along with it. He took a breath and gave a huff, straightening his clothes and giving his rapid heartbeat a stern talking to.

By the time he reached the door, Lou was as composed as always. He opened the door slowly, then a bit more confidently once he’d spotted the man who stood outside. “Pythor. Is there something I can do for you?”

Although Lou’s voice was polite, there was a sharp, unwelcoming edge to it. He did not know anything about the man that stood before him. He had come from nowhere, and seemed to _belong_ nowhere. Lou didn’t trust him at all.

“Quite sorry to bother you at this time.” Pythor bowed his head. “I was wondering if I could exchange a few words with your son?”

“Oh. Well, he isn’t home yet.”

“No?” Pythor blinked and widened his eyes. A perfect blend of surprise and worry. Lou crossed his arms. He knew acting far too well when he saw it. His mistrust of the man before him grew deeper. “I was quite sure he would be here by now.”

“Were you?” Lou replied, unamused.

Pythor’s eyes flickered, along with his tongue. Then, the man gave long, low sigh. “Ah, well, it seems as though you can see right through me.”

Lou waited.

“I saw Cole heading into the woods. Past what one would deem safe. . . I thought I should let you know. I just wanted to make sure he had not returned before telling on the boy.”

“What?” Lou felt a rush of feelings that left him momentarily empty. He swayed on his feet, hand gripping the end of his cane tight enough for his hand to begin to shake. “Oh, _Cole._ ”

All suspicion he had felt towards Pythor faded. There was only one thing that mattered now.

Lou half stepped and half stumbled out of his home. Pythor stepped to the side, giving him space to move into the street. “Please. Show me.”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

Lloyd waited impatiently for the day’s sunlight to reach the front gate.

It moved slow, though. Very, very slow. Every once in a while, Lloyd would dare step into the early morning shadows, wondering how far he could go without fading away. The little game didn’t last long. Slipping out of the world wasn’t exactly pleasant.

Once he got close enough, Lloyd looked around the garden. The flowers were still. Everything was silent. He was alone.

With a shaky, hopeful, and frightened breath, he spoke the one word that always made his heart twist.

“Dad?”

The shadows beyond the gate gave no response. Lloyd bit his lip, looking around himself again. He didn’t want anyone to see him trying to reach out. He wasn’t sure they’d like it.

Sunlight continued to crawl. Lloyd shuffled along with it.

What would he do if his dad _did_ answer? What would he do if he didn’t?

Lloyd finally reached the gate. He rested his fingers on the metal. He couldn’t really feel it properly, but he could imagine the cool metal against his skin. He’d climbed up and down the metal bars more times than he could count. Before.

He leaned his face against the bars. A force kept him from slipping through, locking him in place against the garden. He squinted his eyes against the blurred shadows of the forest. “Dad? It’s- It’s Lloyd.”

There was no answer. Not even a struggling whisper, or a flitting shape. But somehow, Lloyd wasn’t disappointed. He tilted his head to the side. There was something wrong with the darkness in the forest.

It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like his dad. Lloyd was positive he’d recognize the feel of his father’s magic. Even misshapen by isolation, Lloyd was sure he would have recognized something.

“It’s not you, is it?” Lloyd asked, without expecting an answer. But this time, a sound did echo after his lingering question. A small, mocking chuckle, one that had been so soft Lloyd wasn’t entirely sure he’d actually heard it.

“Who’s that?” Lloyd asked. There had been something familiar about the sound. But every one of his memories had been so shaken by his uncle’s curse, he couldn’t properly recall them.

“Lloyd?”

Lloyd jolted back from the gate, slipping into the light and back into the world a couple of feet away. He looked toward the sound of the voice. It was Edna, looking at him with both curiosity and concern. Lloyd gave her a smile. “Oh, hi.”

“You okay?”

“Of _course,_ ” Lloyd nodded.

“Did it work?”

“Did what work?” Lloyd tried to fake his confusion. He even furrowed his eyebrows as far as they’d go. He blinked and shook his head, feeling as if Edna’s eyes could see right through him. “I don’t think anything in particular worked. I have to go though. I told Kai I’d- Yup!”

With a wave that was too quick to be visible, Lloyd flickered out of the garden.

* * *

Sunlight trickled in through Jay’s eyelids.

The wizard gave a huff, sending a pulse of magic in its general direction. Storm clouds emerged from nothing, returning the tower to its pleasant darkness. Problem was, the damage had been done. Once awake, Jay’s mind would _not_ return to blissful nothing. Despite keeping his eyes stubbornly shut, Jay knew he was fighting a lost battle.

With a hiss, Jay complied, greeting the new day. He moved his hand toward his eyes, studying the skin upon his wrist. A new scar had formed. It was still small, twisted upon itself, without tying to the others.

Even as he watched it, it grew longer, its pace almost slow enough to be invisible.

He sat up with sharp movements, trying to put it out of his mind. With a subconscious spell, the fabric of his clothes became ironed and clean.

The mirror, eager to ruin whatever semblance of peace Jay could manage, gave a laugh. “You just _don’t_ get enough of ruining people’s lives, do you?”

Jay turned in its direction. “Maybe not, what’s it to you?”

The reflection shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. Just thought you’d like to get rid of the curse. Not make it worse by holding hostage. You could send him back.”

“He said I was _terrifying_.” Jay stood, ignoring the mirror’s statements. “ _Me_. I’m not terrifying! Dad was terrifying. Not- not me. I’m-“

Jay looked at his reflection. For the moment, the mirror worked as it should, only showing him what he truly was. Small, freckled, with a wild set of hair that had never known how to settle. And of course, scarred.

He didn’t think he looked terrifying. He looked lost. Alone. Sad?

“You’re just projecting your own feelings.” The mirror spoke, jolting Jay out of his trance. His reflection raised its arm. Lightning trickled from its fingertips, entwining itself around its arm. Its eyes glowed briefly, an oppressive shade of blue. “You have to see yourself as he sees you.”

Jay looked away. He didn’t want to do that. And . . . why _should_ he do that? No one had ever gone out of their way to see the world as _he_ did.

Still, the words of his reflection stuck.

He watched Cole around the others, but kept his distance. Cole seemed to be trying his very best to accept the situation he had suddenly found himself in. He seemed very at ease with Nya, with Kai, with everyone. A flicker of jealousy wavered in Jay’s heart.

“You’re kind of being creepy.” Lloyd’s voice slipped into Jay’s world. Jay turned away from the garden. Lloyd stood beside him, turning out to look outside. “You’ve been watching them talk for _ages_.”

“And how are _you_ not being creepy? You’re watching _me_.”

Lloyd shrugged. “Just because it’s funny. And I’m pretty sure I don’t look like you do.”

The kid’s expression changed, shifting into fake, dramatic longing. Lloyd held the face for a couple of seconds, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jay swatted at the light, forcing Lloyd to disperse and reform by a different window. “Just because you’re Garmadon’s kid doesn’t mean you can bother me, you know.”

“Doesn’t it, though?” Lloyd stuck his tongue out. Jay did the same. “Why don’t you just go talk to them?”

“Because. They don’t want to talk to me. I’m too scary. I’m the bad guy. Rawr.” Jay gave a fake, rather embarrassing roar. Lloyd scoffed.

“Well, you should try it. At least once. Nya’s really nice. Kai’s annoying but-“

“I know. I know how they are. How wouldn’t I know? We’ve been in this place for lifetimes! They’re the ones that don’t know how I am. They think I’m just like my dad. They whisper and they quiet whenever I’m anywhere close. They think I’m annoying. They don’t want anything to do with me.”

Lloyd blinked, startled at the outburst. He opened his mouth. Jay waited. He hoped the kid would say something amazingly wise. Something that would straightened all the odd ends in Jay’s mind, something that would send him rushing forward to where the others sat, determined to let himself be part of it.

Instead the kid looked away. Back out of the window. Jay’s shoulders slumped.

“Something’s weird about the darkness outside.” Lloyd finally said.

“I’ll bet it is. You uncle thinks he can make things worse for us by giving your dad more-

“It’s not dad. I. . . tried to reach him. He isn’t there. This is something else.” Lloyd stated the words plainly, with a stern seriousness that didn’t fit his age. “I think something else is going on.”

“As if _more_ problems were what we need.” Jay shook his head. “This has the old man’s magic written all over it. Besides, what else could it be? Maybe Garmadon’s just- unreachable at this point. You know he’s changed. I told you.”

Lloyd pouted. His eyes glittered with tears. Jay turned away. “He’d still know _me_. He’ll always know me. This is different. . .”

“If you say so.”


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6- The Escape

Once Cole _did_ manage to fall asleep, it was easily the best sleep he had ever gotten.

He didn’t know what, exactly, the bed beneath him was made of, but it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever been lucky enough to touch. The surface curved around the shape of his body, and the blankets and sheets reimagined the meaning of the word cozy.

The rest of the night, and a good portion of the morning, slipped past him.

It wasn’t until a stubborn knock on the door that he was dragged back into the waking world. His mind reeled in a mental whiplash, struggling to put in place the events of the previous day.

The forest. The shadows. The wizard with the whirlwind of a personality.

Cole took a slow breath. Still real. All of it, still very much real.

He walked over to the door, opening it sheepishly at first, then more confidently once he’d spotted who stood behind it. It was Pixal. A tray sat in her hands. And it smelled absolutely wonderful.

Cole had to force himself to look away from the food and toward the girl. “Hi. It’s you again.”

“Good morning.” Pixal didn’t smile, but the tone of her voice was pleasant. She moved the tray into Cole’s hands. “I was not sure what you would enjoy for breakfast. I hope this will suffice.”

“Of course. I’m not picky.” Cole stepped further into the room, and Pixal followed him in. She moved to the large closet beside the window.

Cole studied the food with slight mistrust, remembering Jay’s bizarre warning that ‘Nothing tasted like anything.’ In the end, the tempting smell forced the choice for him, and he took a bite from a buttered piece of toast.

The taste was perfect. _Beyond_ perfect. Cole’s knees wavered as he took a second bite.

“Your outfit is simple. Do you enjoy your appearance?” Pixal peeked her head out of the closet, turning back to look at Cole.

Cole, in the middle of chewing up a second piece of toast, did his best to answer. “Yeah?”

Except that, with the food in his mouth, it had sounded closer to, _Mmah?_

“Got it.” Pixal said, and this time, there was a sliver of a smile in her expression. She turned back to the closet, momentarily getting lost in the hanging pieces of clothing. She returned with an outfit very much like the one Cole was already wearing.

Dark brown trousers, accompanied with a light, long sleeved shirt. Pixal had even added in a dark brown vest to tie it all together. She set the clothes down on the bed, looking proud of the selection. “How about this?”

“It’s-“ Cole liked the clothes, he did. But he felt very uncomfortable about taking them. Still, he had a feeling that Pixal would continue to try different combinations until he accepted. “It’s great. Thank you.”

After he’d changed, Cole wandered around the castle for a while, doubling back to his room every so often to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. Bit by bit, a map of the castle began to shape itself inside his mind. Knowing the way out was an important part of successfully running away.

It was not, however, the _only_ important part. He still needed answers about how everything (everyone?) worked, and how likely they were to stop him from pushing past the gate. Luckily enough, he knew exactly who to go to.

When Cole reached the fountain, he found that Nya wasn’t alone. Her brother was with her, sitting beside a candle. Courtesy of Lloyd, Cole imagined. The flame wavered every so often, but stubbornly kept itself from going out. They were both talking with very animated tones, glancing in the direction of the forest every so often.

Nya was the first to spot him, and she made a quick signal at her brother to quiet down. “Talking about what happened yesterday?”

“Yeah, it looks pretty bad.” Kai answered, with a grimace.

Nya shot a glare at her brother.

“ _What?_ ” Kai scoffed. He turned to look at Cole. “He already saw it. Why should I sugar coat it?”

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Nya tsk-ed. Cole could tell she was trying to her best to make him feel better. He gave her a smile. He appreciated the gesture, but the only thing that _would_ make him feel better, would be heading home. “Don’t make me put you out.”

“You do that, I’ll tell Lloyd to dump the water bowls in the castle.”

“Tell him. He wouldn’t.”

“We’re best friends. He totally would.”

Nya growled under her breath, lifting her hand with a threatening look. Cole watched as water began to gather and twirl around her fingers. Kai held her gaze, a challenge in his eyes.

“It doesn’t look all that bad.” Cole said quickly, not wanting to see if Kai and Nya would really hurt each other.

“Sorry.” Nya blinked, turning away from her brother. “You’re right. Kai doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Jay will figure something out.”

“If Jay could figure something out, he already would have. But hey- whatever floats your boat.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Cole cut I quickly, interrupting the look of annoyance brewing in Nya’s eyes. “It . . . would help if you could maybe answer some of my questions?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry about yesterday. We. . . got a little carried away.” Nya smiled shyly. “But really, ask away.”

Cole weighted his questions. Even as multiple things began to stack up, one won above all the others, rushing out of Cole’s lips before he could stop it.

“Is the castle . . . haunted?”

Nya’s eyes widened, and Cole could see her struggling not to laugh. She opened her mouth, but hesitated a moment before speaking. “Of course it’s not.”

Beside her, and at the very same time, her brother gave a different answer. “Of course it is!”

“Um.” Cole looked from one sibling to the other. _So much for an answer._

“It is _not_ haunted.” Nya rolled her eyes. “Kai and Lloyd like to believe it is. But really? Ghosts? We’ve got plenty of real issues, without you two making more up.”

“We’ve _seen_ things.” Kai protested.

“No, you haven’t”

“Yes, we have.”

Nya held gave a huff, deciding to ignore Kai’s statements. “It isn’t haunted. It’s a very old castle, but I promise you, it’s absolutely safe.”

“Okay.” Cole nodded, accepting the answer. “What about. . . how does. . . you. How do you guys. . . work? Can you see out of _every_ bit of water? Of fire? Do you sleep? Do you eat?”

“That’s a lot of questions.” Nya chuckled. Then, she nodded, as if these were exactly the types of questions she’d been expecting. “No, we aren’t really everywhere at once, so I can only see things from where I actually _am_. Lloyd claims he can hear people when they call him, but I’m pretty sure he’d lying We do sleep, But don’t ask me what happens to our bodies when we do it, because I have no clue.”

Cole nodded. It made him feel better to know he wasn’t under constant surveillance. And it gave him the perfect time to make his attempt.

_At night then._ He thought, careful to keep his thoughts out of his eyes. _It’ll be my best shot_.

* * *

Night came back around, as nights tend to do. Cole felt extremely unprepared.

He paced through the garden, stomach in twisted shambles and hands a shaky mess. But this was it. Now or never. Do or die. Well, hopefully not do or die. But definitely Do or Stay Trapped In A Magical Castle For Eternity.

Even after Nya had assured him they couldn’t see everything all the time, Cole found himself eyeing the flowers around him with deep suspicion. He took slow steps, forcing himself to stop and seemingly admire the garden every so often. _Just out for a nightly stroll. Nothing weird about it._

He could see the gate. He wondered how fast he could climb over it.

More steps, more stopping, still silence. Cole found himself looking up at the castle’s tower, where a group of clouds were permanently making silent rounds. He wondered if Jay could see him. He wondered if Jay would try to stop him.

_Run away, don’t run away, be my guest_

Maybe not.

The path he stood in now gave him a straight shot at the gate. Cole gave one last look toward the tower. There was no sign at all he was being watched. None he could tell, at least.

“Just run. All the way home.” Cole nodded to himself as he spoke. Took one tentative step. The flowers stayed silent. The air remained still.

He ran.

His steps were loud, but he ignored the sound, propelling himself to move as fast as he could. He struggled to slow as he came up against the gate, skidding against the mud and slamming against the metal bars.

The impact dazed him, but not for long. With perfect rhythm, he climbed with the help of the vines. He heard someone shout his name, but he didn’t turn back. Instead, he tossed himself over the side of the gate, not bothering to climb down.

He landed on his feet, the impact sending a painful tingle up his legs. It made him stumble forward, driving his hands and knees onto the ground. The voice shouting his name came again, and Cole rushed forward.

The further into the woods he went, the more relaxed he became. His steps slowed. The darkness was nothing more than _darkness_. The woods were just as friendly here as they were near the town. Nothing jumped out as him, no wild animal, and certainly no all-powerful villain.

In only a step, everything changed.

Cole froze where he stood. He hadn’t seen or heard anything out of place. But something had shifted. There was a pressure now. A constant, invisible presence. With another step forward, the feeling worsened.

“You’re imagining things.” Cole muttered to himself. He glanced back, in the direction of the castle. Shook his head. Turned back to the town. “It’s all in your head. Everyone freaked you out, so now you’re imagining things. But it’s just a forest.”

_I’m afraid it’s so much more than that._

Cole turned, his eyes flitting around in panic. The voice had seemed to have come from everywhere at once. No. Not that. It-

_Brookstone, is it? Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve heard that name._

Cole began to run. He didn’t focus on where. The only thing that mattered, was he put as much distance between himself and the voice. Except he couldn’t. Because the voice was coming from _inside his head._

“Not real. Not real.” Cole repeated the words, as if they would save him. But of course they could not. He could feel a presence inside his mind, poking and probing, studying each of his memories, each of his fears.

Moving forward began to grow more and more difficult. Cole realized that everything around him was fighting to keep him in place. Roots lifted, branches reached, and rocks tumbled into his path.

For a while, Cole kept up with the changing environment. Duck, jump, turn, ignore the stubborn pain coming from your leg, and most importantly, _run_. Unfortunately, one misstep was more than enough to end the streak of luck. Cole stepped on the wrong place, at the worst time, and he sprawled forward, onto the ground.

By the time Cole had pushed himself up to his hands and knees, someone was standing over him. Cole coughed out a bit of dirt that had slipped into his mouth, wiping off his lips as his eyes took in the man before him. Skin was shaped out of darkness, bright red eyes dripping with malice. Cole tried to crawl back, a last attempt at escape.

The man bent down, picking Cole up by the front of his shirt. In a panic, Cole tried to wriggle out of the grip, but found it to be unbelievably firm.

“Glad to see you’re afraid.” The man spoke, thankfully outside of Cole’s mind. “It certainly is obnoxious when people pretend they’re brave.”

Cole continued to fight against the man’s strength, but he felt his mind begin to numb. Felt hope slip right through his fingers.

“Now let’s see. What delicious fears do you hold?”

* * *

Jay put his hands on his hips.

He stared the mirror down sternly. It copied his movements, content with functioning as it should. Jay looked at himself from one angle. Then he twisted, changing the lighting on his features. He repeated the process, but in the opposite direction.

“Nope. Still not terrifying.”

He lifted his hand again, staring at the newfound scar. It had grown even longer through the day. Jay scratched at it, muttering soft healing spells under his breath. They didn’t work. He hadn’t expected them to, but it felt wrong not to try.

_Bang!_  
The sound made him twitch, and he banged his head against the mirror. He shook his head and turned to the balcony, scanning the garden beneath.

“Cole!” Jay shouted, his voice impossibly loud. He watched as Cole’s shape scrambled up the gate. “Of course he’s actually running away. Why not. Why _not_.”

Jay blinked himself into the garden, Wu’s power forcing him to bounce back before he could reach the forest. “Cole, don’t!”

Jay pressed himself against the gate. “I _knew_ he was going to try something dumb. He just has this _face_. I should have. . .”

_Should have sent him home. Should have let him go. Now he’s going to die. Because of_ me.

“It was his choice. It’s his problem. Not mine.” Jay said, but he found himself pressing against Wu’s magic. It begun to give in, but each push drained him more than anything else had before. Maybe he could make it out. But would he even have enough strength to reach Cole?

There was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. So why was he still standing there?

“ _I’m_ about to do something really dumb, aren’t I?” He whispered to himself, then glanced down at his wrist. At the scars that wouldn’t stop growing. At the scars that reminded him of everything he’d done wrong.

“He’s going to owe me big time.” Jay muttered, accepting the decision with a pout. “And I mean _big_ time.”

He took a step back, lifting a hand in the direction of the gate. It shuddered and glowed, protesting against the push of his magic. A soft pounding began at the side of Jay’s head, but he ignored it. The gate snapped open.

Jay took a step into the forest. It felt all kinds of wrong. Everything within him yelled to go back, to return to the castle. Each step leeched at his energy. He had to hurry.

With a wave of his hand, Cole’s steps lit up before him. Jay followed them, forcing himself to run, despite the pressure pushing him back.

There was nothing at the end of the steps. Nothing but the empty forest.

“Well, well, well.” Garmadon’s voice emerged from Jay’s right, and he turned to face his old teacher. The man stepped up from a pool of darkness, a wide smile of sharpened teeth upon his face. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it, Master Jay.”

“You always did love a dramatic entrance.” Jay smiled, his eyes still stubbornly searching for Cole. “Don’t really have time for a reunion though. You know what I’m here for.”

“I hope you’re here to tell me you’ve found a way to break the curse.” Garmadon blended back into the darkness, reforming mere centimeters before Jay. The wizard stood his ground, looking up into the man’s eyes. “Otherwise, you aren’t welcome.”

“I’m here for Cole.”

“Since when do you care about others, Little Gordon? It doesn’t really run in the family.”

Jay opened his mouth to fumble for a comeback, but a soft, pained groan stopped him. He turned. Cole sat slumped against a tree, behind Garmadon. His eyes were half shut, and his hands were digging into his hair. Tendrils of darkness curled around him, keeping him in place.

A force shot Jay back into the air, draining the breath from his lungs. He coughed, but managed to slow the flight of his body before he could slam into a tree. He lowered himself onto the ground, half sinking into a patch of mud.

“A fight it is, then. Unfortunately for you, Garmadon, I had a _really_ good teacher.” Jay shot a wave of lightning forward. It encompassed everything, forcing Garmadon to move back.

The moment the light faded, however, Garmadon returned at full force.

“Ah, you’re still clinging to your mother’s favorite element. Even when you could be so much more.” Garmadon shook his head. His body split into different copies of himself, all keeping Jay surrounded.

“Pretty cheap trick,” Jay tsk-ed. He lifted the palm of his hand as the multiple copies of rushed forward. “Truth, truth, and only truth.”

He spoke the words with a nice rhythm. As the last syllable left his mouth, a line of light ran through the forest, going through each illusion, forcing it to dissipate.

The true Garmadon stood behind him, arm raised, holding a weapon of solidified darkness. Jay lifted his arm just in time to block it, whispering a quick shielding spell to protect himself. It worked, but wavered enough to allow Garmadon to leave a gash on his arm.

Negative thoughts rushed at him in full force and Jay stumbled back, dizzy and struggling to remember where and who he was. Taking full advantage of the opening, Garmadon shot him back with another attack. This time, Jay didn’t get time to react.

This turned out to be lucky. The moment is head hit the trunk of a tree, the world shuddered back into place. Jay huffed out a breath, frowning at the cut fabric of his sleeve. “Watch it with that thing! This is my favorite outfit. . .”

With another spell, Jay whisked himself forward, moving through Garmadon and appearing right before Cole. “Come on. We’ve got to go.”

Cole frowned up at him confused and fearful and still very much trapped. Jay lit up his hands with warm light, ripping away the bits of darkness that clung to Cole. This startled the young man back into the present, eyes groggy, but much more aware.

“Stand up, you’re going to have to run. Can you do that?” Jay said, as he pulled Cole to his feet himself. The guy was _heavy_. He stood a whole head taller than Jay did.

“What about you?” Cole asked.

“I can handle myself. Much better than you, I might add. What were you thinking? Did you think we were lying? I mean, seriously you go off and-“

Before Jay’s very animated rant could continue, he felt the hold of Garmadon’s magic slip back into his head. The persistently negative thoughts that wavered around his mind grew stronger, forcefully reminding him of _how useless, how weak, how awful_ he was.

Without bothering to aim, Jay sent a bolt of lightning behind him. As the attack left him, his knees shook and his vision wavered. The pull of Wu’s magic continued to drain him. He needed to end this now.

“Something wrong, Jay?” Garmadon cackled.

“With me? Not at all,” Jay grimaced. With a nod of his head, the branches of the trees around Garmadon grew longer, trapping the man in place. Even as they tried to hold him, Garmadon’s body began to slip back into the darkness. “With you? Maybe.”

The bit of light that still wavered beneath Jay’s fingertips grew stronger. It crawled up from his hand, covering his forearms, stopping just at the edge of his shoulders.

Garmadon frowned at the sight. Jay frowned at the fading world around him. With a final push that took everything he held, Jay shot the pulse of blue-tinted light forward.

The world brightened. The light lingered, covering every inch of their surroundings. Garmadon was nowhere to be seen.

“Like I said, I can handle myself.” Jay smiled, then crumpled.


	7. The Soup

Chapter 7- The Soup

Cole could barely understand the events unfolding before him.

Everything had gone from one extreme, to the other, with him being flung around in the middle. There were lapses in his memory too, small ones, making it impossible to connect things into a seamless trail of actions. It was very much like being in a dream.

Or more accurately, a nightmare.

When he’d looked into Garmadon’s eyes, every one of his fears had been forced upon him. Every truth he’d purposely turned away from thrust into the spotlight.

Cole saw flashes of his father, alone in the town, enjoying life far more than he had when he’d been burdened by his son. He saw how no one in the town bothered to miss him. Saw how, all in all, he wasn’t needed. Had never _been_ needed. Had never been important.

The lengths he’d always gone to, in order to help others, were highlighted. His real intentions shone right through. Each smile, each favor, each hand he’d lent, they were not because he was a good person. Far from it. He’d done it all only to make himself necessary, to make himself matter.

And it hadn’t worked. Cole had only managed to make himself into a tool, for others to use. And tools could be replaced.

Cole ran his fingers through his hair, desperately wishing he could pull the thoughts and feelings right out of his skull. But he couldn’t, couldn’t because they were inside him, because they were him, because-

“Come on, we’ve got to go.”

The voice had been both strange and familiar. Cole frowned up in its direction, but his eyes could only see blurred shapes. Then came a light. From it, came a soothing warmth. Cole found himself leaning into it.

As reality settled around him, Cole realized he was leaning into the wizard’s arms. Jay, however, hadn’t seemed to notice. His mind was busy with something else.

“Stand up, you’re going to have to run. Can you do that?”

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but he was already being forced up to his feet. He staggered against Jay, legs weak beneath him. “What about you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Cole didn’t doubt it. Yet he remained rooted to the spot. Jay gave a sigh, the classic eye-roll sweeping through his features. “I can handle myself. Much better than you, I might add. What were you thinking? Did you think we were lying? I mean, seriously, you go off and-“

Jay’s words stuttered to a stop. Cole spotted a thin tendril of darkness, crawling up the wizard’s body. He opened his mouth to give a warning, but a crackling feel of energy kept him from speaking. Cole took a step back.

The wizard fired a bolt of lightning. Cole flinched at the strength of it, watching it wreck and snap the trees in its path. The scars beneath Jay’s skin glowed, and his sharp blue eyes did the same.

After the attack, Jay wavered, but did not fall. Even so, Cole could see the effort it took the wizard to remain standing.

“Something wrong, Jay?” Cole flinched at the voice, Garmadon’s voice. It had come from a distance, and yet, it still sent a shudder through him.

“With me? No.” A light moved along the wizard’s arms. The sight was terrifying, yet, somehow comforting. “With you? Maybe.”

The bright burst of power that came after left Cole momentarily blinded. He lifted his hands up to his eyes, doing his best to protect them.

When he moved his hands down and reopened his eyes, the night was somehow still lit, a soft glow keeping every shadow at bay. Cole turned one way, then the other, but there was no darkness left. Garmadon was gone.

“Like I said, I can handle myself.”

Even as he spoke, Jay began to tip forward with the weight of himself. He crashed against the ground, eyes shut, body limp.

Cole stared. Jay’s chest continued to move up and down with weak breaths, each movement smaller and less visible than the last.

“Okay. _Okay_.” Cole took a step forward, his head still shifting around every so often. He didn’t trust the light to keep him safe forever. Most of all with Jay out of commission. “Okay, Cole. You could go home. Or. You could . . . help him.”

The decision felt big. Definitely not the kind of decision to be made with a ticking clock. If he helped Jay back to the castle, would he ever have another chance to make it back to the town?

And if he ran off now, would he be able to live with the decision?

“I can’t. . .” Cole shook his head. Can’t, _what?_ “I can’t . . . can’t _not_ help him. I’m sorry, dad.”

After nudging the wizard a few times, Cole accepted that Jay wasn’t going to wake up. Cole would have to carry him back. He wasn’t sure Jay would be happy with it, but he was sure Jay would prefer to be carried than to be left with his old mentor.

The first thought that crossed Cole’s mind as he took hold of Jay, was that he was very, very light. Not to mention . . . _small_. It felt weird to think that the person he held in his arms could wreak havoc with nothing more than a wave of his fingers.

His second thought was . . . _He saved me_.

As Cole grew closer to the castle, putting more distance between himself and everything that had occurred, it became easier to think about. Cole wasn’t sure what would have happened if he’d stayed in Garmadon’s grasp. He didn’t think he wanted to know, either.

And, thanks to Jay, he wouldn’t ever _have_ to know.

Cole glanced down at the wizard. There were freckles splattered through his pale cheeks. Cole hadn’t really noticed them before. They ran right over his scars, framing his eyes. Cole was overrun by a sudden urge to protect him.

_Protect_ him? _After what I just saw him do?_ Cole shook his head, the powerful snap of lightning still fresh in his mind. _I must have finally lost it._

The gate and the castle loomed before him, at the end of a path he hadn’t noticed he’d begun to follow. As soon as he set foot inside the garden, the gate swung shut behind him.

“Cole!” Edna rushed forward, in a flurry of dried leaves. Her eyes crinkled with emotion. As she reached them, she leaned forward over Jay’s unconscious features. Her hand ran over the wizard’s forehead. Then, she moved back to look at Cole. “What happened?"

“Oh, Jay.” Edna frowned. “He’s never been very good at gauging his own limits.”

“So, what do we do?”

Edna shook her head. “There’s . . . nothing to do. We’ll just have to wait for him to recover on his own. You should head inside. Pixal can show you to a room, where you can put him down. You must be tired too.”

“I’m fine.” Cole shook his head, even though he was exhausted. “I’m fine, thanks to him. Is there really nothing we can do?”

“None of us are exactly well versed in magic. We can’t help him.” Edna studied Jay’s shut eyes with worry, but also, _acceptance_. Cole knew he wouldn’t get much more out of her. He also refused to believe that all they could do was wait.

Still, he couldn’t carry Jay forever. Heading inside wasn’t a bad idea. Cole followed the garden’s path up to the castle. Within seconds, Pixal had rushed to his side, as if she’d been somehow aware she was needed. “Please, follow me.”

Cole did. He half expected Pixal to guide him up to the tower. But she didn’t. Instead, she ushered him into one of the first rooms they came upon. It was small, with nothing more than a bed and a fireplace. It was an odd choice.

“Shouldn’t we . . . take him to his room?” Cole asked, still clinging to Jay’s small body.

“He wouldn’t like that.” Pixal shook her head, nudging Cole closer to the bed. Cole hesitated, then realized he had no real reason to keep holding on to the wizard. He lowered him gently. With only the mattress to support him, Jay curled further into himself. “He doesn’t like anyone going up there.”

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense.” _I think?_ “What do we do now?”

Pixal, already halfway out of the room, turned back to look at him with a questioning look. “Oh. Well, I suppose you should rest. Would you like me to take you to your room?”

“No, I mean, what do we do about _him?_ ” Cole nodded his head in Jay’s direction. Pixal stood very still, processing the question. Cole waited.

“We . . . wait. He will recover. He always does. You truly need not worry.”

With a smile Cole supposed was meant to be reassuring, Pixal slipped out of the room. She shut the door behind her, leaving Cole feeling very alone.

“It just doesn’t feel right.” He told no one, then leaned back against the wall. His body slid down, until he sat on the floor.

Cole became more aware of his exhaustion. How long had he been in the forest? It couldn’t have been long. It hadn’t _felt_ long. And yet, wisps of daylight were beginning to trickle in through the window.

He gave a yawn. His eyes were too heavy. Cole tried to keep himself awake, but within seconds, he’d drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“Told you he was in here.”

“Looks uncomfortable.”

“Maybe he’s half dead too. Like Jay.”

“He doesn’t have magic. That wouldn’t make sense.”

The voices sneaked into Cole’s mind, slowly leading him out of a dream. Bit by bit, his mind reconnected with his body. He gave an involuntary groan. His muscles weren’t very happy about having been forced to sleep on the floor.

“Cole?”

He opened his eyes. Lloyd bent down over him, closer than what he’d expected him to be. Cole jerked back, head smacking against the wall behind him. “Ow. Hello.”

“What _happened?_ Did you really run away? Did you fight dad? How did you make it out?” Lloyd moved closer and closer to Cole’s face with each question. Cole’s eyes squinted against the bright light that formed the kid.

“Slow down, Lloyd.” Kai pulled him back, giving Cole space to truly wake up.

Cole rubbed his eyes. He gave his body a good stretch. Then, having given Kai a thankful glance, he returned his focus to Lloyd. “ _Dad?_ ”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Lloyd swung back and forth on the heels of his feet. “Fun fact. Garmadon’s my dad.”

Cole eyed the kid with mistrust. Lloyd crossed his arms. “I can’t do any of the things _he_ can do, if you’re wondering. Does it _look_ like I got any magic training? I _wish_. Now, tell me what happened!”

“Jay’s the one that fought . . . your dad.” Cole said, glancing back at the bed. Jay didn’t seem to have moved at all. Kai and Lloyd followed his gaze. “He saved me.”

“Good to know he has some semblance of a conscience.” Kai scoffed. “But what were you doing, running away? We told you about Garmadon.”

Cole shrugged. “I had to try, at least. But yeah, I get the lesson. I’m trapped here forever. I just wished there was a way for me to . . . tell my dad I was okay. Or make sure _he’s_ okay.”

Kai and Lloyd shared a knowing look. Kai looked to be in the verge of suggesting something, but Lloyd gave a quick, almost panicked, shake of his head. The kid turned to Cole. “Sorry. I bet you miss him.”

“It’s okay. I bet you miss your dad too.” Cole smiled. “Either way I . . . There’s got to be _something_ we can do to help Jay. Isn’t there a way to recharge his magic?”

Lloyd shrugged. Kai shook his head. “He’ll be fine. It’s happened before, back when he was really, really trying to break the curse. In a couple of weeks he’ll be right as-“

“ _Weeks?_ ”

“Yeah?”

Cole stood. He glance at Jay once more, before looking back at the others. He couldn’t accept their answer. Problem was, he didn’t exactly have an answer of his own. Yet. The only thing he had was the incontrollable urge to do something.

“Lloyd?” Cole turned to the kid, half of an idea moving into his head. “Could you show me to the kitchen?”

* * *

Jay felt like he was drowning.  


The sensation was overpowering. It weighed down on his chest, making it impossible for him to think, let alone breathe. The only thing around him was darkness, and packs of wild whispers that rushed too fast for him to make sense of. Jay gritted his teeth. He willed everything to stop.  


It didn’t. His own mind felt betrayed by the actions that had landed him in this place, and it was done listening to his commands.  


A small light shuddered into view. It was far enough away that Jay couldn’t see the source, but close enough to entice him to move closer. The overwhelming feelings made moving a difficult task, but it was still far better than standing still.  


The closer Jay got to the light, the more familiar it became. It was shaped out of random lines of energy, perpetually chasing after one another, crackling and snapping around their source. It was a near perfect copy of his own power.  


Jay stopped. His surroundings began to make sense. He was dreaming, no doubt. He’d pushed his mind into this emptiness before. He had never been very good at gauging his own limits.  


But there had never been a light here before. And there had certainly never been someone else.  


The source of the light gave him a smile. Jay returned it, feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the person before him. “ _Mom._ ”  


“Hey little firefly.”  


His mom returned the hug. Jay was all too aware of the way it wavered, the way it was real and yet, was not. He knew everything was in his head. Knew that when he woke, the memory of it all was sure to fade. Still, for now, he was determined to steal as much comfort from it as he could.  


When his mom finally let go, she held him at arm’s length, studying his features with amused curiosity. “You’ve grown. Yet, you’re still as small as I remember.”  


“Very funny.” Jay pouted.  


His mom took hold of his cheek with a gentle pinch. “Your face is going to get stuck like that. You pout too much. And . . . you’re also here too much.”  


“What? I’ve been here three times, tops.”  


“You shouldn’t ever be here at _all_. You shouldn’t push past your limit. You can’t do everything on your own, Jay. Let them help you. Let him help you.”  


“Him?”  


“You know exactly who I mean.” His mom smiled. Her head tilted up, as if a sudden sound had called for her attention. This time, it was her turn to pout. “Guess it’s time for me to let you go.”  


“No, wait, I don’t want to go.” Jay shook his head frantically, moving to grip his mom’s wrists. She gave him a smile and leaned forward, a mischievous look in her eyes. Jay’s eyes widened, waiting for her next words. By her expression, he could tell it was something important, something he _needed_ to know, something that-  


His mom blew air onto his face.  


Jay coughed. The air smelled _bad_. Worse than bad. He coughed again, shutting his eyes and waving his hand before his face, doing his best to move away from it.  


When he opened them again, his mom was gone. As was the impenetrable darkness.  


In place of the darkness, came a small room. Brightly lit by the sun, far too warmed by the fireplace. And in place of his mom, was Cole.  


Jay jumped into a sitting position, pushing himself as far back as he could. He blinked and coughed again, reining in his thoughts long enough to pinpoint the source of the smell. “What _is_ that?”  


“Violet Berry Soup. With . . . without the berries. I couldn’t find the right ones in the kitchen. But it’s still violet.” Cole gave a smile that was more of a grimace, offering Jay the bowl. “It’s- it always makes me feel better when I’m sick. I thought maybe it would help.”  


“I’m not _sick_.” Jay rolled his eyes. “And I’m not eating that. It looks gross.”  


Jay scrunched up his nose, the soup’s lingering smell making him feel . . . well, nauseated, but also . . . Jay sniffed the air. A slow, purposeful sniff. His stomach churned, but his eyes widened. He felt a particular rush of energy trickle right through him. Odd.  


“How long have I been out?” Jay asked.  


“I’m not sure. Ten, twelve hours? It’s been a bit. But then again, Kai said you usually-“  


" _Hours?_ Are you sure? Did Garmadon mess up your head? I think you’re confused. Or lying.” Jay scoffed. _Hours_. Right. He peered into Cole’s eyes. They seemed honest. But they couldn’t be. “There’s no way it was _hours._ ”  


“Not the first time I’ve said this but . . . What would I get out of lying?”  


“The satisfaction of mocking me.” Jay crossed his arms. Sniffed the air again. Gross, but good. He eyed the bowl. The so-called soup was thick, lurching slowly with the subtle movements of Cole’s arms. On an impulse, Jay snatched the bowl, bringing it closer to his face. Recognition sparked. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  


“What?”  


Jay ignored him. Shut his eyes. Then gulped down every bit of the liquid.  


It was easily the worst thing he had ever put in his mouth. Jay could feel it crawling down his throat, determined to make the awful experience last as long as possible. Jay kept his eyes shut with a frown until it was all over. When he opened them again, the world just seemed _brighter_.  


And his thoughts? Jay had never felt so in control. They weren’t wild amalgamations of emotions, rushing around his head. They were clear and precise, moving in proper order. It took off a weight Jay hadn’t known he’d been carrying.  


He looked at Cole with narrowed eyes. “How did you even make that, Mr. I-Don’t-Know-Anything-About-Magic?”  


“I _don’t_ know anything about magic. And I don’t know. I improvise a lot, so I couldn’t tell you. I just like cooking.”  


Jay laughed. “That was _not_ food.”  


Cole took a breath, then stood. “Look, I was trying to help. But if you’re just going to laugh, maybe I shouldn’t have bothered.”  


“Well it _wasn't_ food.” Jay protested, hopping right off the bed. Cole took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes. “Don’t know how you did it, town boy, but that was a potion. A stamina potion to be precise.”  


“S. . . Stamina?”  


“ _S. . . Stamina?_ ” Jay mocked the question. When Cole frowned, he waved his arms in apology. “Yes, Stamina. Which means that . . . wait. Wait. What was your name again?”  


“Cole?”  


“Cole, what?”  


“Brookstone?”  


“Brookstone.” Jay said the name slowly. He pictured the letters in his head. _Brookstone_. Brookstone. Brook. Stone. A memory sparked. He beamed at Cole, who backed up again. “I know you.”  


“You know me?”  


“Well, not you _you_ but- Just, come on. I’ve got to show you something.”  


Without thought, and without pause, Jay took hold of Cole’s hand, pulling him forward and into the hall.


	8. The Library

Chapter 8- The Library

Cole had no choice but to be dragged along.

And dragged wasn’t an overstatement. Jay’s steps were fast, keeping Cole one shift away from tripping up at every moment. Cole kept a tight hold of Jay’s hand. It was very warm to the touch. He wondered if it had something to do with the wizard’s magic. He also wondered what could possibly be urgent enough to warrant this kind of rushing.

When Jay stopped, Cole didn’t. He barreled straight into the wizard’s back. Jay stumbled, but kept himself from falling. Absent mindedly, he reached out for Cole, keeping him from falling too.

“Here we are!” Jay gave a grand wave, presenting the door before them. Cole stared. It was a big door, with intricate designs carved into the expensive looking wood. Cole had to admit it was impressive. But . . . so was everything else in the castle.

“It’s a door.”

“A _locked_ door.” Jay added, as if it made any difference.

“Do you . . . need help . . . opening it?”

“Of course not! I’m the one that locked it. But, if you are who I think you might be, you should be able to open it too. With help. Of course.”

“Help?”

“You and your questions, Brookstone.” Jay shook his head. He then held out his hand. Cole stared. Jay rolled his eyes. “Staring isn’t going to make anything happen. _Give_ me your hand.”

“My hand?” Cole asked, before slowly moving it toward Jay’s own.

Jay took it, gently folding most of Cole’s fingers into a fist, leaving out only the middle and index. He then pointed Cole’s fingers in the direction of the door.

Cole felt an indescribable rush of . . . something. As Jay began to move Cole’s hand, a tender gray light emanated from his fingers. Cole’s eyes widened. The light, following Jay’s movements, closed itself into a circle. The door swung open.

When Jay let his hand drop, Cole lifted it closer to his eyes, gaping. “Did I . . . magic? Did I do that?”

“Well, more or less. I mean, yes, I used your magic, but if I hadn’t channeled it for you, you wouldn’t have been able to do it. So it comes down to mostly me doing the work. But I guess we can say we both did it.” Jay shrugged, stepping into the room. With a wave of his hands, he opened the curtains over every window, flooding the room with light.

“ _My_ magic?” Cole’s mouth remained open with surprise.

Still half focused on his own hand, he then followed Jay into the room. It was packed with books, some neatly put away in shelves, while others formed precarious towers throughout the room.

“Yep, your magic indeed.” Jay answered, strolling forward with definite purpose. He stepped up into the air like it was nothing, running his fingers along the books on the highest shelf. “Here we go!!”

Jay nudged his head in Cole’s direction. Three books, happy to comply, glided down into Cole’s hands. They were all bound together with a dark leather. None of them had titles on the cover. Only a name, carefully written out with golden ink.

_A. G. Brookstone._

“Brookstone.” Cole read his own name aloud, fingers tracing over the letters. He flicked the first book open, moving through the pages quickly. Images of well-drawn plants, insects, and gems flashed back at him. All throughout, were carefully written instructions, along with bits and pieces of the author’s life.

“Agatha Gant Brookstone.” Jay said, landing beside Cole. He took one of the books for himself, leafing through at a slower pace. “Never met her, but she worked closely with my dad. Wasn’t particularly powerful, but there was no one better to brew up a potion. She’s the one that came up with most of recipes wizards use, well used, and those she didn’t create herself, she improved.

“She renounced magic though. Must have run off to your town. By the time I was in the picture, not many people actually knew her name, just her works.”

“She _renounced_ magic?”

“Yeah. She was one of the first, but she wasn’t the last. People began to realize it was easier to hide away than to become a pawn to someone stronger than they were.”

“Thank you for showing me this.” Cole said. Jay handed over the book he’d been holding. Cole clutched all three to his chest. They held a part of his story that he hadn’t even known existed. The knowledge awaiting him made him feel giddy with excitement. “Now all I have are questions, though.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Jay laughed, eyes bright, and cheery, and- Cole forced himself to look back down at the books.

“Can _anyone_ do magic? You said this Agatha didn’t have much magic to begin with. Which means I probably have even less. But I did that spell.”

“ _We_ did that spell, credit hoarder. Like I said, I channeled your magic.”

 _Whatever that means_ , Cole thought, but waited. He could see the gears in Jay’s head turning, searching for the best words to explain.

“Magic was pretty much everywhere. Before . . . Before Wu. So I’d bet there’s traces of it in almost everyone. It wouldn’t be useful enough on its own, though. _But_ if someone had a proper way to channel the magic, they’d be able to do most basic spells.”

“Channel it.” Cole echoed, doing his best to not add the tilt of a question at the end of his words.

“Yeah. Like with a want, a staff, or a well-trained, incredibly powerful wizard.” Jay winked. Cole chuckled.

“I guess that makes sense. Sort of.” Cole looked back down at the books in his arms. “What _happened_ to magic? Why doesn’t anyone know anything about it?”

“Nothing _happened_ to magic, obviously.” Jay said, leaning back against a nearby desk. “Haven’t you seen me do enough of it?”

“I think you know that isn’t what I mean.”

Jay smiled in a way that reminded Cole of a cat. “Yeah, I know. It’s just _such_ a long story. It’s not a bad story. It’s got it all. Power struggles, broken hearts, heroic speeches, untimely betrayals. . . But it’s all in the past. It doesn’t really matter anymore. Everything’s changed. You’re proof enough of that.”

“Well, it kind of matters. To me, at least.” Cole said. “Doesn’t feel right that I didn’t know anything about . . . this.”

As he said the word, Cole lofted up the books. Jay frowned. Part of Cole wanted to give up on the answers. But the other part of him was not only hungry for them, but entranced by the conversation itself. This was the closest he’d gotten to _really_ getting to know Jay and his world. Cole wanted to see just how far he could go.

With a sigh, Jay slowly let himself fall back against the desk. His body pushed a couple of things off it, which clattered against the wooden floor. The wizard paid them no mind. “I’ll give you the short version. Deal?”

“Deal.” Cole nodded, taking a step forward. Then another. With a final breath, he sat on the desk along with Jay. He kept himself near the edge of it, ready to leap right off if the wizard’s mood took another wild spin.

Jay noticed. Then understood. He crossed his arms over his chest, making himself a little bit smaller. “My dad and this old wizard, Wu, were both really powerful. But they both had very opposing views on magic. On the effect it had in the world. The effect it had on those without it. My dad wanted to get stronger. Wu thought we should rid ourselves of it. They fought constantly. It was obvious one of them would wind up being destroyed.”

Jay paused. “You can probably guess who lost the fight.”

“So . . . Wu. . . Killed . . . your dad?”

“No, no. Wu wasn’t the type. My dad pretty much destroyed himself. He tried to hold too much power, in one last desperate attempt to rid himself of Wu. But everyone has a limit . . .” Jay frowned up at the ceiling. “Either way, Wu got what he wanted. Then he locked me up in here, with this curse, so I wouldn’t up wrecking everything, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I didn’t ever _do_ a thing! Can you believe it?” Jay scoffed, sitting up quickly. “Do I look like I would try to take over the world, or do _anything_ sinister? Of course not. But Wu didn’t want to take any risks. So here I am. Punished for existing.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking.” Cole said. “About the scars? I assumed they were part of the curse. But if you-“

Cole swallowed the rest of his words. Wrapped up in his own curiosity, he’d somehow managed to forget who, exactly, he was talking to. But he remembered quickly enough.

The air grew thick with static. It was strong enough to be a pressure upon his skin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Didn’t mean to ask? No, no. Ask away. You don’t have to take it back.” Jay jumped off the desk, hands opening and closing into fists, as if he were struggling to keep himself in check. “It all comes down to the scars, doesn’t it? To how _scary_ they make me look. How _dangerous_.”

“Of course not.” Cole took a step back. “I wasn’t thinking-“

“Weren’t thinking that I’m lying? That I must have done something to deserve it? That it’s all my _fault_?” Jay backed away from Cole further, pacing along the length of the library. Each of his steps left a crackling, burning imprint. “It is not my fault. But no one bothers to listen. No one gives me a chance. Let’s all pile up the blame and toss it at Jay! It’s easy! Way easier than admitting your own faults! So step right up.”

“I _was_ listening!” Cole snapped back, despite the show of strength Jay was performing before him. “I’m giving you a chance. Or trying to, at least. But it doesn’t really matter what I say. You keep taking everything the wrong way. It’s like you _want_ to be mad.”

“Do not! You’re just saying all the wrong things.”

“What are the right things, then?”

“It’s- Ugh! I don’t- I’m _not_ -! Ah!” Jay shot a bolt of lightning forward. It sailed safely past Cole, shattering through one of the windows. Cole jumped away from the glass, although none of it came close to touching him.

When he turned back to face Jay, the wizard had gone.

* * *

Jay did not head to his tower.

He wanted to be alone, yes. But he didn’t really want to be alone with himself, with that ugly, stupid, _infuriating_ mirror. He could hear its voice in his head just fine. _If things_ really _weren’t your fault, you wouldn’t be so defensive, Jay._ It would mock. _Great job at terrifying the town boy! I’m sure he’ll never see you as dangerous now!_

There was only one other place to go.

It was in the garden. A small space, blocked off from any of the paths. Encircled in yellow roses, all permanently stuck in full bloom.

Jay’s mother had loved them. She’d been ecstatic when Edna had shown her how to nurture them into full bloom. He shut his eyes, struggling to dredge up memories of before, anything that might give him any sort of comfort.

_Let him help you._

That was the only thing Jay could recall from his magic-shortage induced sleep. He was sure there’d been more (A glimpse of his mother’s face, a smile, a _hug_ -) but the words were all that remained. He couldn’t even really hear the sound of her voice.

“Let him help me, _how?_ ” Jay asked the roses. “That’s too vague. Let him help you. Why can’t _you_ help me?”

The roses didn’t stir. Jay scoffed. He let himself drop onto the grass. He then laid back, glaring at the blue sky above.

“I know I shouldn’t have freaked out. You’d think I’d have figured out how to keep a normal conversation by now.” He said. He could still feel the uncontrollable flare of anger that had overwhelmed him. Even as he’d shouted, he’d regretted the words. But he hadn’t been able to stop.

He didn’t want to be like he was. But he didn’t know how to stop.

“Yeah, hey, I know I just shot a bolt of deadly lightning toward you, but no harm done, yeah? So we can still be friends, right?”

Jay laughed at himself. He shut his eyes. “I was lying, you know. I’m not all that blameless. But you’re the first person to treat me like . . . a person. No fear, no pity, no obligation. Like you really, genuinely, want to talk to me. Like you see _me_. Not the circumstances around me.

“I didn’t want to ruin that. But I did anyway? Yeah. Back to being the big scary wizard in the big scary castle. Which is what I deserve. I guess.”

_Let him help you._

“Let him help you.” Jay tasted the words. “That wasn’t even you, saying it, was it mom? Just my subconscious. Telling me to do what I want to do anyway. Of course I want him to help me. I want him to show me how he- how he can be so . . . so . . .”

Jay bit his lip. Everything he’d gathered from the kind-faced woodsman fell into his head, all at once. The way he was such a spectacularly good listener, always putting an effort to understand as best he could, with his little questions, and his furrowed brows. The fact that he had _not_ left Jay behind, even with his own home so temptingly close. The obliviously powerful soup he had brewed, because he’d been so stubbornly, stupidly, determined to help.

“So . . . _Good_.”

Jay opened his eyes again. The world was blurred. He blinked, realizing that tears had somehow wound up in his eyes. He sat up, wiping at them furiously. The roses came back into focus. So perfect. So trapped.

“I hate this.” Jay groaned, digging his face into his hands.

* * *

Lloyd had never been good at going against Kai’s advice.

Before the curse, when Lloyd had just happened to be the kid of a powerful man, and Kai just happened to be the not-so-talented son of the castle’s blacksmith, their friendship had tied itself into an unbreakable bond.

They’d both been constantly pushed aside of important matters. They’d both dealt with the constant weight of living up to impossible expectations.

Although Lloyd wouldn’t admit it aloud, he had come to think of Kai as a brother. And when Kai stared him down with a stern glance, every stubborn excuse inside Lloyd’s mind crumbled into nothing.

“You don’t have to talk to anyone. Just check on Cole’s dad. You’re the only one that can, Lloyd.”

“I know!” Lloyd crossed his arms. “But I don’t like it. What if I get someone in trouble again? You know Brad-“

“Like I said, you don’t have to talk to anyone.” Kai said. “Just drop into Cole’s house. See what his dad is up to. Then leave.”

“Three problems.” Lloyd held up three of his small fingers. “One, I don’t know what Cole’s dad looks like. Two, I don’t know where Cole lives! And three, I don’t want to.”

“I know you’re sneaky and I know you’re smart. So all it comes down to is you not wanting to go.” Kai shook his head. “Well, I can’t really make you. Just thought it would be nice.”

Lloyd groaned. A loud, long groan for the feelings of frustration, annoyance, and resignation that could not be put into words. Kai smiled. A knowing smile. Lloyd wished he could steal it away from his face. “Okay. _Fine_. I’ll go.”

“That’s the Lloyd I know and love. You’re a good kid.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Lloyd waved away the compliment. “If anything happens, I’m telling Nya to drown you.”

“Fair’s fair.”

With one last look, Lloyd dissipated back into the light. He had never minded the feeling. It was like hovering above many paths, which granted him the power to go wherever he wished, in the span of a second. He could see Cole’s town. And each path of sunlight he’d have to wriggle through to get there.

His uncle’s magic had never kept him in the castle. Maybe he had chosen to be kind. Or maybe Lloyd’s _own_ power allowed him to defy the rules. There was no way to know. Still, Lloyd insisted it was because of his own abilities.

With a _woosh!_ That was more feeling than sound, Lloyd glided right into the town.

He kept himself from being seen, making the shape of his body nothing more than a slightly unusual bend of the light.

“If I was normal, where would I live?” Lloyd strolled through the town. He tried to recall Cole’s stories.

There was the path that led into the forest. There was the odd little trinket shop. And right there, almost hidden between to larger buildings, was the little bakery.

The baker himself stood outside it. There was a thin bronze key in his hand, along with a small package. With a bit of balancing, and a quite a bit of struggle, the baker managed to lock the door on his own. Lloyd moved closer.

“Cole!” Lloyd hissed with excitement, reading out the name on the package. The baker straightened and frowned. Lloyd waited. _There’s no one here! Not that you can see, anyway. Now go deliver that!_

With a brief shake of his head, the baker set off down the path. Lloyd followed as close as he dared, which was very. Now that he was in the town, the protest from before had gone right out of his head. Now he was solely focused on the excitement of being on a mission.

The baker stopped by one of the houses. It looked the same as all the others. The only thing that caused it to stand out, were the potted plants on the window sill. They all seemed a little wilted.

“Looking for someone?”

The voice made both Lloyd and the baker turn. Before them stood a man Lloyd was sure he’d seen somewhere before. In the man’s hand was a shard of a broken mirror. The man twirled it with nimble fingers.

“Yes. Cole has not come around in a bit. I was only wondering if he was alright.”

“I’m afraid he hasn’t come home.” The familiar man said. He stopped fidgeting with the mirror for long enough for Lloyd to peek into it. Of course, Lloyd’s own reflection wasn’t visible. But neither was the town’s. Instead, Lloyd could saw a forest. He took a step forward, curious, but the man spun it out of view.

“What about Lou?”

“His father isn’t home at the moment, either.” The man said. “Perhaps you should try again later?”

“I think I will.” The baker replied.

Both men stared at each other. Lloyd stared at them both. With one last look at Cole’s house, the baker then set off down the road.

The familiar looking man made no attempt to go anywhere. He continued to twirl the mirror. Lloyd stared, struggling to trigger a memory. The man turned his head. It was a slow, lazy movement, directing his eyes right into Lloyd’s own.

“It’s a shame your father wasn’t there to teach you proper manners, hmm?” The man said, sending a chill through Lloyd’s body. “Eavesdropping is particularly rude.”

Lloyd took a step back. The man’s eyes flashed with knowledge. With a yelp, Lloyd rushed himself back to the castle.

Even as he stood in the safety of stone walls, he could feel the man’s eyes, burning against him.

Bright. Cruel. And . . . Inhuman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm going to be starting classes again next monday (*screams into the void*) and I'm going to try my best to keep the weekly updates, but I might miss one or two, depending on the workload. Thanks again for reading~


	9. The Light

Chapter 9- The Light

“The first step to being better,” Jay said, while struggling to comb his hair back into something _other_ than wild curls. “Is _looking_ better.”

“Really, now?” His reflection said, purposely messing up its own hair, giving Jay no way to know if the comb was doing any good. “Well. You’ve got a long way to go, then. Can you even _pass_ step one?”

“Already did.” Jay patted his hair lightly, trying to feel out its shape. “I think.”

He looked down at his own clothes. He wondered if they were odd. How did people in town dress, anyway?

It would be easy to conjure up a window into the town. Then he could copy their style. Jay decided against it, in the end. He really, _really_ liked his cape. There was nothing better than a flashy outfit, perfectly suited for dramatic entrances.

He rolled up his sleeves, folding them carefully so they’d be nice and even. The cut Garmadon had given him stood out against his skin, a thin red line. Healing it would take nothing out of him. But Jay sort of liked it. It was nice, having a wound that didn’t come from within.

“Plus, maybe Cole will ask about it.” Jay said, putting his hands on his hips in _just_ the right way to showcase the wound. “Not that I _want_ to brag about my heroic defeat of Garmadon. But I mean, it was pretty great. I bet it deserves some Nice Points.”

“Nice Points? You think being good is a game?” His reflection laughed.

“Of . . . course not.” Jay frowned. “But I do think you’re a joke.”

His reflection, still smiling, gave a shrug. Jay turned away from it. He walked out of the room, sheepishly rolling his sleeves back down as he did.

The halls echoed as he moved through them. He’d never really come to notice was empty everything was. How unnecessarily grand. No, Jay had always preferred to whisk his body from one place to the next, not bothering with the road in between. As part of the _Be Better_ plan, however, Jay had decide to refrain from doing it. It was funny to see Cole startled out of his wits, but it wasn’t nice.

“Never noticed how many _stairs_ this place has.” Jay groaned, as he trotted down what felt like the hundredth set of stairs. “I can’t believe people actually _do_ this all the time.”

A thin line of light bounced around beside him, taking him through the fasted route to Cole’s room. Pixal had tried to teach him the layout of the castle before, but Jay had never bothered to pay attention. With magic, there wasn’t really a point.

The trail ended.

“Okay, well, knock.” Jay told himself, standing before the closed door. He noticed Cole had tied a black ribbon to its handle, most likely to single it out from the dozen of identical doors in the hall. “Just knock. Not hard.”

Neither of his hands obeyed. They hung by his sides, curled into fists, swinging indecisively back and forth. Jay was . . . nervous. Why was he nervous? It was ridiculous.

He knocked. Too loudly. He flinched at the sound, then quickly fumbled to explain the sound. The _last_ thing he wanted was Cole thinking he was still angry. “Not used to knocking! Didn’t mean that. You know, I usually just _whoosh!_ Right in and all. Thought I’d give you a heads up this time. Give you a chance to open the door yourself. Or not. If you don’t want to talk. I get it. It’s rude but I-“

Jay bit his lip, forcing himself into silence. No sound came from the other side of the door. Maybe Cole _was_ going to ignore him. Or . . . maybe he was taking a nap? Jay hadn’t really paid attention to Cole’s habits. The only one that had bothered to stick was that Cole spent a fair amount of time in-

The garden.

“You’re not even in your room, are you?” Jay asked the door. Was it rude to magic yourself into someone else’s room, if they weren’t in it? _Probably not_ , Jay figured, then blinked himself right in the center of Cole’s room.

It _was_ empty. Jay crossed his arms, moving over to the window. He squinted his eyes and scanned the garden beneath. The fountain was empty. No Nya chatting up a smiling Cole. No runaway attempt near the gate, either.

_Did you really expect him to be where you wanted him to be?  
_

_Well, I mean, yeah?_

_That’s a Nice Point deduction. World doesn’t revolve around you._

There! Jay spotted Cole among a shrub of yellowed leaves. He waved a hand over the spot, a close up image of the scene appearing before him. Cole was clutching one of the books from the library, pointing at a specific image. Edna was beside him, nodding along.

Jay watched for a while. It all somehow made him feel worse than seeing Cole with Kai and Nya. Worse still, Lloyd didn’t step out of thin air to shake him out of the pity party.

Edna’s eyes shone with pride (Pride!) as she listened to Cole talk. It made no sense. It wasn’t like either of them _knew_ each other. Not really. Jay hissed under his breath, waving the image away.

Cole was doing just fine. Better than fine, probably, without Jay in the picture. Everyone did better without him in the picture. Jay slid down onto the floor, clutching his head in his hands.

“You’re overreacting. _Again_.” He told himself. He could feel it. “You should still apologize. Even if he clearly has a better time with the others. Be better, remember? He can’t help you if you don’t help yourself too.”

Yes, he _wanted_ to apologize, but at the same time, he didn’t want to do anything of the sort. He was upset at the way Cole somehow managed to make the best of everything, while all Jay could do was stray himself in a storm of his own making. It ridiculous, and childish, yes, but _still_.

Jay sat still for a while. Apologize, don’t apologize . . . it somehow felt like a really big decision.

* * *

“I’m telling you, that’s who I saw! I knew he looked familiar.”

Lloyd shoved the book in Kai's direction. Kai flinched away from it, fearful of causing its pages to spark into a flame. Carefully, he leaned closer to it, studying the page Lloyd was desperately pointing at.

“ _Pythor P. Chumsworth_.” Kai read, then gave a little laugh. “Well that’s a mouthful. It sounds pompous. And he _looks_ pompous.”

“ _Ruler of the Serpentine Tribes, Pythor was a skilled illusionist. His power rivaled and threatened many of the wizards of his time_.” Lloyd read aloud, with a steady and deliberate pace. His eyes hopped through the paragraphs, ignoring the earlier, seemingly less important of Pythor’s achievements. “ _After performing a now forbidden ritual, Pythor gained near god-like power, at the cost of the life of all those he ruled over. With this power, he gained control of over more than half of Ninjago._

“And he’s _here!_ ” Lloyd shouted, eyes wide. “Do you think maybe he’s got something to do with the darkness? In the forest? I told Jay that-“

“Lloyd, this Pythor guy, he lived ages ago. _Pythor_ was _a skilled illusionist._ ”

“But I’m telling you I saw him!”

Kai kneeled beside Lloyd, leaning closer to the letters. It took a minute for him to turn the squiggles of ink into words. While Lloyd had learned to read from his father at an early age, Kai and Nya had had to steal scraps of knowledge from different sources.

“Look, see, right here.” Kai pointed. “ _After reviving . . . receiving a curse from Wu the Great . . . and having most of his . . . his power . . . taken by Cliff Gordon, Pythor-_ “

“ _Returned to the Serpentine Lands and died shortly after. The cause was multiple bites from the region’s poisonous snakes._ ” Lloyd finished for him. He shut the book and pushed it away, crossing his arms as it skidded over the wooden ground. “You aren’t going to try and tell me what is and isn’t possible, are you? You’re made out of fire!”

“That’s different.” Kai shook his head. “People don’t come back from the dead.”

“Well _he_ did! And he knew about my dad! And he was hanging around Cole’s house!”

“Ask Cole about him then. Maybe he’s seen the guy too.”

Lloyd jumped up, rushing to retrieve the book. “Oh, I will. Then, then I’ll get to say I told you so.”

“We’ll see.” Kai replied, but Lloyd had already gone.

* * *

“ _Cole?_ ” Lou’s voice was weak and desperate. A beautiful symphony for Pythor’s enjoyment. “ _Cole, where are you?_ ”

Pythor stared at the mirror shard in his hand, watching Lou wander around a forest of Pythor’s own making. Safer than letting the man waltz around within Garmadon’s reach. Plus, it made for good, portable entertainment.

With a yawn, Pythor turned away, toward the town. Strings of fate were beginning to entwine with one another, all preparing for the grand finale.

_The kid knows who you are, The voice of his accomplice hissed from the mirror. What am I supposed to do with it? It’s going to ruin everything._

“You know, I was having a good time, watching Cole’s father fumble around. I’m not too fond of interruptions.” Pythor hissed. The reflection in the mirror hissed right back. “Besides, things in the castle are your problem. I’m sure you can deal with a child.”

“You _talked_ to him! If you hadn’t, this would not have happened.”

“So I had a bit of fun. Oh, you should have seen the fear in his eyes! Well worth it.” Pythor smiled. “Besides. If you can’t deal with this, then maybe I could do without you.”

“I can deal with the kid just fine.” The voice muttered, anger in every syllable. “I just don’t see the point of making things more difficult.”

“Of course you don’t.” Pythor’s tongue flickered over his lips His eyes traced a thin line of fate, which slowly wound itself tighter and tighter around the person in the mirror. “You’re terribly short-sighted. Now, if you wish the plan to succeed, I suggested you go ahead and play along.”

Without another word, Pythor flicked the mirror’s image back to the forest.

* * *

Cole leafed through the book. There were notes of his own on the margins now, marking where certain plants could be found in the wizard’s garden. With Edna’s help, they’d been easy to find.

He let his fingers guide him to the final pages. The words from the previous Brookstone felt familiar, somehow, and he kept finding reasons for things he’d always subconsciously done.

“Glad to see you like the book.”

Jay’s voice had never been as soft as it was now. Cole looked up. The wizard stood, a fair amount of paces away. His hands were tucked behind his back, hidden under his bright cape.

“It’s interesting.” Cole agreed, studying Jay’s face closely. It was scrunched up, as if he’d tasted something awful. “Did you . . . need something?”

“No,” Jay answered quickly, curtly, momentarily slipping into who Cole was used to him being.

“Ah. Okay?” Cole shifted. He wondered if he should just go back to reading. But he didn’t want to move his eyes away from the wizard. The things that set him off felt far too unpredictable.

Jay took a step back, then forward. His cape lifted slightly, as he scrunched it up with his fidgeting fingers. “I’m . . . I’m sorry. For the window and for the lightning and for yelling and for my temper and for being the worst person to deal with. And for bothering you. Just now. And for not saying thank you for bringing me home.”

Cole blinked. Even as he tried to formulate a response to the avalanche of apologies, Jay continued to talk.

“You were right, either way. The curse is my fault too. The scars _are_ my fault.” Jay took his hands away from his back. “One for every person whose life I’ve affected. Negatively, of course. On purpose, through selfish decisions, by turning away . . . things pile up. Most of all if you’ve got far too much power for anyone’s own good.”

Cole stared at the scars. There were so _many_.

Jay tried to laugh. It didn’t quite happen. He sat back against the dirt, then hugged his knees close to his chest. “I just didn’t want you to think I was horrible. Which I guess I am. But I just thought . . . maybe if you saw me differently, if you _kept_ seeing me differently, maybe I could change. Get better. I don’t know.”

Cole closed the book. Jay was staring intently at the ground. “Of course you can change. Regardless of how anyone sees you, too.”

“What?” Jay looked up.

“Well, I mean . . . Everyone can change. If they want to.” Cole shrugged. “And I think apologizing was a great start.”

“It kind of was, wasn’t it?” Jay smiled sheepishly.

“I’d suggest keeping tabs on your temper too. And maybe your ego. A little bit.”

“Yeah. Probably. Sorry. Again. It’s just-“ Jay shook his head. “I got too used to things always going my way. Being whatever I wanted them to be. Comes with being the most powerful person in the room.”

“Pretty bad habit.”

“So . . . _am_ I forgiven?”

Cole pretended to think. He’d never really _been_ mad (Which was probably a bad habit of his own) but he didn’t want to let the wizard think just saying sorry automatically made everything better. “Maybe. But you have to promise to not . . . do that anymore.”

“Okay. . .” Jay nodded slowly. “That makes sense. Yes. I promise.”

“And, well, I’d definitely forgive you if you taught me some more magic.”

“Really?” Jay jumped back to his feet, moving to sit beside Cole. He crossed his legs beneath him. “I think . . . I think I know a good spell for you.”

As he spoke, Jay glanced behind him, to where the gate to the garden stood, somewhere behind the shrubs and flowers. He turned back to Cole, then held out his hand.

Cole handed it over a bit more confidently now, heart shuddering with anticipation. Instead of shutting his fingers like he’d done before, Jay kept Cole’s palm open, turning it so it would face upward. He kept a gentle hold on Cole’s wrist.

“Okay.” Jay said, looking into Cole’s eyes for a brief second, then away. “Close your eyes. It’ll make it easier. I think. I personally never-“

“Had a hard time doing things like this?” Cole finished for him.

“I’m _that_ predictable, huh?” Jay chuckled.

“Just a little.” Cole said, then allowed his eyes to shut. “Okay. Now what?”

“Think of something that makes you happy. But _really_ happy. You know, the kind of happy where you feel like you have to bounce around and smile.”

“Okay.” Cole said, and tried to focus. It was hard. He was incredibly aware of the wizard’s presence.

Happy. Happy. What made him happy? Answering the question shouldn’t have been difficult. Right?

He thought about the town. About home. Was there anything there? There was his father. But no. That made him think of impossible expectations. Never doing enough. Never _being_ enough. Chen’s shop? Unreachable dreams and adventures. Reminders of how much of nothing he was.

Cole’s mind slipped away from the town. To the garden he sat in now. Edna’s smile, Nya’s laughter, Kai’s attempts at humor, Lloyd’s warm energy, the gentle but firm hold around his wrist . . . Cole couldn’t help but smile.

“I am a _great_ teacher.” Jay laughed, the sound only making Cole’s smile grow. “Open your eyes!”

Cole did. On the palm of his hand, hovering just above his skin, was a bright ball of light. Jay moved his hand away slowly. The light shook, but remained. Cole stared.

“That’s really good, you know.” Jay said. He hid his hands behind himself again. “Nice. Stable.”

“It’s amazing.” Cole beamed, doing his best not to move, in fear of ruining the spell.

“Looks like it would last a while too.” Jay stated softly. “Enough for a walk back to town.”

“You think so?” Cole smiled at the compliment. Then, realization settled upon his shoulders. He hunched forward a little, looking away from the light, and toward the garden path. “Oh.”

He could go home. Jay had handed him a way back. But no way to return. > _Your dad needs you_. He thought, the light casting odd shadows around him. _Other people in town need you_.

“Yeah.” Jay stood again.

Need. Need. Need. The word continued to make rounds around Cole’s head. He looked at Jay. The wizard was, once again, trying very hard not to make eye-contact. _You can go home._

Did he want to go home?

Cole looked back at the light. Light he’d formed not with memories from the town, but memories he’d made _here_. In a slow, but decisive, movement, Cole shut his hand into a fist. The light faded into nothing.

“Well,” Cole said, staring at the spot the light had been. “I’m a little hungry. We should probably get some dinner.”

Jay stared, as if he couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Then he smiled, slipping comfortably back into the moment. “Only if you make some more of that Berry Bye soup.”

“Violet Berry.” Cole corrected, before standing. “And that’s a deal.”


	10. The Curse

Chapter 10- The Curse

Jay half-heartedly pointed at the mess before him. Dishes and rags jumped to attention, the former sliding into soapy water while the latter scrubbed away at every surface. Cole’s manner of cooking, while fun, was disastrous.

Cole cleaned alongside Jay’s magic. “Just out of curiosity. A curse is something that can be broken, right? How would you-“

“Break my own?” Jay finished for him. “Well, Wu put rules, of course. It was supposed to be a so-called ‘lesson’. So there’s a way to end it.”

“And that is?”

Jay opened his mouth to recite the words, but found that he couldn’t. There was a lot behind them, too much to explain, even if he’d been any good at it. The memory in itself made his head hurt. And Cole’s grey eyes upon his own weren’t helping, either.

“Why don’t I . . . show you?”

It was a good idea. Not only that, but what better way was there, to ask for Cole’s help? Showing him everything would save Jay the trouble of spelling it out.

“Show me?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll show you.” Jay trotted out of the kitchen, mentally flipping through all kinds of spells. His mind stopped at the thought of a book. One that should still be tangled up in the objects in his room. Garmadon had adored to test Jay’s skills with its complicated spells. “Come on!”

“But the kitchen isn’t- okay, okay” When Jay didn’t slow or stop, Cole let the dishes in his hands slip into the water.

Jay heard him follow.

“The tower.” Cole said, in awe, once they’d slowed by their destination. “The others said no one really came up here.”

“I’d make an exception and let you into my room but . . .” Jay shrugged. _But you don’t want to meet my reflection. Trust me, he’s a jerk._ “Wait here, okay?”

Cole, who had already begun to climb up the final set of stairs, looked disappointed. “Okay.”

Jay rushed past. He slipped right through the shut door, as if pulling it open was too much of an effort. He went through his room like a tornado, tossing and lifting and moving everything that could unintentionally hide a book.

“You sure this is a good idea? You really want him to see who you are?”

“It’s a great idea.” Jay said. A couple of books fell onto the floor as he lifted a half-broken chest. There! Jay took the one clad in black leather. “Maybe he’ll get an idea on how to break the curse. Or, I don’t know. ”

“Well, don’t come crying when you regret it. How well do you remember things, I wonder? Through the filter of your ego, I doubt anything got through.”

“One of these days I’m going to toss you off the balcony.” Jay promised, giving the mirror a rather rude gesture before stepping back down the stairs, and into the hall.

Cole was peering out of one of the windows, watching the sun begin to set. Without turning, he asked. “So what _does_ happen to Lloyd when the sun goes down?”

“Huh?” Jay asked, then quickly answered as Cole’s words made sense. “Oh. I don’t know. He’s always back the next day, though.”

“What if it’s cloudy?”

“You should ask Lloyd, not me. But look! Magic time.” Jay beamed, then presented the book, half shoving it in Cole’s face. Jay then proceeded to sit in the middle of the hall, leafing through the pages in a determined search. “Now come on. Sit.”

“Okay?” Cole said, before complying. He leaned close to Jay’s side, in an attempt to read the book. The distinct smell of the garden’s flowers still clung to his clothes. Jay blinked and blushed and tried to focus.

“H-here we go.” Jay smoothed out the page, tracing the words with his finger. “Now, not to boast, but these spells are really difficult. Most of the time they take two people to cast them properly. But you know me. Prodigy and all”

“Okay, _prodigy_.” Cole teased. “What’s a spell you’ve never been able to cast?”

Jay turned to look up at Cole. “There’s _one_ healing spell, but that’s because there’s never been an abundance of people running around, near-death. Not because I _can’t_.

“Now! Let’s focus. If you get a little dizzy, that’s normal. Just don’t freak out, and don’t move too far from me. Wouldn’t want to lose you in the past.”

“In the _past?_ ” Cole’s eyes widened into a panicked frown, and he clasped Jay’s cape tight. Jay chuckled. He then turned back to the book, to begin the spell.

The world blurred. Shapes rushed around at a fast pace, and light flashed from the windows, as the sun rose and fell, again and again. Jay felt a fearful Cole press himself closer. It took everything inside Jay’s mind to keep himself from stuttering.

As the final word escaped him, the hall settled into itself.

Jay stood, helping Cole to his feet along with him. Clutching the book close to himself with one hand, Jay presented the world around them with the other.

“Welcome, Brookstone. To the fateful day the curse was cast!”

* * *

Lloyd was growing increasingly frustrated.

Cole had been in the garden. _The garden!_ With the sun’s rays still reaching its grounds, there was no easier place from him to go to. And yet, it hadn’t worked.

Each time he’d tried, the light had twisted, then sent him spinning back, back, back to the place where he’d started. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

Still, Lloyd kept trying. He tried while Cole sauntered to the kitchen, and he tried as Jay led Cole to the tower. No matter how desperate the attempt, Lloyd was flung right back to the empty, now half shadowed, hall.

In a fit of anger, Lloyd tossed the book against the wall. It bounced back, skidding and stumbling open to a random page. “Stupid curse. Stupid light.”

As Lloyd reared his leg back to kick the book, a sound seeped into the back of his mind. It was soft enough to make him question if he was _really_ hearing it, or if it was only in his head.

It was a melody. A short one, which looped around itself. Lloyd was sure he’d heard it before. It made him think of his dad. Some sort of spell, maybe. But what kind?

Lloyd spun in a slow circle, trapped by the shortening sunlight. “Jay? You can’t scare me, you know. Stop it.”

The tune continued, ignoring Lloyd’s command. With a shudder, the kid tried to leap away again. Not to the garden, or the kitchen, or the tower. A short leap. To the library. To Kai.

He was tossed right back.

“Weak and useless. Just as I remember.” The voice was louder than the music, but only barely. It felt so close. But there was still no one Lloyd could see. “I’ll never understand why Garmadon was so _stubbornly_ proud of you. What could you do, that I can’t do better?”

Lloyd stayed quiet. He tried to think of what to do. But all he could think about was the music. He found himself humming along.

“The answer is _nothing_.” The voice hissed. “I’ve always been above you. And now, I’ll prove it. To Garmadon. To you!”

For a second, the shout drowned out everything else. Lloyd’s mind slipped into focus. Dark strings were tied around his arms, sliding up, up, up, and into the hands of an invisible puppeteer.

Lloyd took a step back, finally recognizing the tune. That spell, it had been his dad’s favorite. He’d crafted it himself, in order to twist the wills of others. But his dad wasn’t here.

But . . . there was _one_ other person who’d been able to cast it.

As Lloyd opened his mouth to shout out the name in question, the world went black.

* * *

“So the castle’s always been this . . . empty?”

Cole’s words echoed. Jay shrugged. “Most people followed dad when he went to fight Wu. Others ran away after he left. I didn’t really care enough to stop them. But that doesn’t matter! What _does_ matter, me, is in the garden.”

Jay ran ahead, holding back the urge to take Cole’s hand and pull him along.

The moment they reached the garden, the sound of lightning roared in their ears. Cole flinched.

“It can’t hurt you. It’s just a memory.” Jay quickly reassured him. “They can’t even see us.”

Jay followed the path of destruction to its source. He saw himself, standing by Garmadon, head held high, smile wide and proud, skin soft and unscarred. His eyes shone with a certain eagerness, one Jay couldn’t see in himself anymore.

“Hmm. You haven’t been practicing, have you?” Garmadon said, as stingy with the compliments as always. “You can do better.”

“You bet.” Jay’s past self said. “Watch _this!_ ”

Lightning roared from the sky _and_ the palms of Jay’s hands. All twisted together, forming a powerful bolt of energy. It cut through the garden like it was nothing, leaving a large, burning hole amongst the bushes and flowers.

His past-self looked proud. Both Garmadon and Cole looked impressed. And Jay . . . Jay felt _gross_.

Someone else was in the garden. Someone he hadn’t noticed. Edna. She was keeping her distance, eyes running over the ruined garden with a pained frown.

“That’s really something. But . . . who _is_ that?” Cole asked. Jay turned to follow Cole’s gaze.

“Oh. That’s just Garmadon. Before the curse.” Jay answered. The man looked very different to the monster Cole had encountered. “Don’t let his good looks fool you. He’s always been a jerk.”

Garmadon was ordered his past-self back inside, insisting that understanding how spells worked was just as important as casting them. With great reluctance, his past-self agreed. He marched back to the castle, muttering under his breath.

Jay and Cole followed.

Nya rushed past one of the windows. Her hair bounced as she moved, with heavy, determined steps. She was carrying a heavy looking pot, cheeks were reddened with effort.

“Ah.” Jay grimaced, the memory of what was to come flashing in his head. “Maybe we should skip forward a bit. All of this doesn’t really matter.”

Too late. His past self brusquely shouldered open the main door. Nya stumbled at the sudden obstacle, the contents of the pot spilling all over and around her. She gave a small, infuriated gasp.

“Help her, just help her.” Jay muttered to himself, but of course, the past couldn’t be changed. His past-self strolled by Nya, only giving her a mild glance of surprise. Jay pressed his hands against his face. He didn’t want to look at Cole.

Following the memory, they ended up at the tower. Past Jay leafed through a book, not actually bothering to read. Cole’s eyes moved this way and that, taking in as much of his surroundings as he could.

“We should . . . probably skip forward some, shouldn’t we? No point in seeing myself do nothing, right?” Jay didn’t look up as he spoke. _No point in seeing me do more stupid things, right?_

“You okay?”

Jay nodded then shrugged. “Yes. I’m fine. It’s really nice to see how bad of a person I really am, don’t you think?”

Cole frowned. Jay flipped his spell book open. “Sorry. Yes. No. I don’t know. Let’s just get to the important part.”

Time began to tick forward again. Jay squinted against the shapes in his room, pulling everything to a stop as soon as he saw he was no longer alone.

“-don’t think my father’s coming back.” Kai said, holding a dull, half twisted sword in hand. “So I’ll do his job for now. But I-“

“Wow! That looks awful. I bet you can’t even use it to slice bread.” Jay’s past-self laughed. “Lucky thing I’m a wizard. If I had to rely on-“

“Little too early,” Jay said quickly, in a loud voice, fumbling to cover the sound of his own voice. Cole stayed quiet. Jay cleared his throat. He pushed things forward again.

This time, Jay stopped only when he was absolutely sure he’d spotted Wu. The wizard stood where Kai had been. The force of his presence was terribly overwhelming. Even knowing it was just a memory, Jay found himself shrinking back.

His past-self, however, was a different story. He stood tall, with a stubborn pout. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I think you and I both know the only reason I would be here.” Wu sighed. “Your father-“

“Don’t say it!” His past-self shouted. Jay could still remember the feelings that had rushed through as Wu had spoken. The shaking realization that he’d lost everyone. That he was alone.

“Jay, I must apologize for everything. But you and the magic you wield present too much of a threat. Be aware of how much harm you done. To others. To yourself.” Wu made no movement, but magic emerged from his body regardless. It moved forward, seeping into Jay’s past-self. Scars rushed through every bit of skin.

Panicked, his past-self stumbled. “What are you-“

“This place, will be locked away. Those around you, those who both aid and despise you, will remain here. They are _your_ responsibility, Jay.” Wu lifted his staff, then brought it down with a reverberating _thud!_ “Learn to lead them to freedom. Learn to be the person they deserve. Or remain here. Unchanging.”

The realization that something had changed flashed through the eyes of his past-self.

“I believe in you, Jay.” Wu continued, speaking now with a gentler tone. “I believe you can change for the better.”

“Who are you to say what’s good and what isn’t?” Somehow, despite everything, his past-self managed to scowl. “Your magic’s a little impressive, I’ll give you that. But it won’t hold.”

“If you wish to free yourself from this all, all you need to do is grow, Jay. Through learnt kindness, make the brightest rose bloom.” Wu instructed, ignoring the outburst. “Then what once was, will be born anew.”

There was nothing more to see. Jay rushed himself and Cole back to the present. Too fast. As they stumbled back into themselves, Jay saw the look of dizzied surprise in Cole’s eyes.

“I really did deserve it, didn’t I?” Jay gasped as he stood, because it was becoming impossible to breathe, with the knife of pure reality slicing at his chest. “Ha. Haha. I probably deserve _worse._ ”

He turned away from Cole, his own words making his heart beat faster.

“Jay, I-“

Jay shook his head. He tried to say something more, but he couldn’t, the memories were everywhere, who _he_ was, was everywhere. Mistakes, carelessness, everything in between. How many things had he done, focused as he was, only on himself? His head ached with all the possibilities. In the end, Jay took the only option that was left to him.

He ran.

* * *

People had always whispered behind Zane’s back.

Zane understood he was different. And he understood people weren’t too fond of differences. The town he lived in was small, and things worked like the steady pace of clockwork. If a gear was out of place, like Zane, it was bound to cause some friction.

He had never minded it. He was content living as he was, and thus, whatever others had to say about his actions could not affect him.

But these new whispers were different. They held a different type of malice. Of fear. And . . . they were not about him.

“Lou’s boy went missing first. The wood swallowed him up, like he was nothing.” Zane had heard these words as he’d opened up the bakery. “Now Lou himself is gone.”

As the day ended, the whispers continued. “It’s about time we burned it all down. I can’t believe we’ve put up with those woods this long.”

“There’s always been something rotten in that place.”

“Others have gone missing before.”

“Whatever is inside will destroy us, if we don’t step up first.”

“ . . . Dangerous . . .”

“ . . . Evil . . .”

“ . . . _Burn it._ ”

Zane walked past Cole’s house, taking in all the words around him. The place was still empty. Zane worried. Maybe, maybe if Cole, or Lou, returned . . . maybe things could be kept from escalating.

If they hadn’t already toppled past the point of no return.

* * *

Cole stood in the hall, struggling to sort his thoughts.

The curse, the spell, the words, it was all so much. Jay, himself, was all so much. Cole felt overwhelmed. He had no place here, not in Jay’s story, not really. The more Cole learned about the wizard, the more he realized how incredibly out of his depth and reach Jay was. Jay’s life carried weight, carried meaning. Cole’s . . .

He swayed in his feet. What he was and what he wasn’t didn’t matter. Not now. What mattered _was_ that he was here. Cole then began to walk, his steps steady. Up the stairs. To the tower. To the door Jay had rushed to hide behind.

There was no hesitation in Cole’s part as he pushed the door open. Jay lay sprawled, face down, over the bed. He didn’t react to Cole coming in. Didn’t mutter a sound as Cole sat beside him.

“You know something?” Cole asked. Jay shifted, to better hear Cole’s words, but didn’t respond. “I think you’ve changed. I don’t think you’re than person anymore. I don’t think you’ve been that person for a while.”

“Regardless, I’m still not good enough.” Jay said, words muffled. “Or this would be over.”

“Maybe magic’s just a little dumb.” Cole suggested. “Sure, you’re childish and your emotions are definitely all over the place. But that doesn’t make you _bad_. Because you care, you know? You’re trying. You saved me from Garmadon. You shared the books with me. The light. I think . . . I think you’re good. I do.”

Jay flipped onto his back. He looked up at Cole, his eyebrows moving to a disbelieving expression. Cole returned the gaze, with stubborn confidence. “If you were still the person that white bearded wizard cursed, I doubt you’d be here, beating yourself up about the things you’d done.”

“I . . .I guess.” Jay covered his face with his hands. Cole watched his lips fumble open and shut, as he searched for words.“ I don’t know if I can believe you. But . . . Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Cole shrugged.

With nothing more to say, or at least, nothing more they knew _how_ to say, they both delved into silence. Cole found his gaze continually being drawn to the wizard, to the tired frown of exhaustion his lips were twisted into, to the tangled curls of his hair.

“Tell me about yourself.” Jay spoke, uncovering his face. “Cole.”

“Myself?”

“Please.” Jay said. “Everything’s been about me. I want to hear about _you_. I’ve never met anyone like you, you know.”

“I’m not much.” Cole said, sheepishly. _I’ve never met anyone like you_. The words sent a wave of warmth through his cheeks. Cole knew he wasn’t special. He didn’t have any world-shattering abilities, or an interesting past, or anything worth anyone’s time. But with the shinning look of Jay’s eyes upon him, Cole almost believed he mattered. “Nothing worth sharing.”

“I’ll cast a truth spell on you, if I have to.” Jay teased with a sad laugh, letting Cole know he was only joking. “Seriously, Brookstone. Tell me how you grew up. Tell me what you like. Tell me why you stayed.”

Cole laid back against the bed. He stared at the ceiling of the room, at the cracked lines of paint that almost seemed like scars. He took a slow breath. Then, he began to talk.

He told Jay about the time before his father’s injury, about stumbling through piano notes with clumsy fingers, about reluctantly learning how to dance, about always being the person others wanted him to be.

He moved on to his very short list of hobbies. Brewing up what he now knew could never have been called food, and sketching the world around him whenever he managed to get his hands on paper and ink.

With the soothing lull of Cole’s voice, Jay drifted off to sleep. Even so, Cole carried on. He lowered his voice, speaking to himself now, finally choosing to whisper the growing list of reasons on why he had stayed.


	11. The Mirror

Chapter 11- The Mirror

_Warm. Comfortable._  


_Safe?_

Jay stirred, then snuggled closer to the source of those feelings. For once, he felt very much capable of drifting back to sleep. The usual pesky and persistent thoughts on his mind (About his own morality, about everyone else in the castle, even all the tiny mistakes that didn’t matter) were silent, snuffed out by the welcoming scent of flowers.

Flowers. . . _Flowers._

Cole!

Jay’s eyes snapped open. He flung himself back, toppling over the side of the bed. He became momentarily tangled in his cape as he tried to stand, tripping back to the ground more than once.

“Sorry! My bad! I didn’t mean to, you know, touch or hold or-“ Jay babbled when he’d finally freed himself, lifting his hands up in surrender. But Cole remained oblivious. His eyes were still shut, breathing steady and calm. “Oh. You’re asleep. Great. Good. Perfect. Why am I still talking?”

“Because you’re dumb.”

Jay turned to the mirror, narrowing his eyes in mild annoyance. He then straightened out his clothes with a spell, sprinkling more magic than necessary to make himself look as good as possible. For no reason in particular, of course.

“I’ve got a plan.” Jay said, stepping away from the bed, and toward the mirror. “It’s the best plan so far. It’s bound to-“

“ _Another_ plan? How many are you going to go through until you realize it’s hopeless?” Jay’s reflection pointed at Cole’s sleeping form. “He’s too good of a person for you. And he’ll realize it. And leave.”

“Not if I get better before he thinks of it!” Jay protested, too loud. Cole shifted, curling tighter into himself, but didn’t wake. Jay lowered his voice to a whisper. “That’s what the new plan is for. I’m going to talk to the others. I’m going to . . . apologize.”

“No, no you won’t. You’ll try, but you’ll end up running away. Like all the other thousand times you’ve tried to join their conversations.”

“Things are different this time.” Jay said, undeterred. He was surprised to find the mirror’s words didn’t sting as much as they once had. “You’ll see.”

He didn’t wait for any snarky remarks. With a blink and a step, Jay whisked himself into the garden.

Jay wanted to do the right thing. He wanted to show Cole he was making a difference. Listening to him talk the night before . . . Jay hated how little Cole thought of himself.

Voices. Nya and Edna were together. Jay’s mind fumbled too fast with _what_ he could say and _how_ he could say it to really make out the conversation. He thought he heard his own name, and he thought he’d heard Cole’s, but all he could really focus on was-

“Hello. Good morning. Nice weather, yeah?” Jay stepped into view, hands on hips, displaying as much fake confidence as he could muster. His own voice rang in his ears, too loud, and his cheeks burned, too red.

“Hi, Jay.” Edna smiled kindly.

“Master Jay.” Nya nodded coldly.

_The mirror was right. I’m running away. One spell. That’s all it takes. Just- No. Wait. No. Think about Cole. You’re doing this for Cole._ Jay smiled, trying to expel the same sort of sweetness Cole always had in abundance. He very much doubted it was working.

He gave up the act. Arms dropped from his waist, hanging in defeat by his sides. “Okay, just give me a second. I’m- I’m thinking.”

They waited. They both had the same look of confusion, which only made matters worse. Jay was all too aware how ridiculous he seemed.

“I wanted to say . . .” Jay looked up again, steeling his wavering resolve. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” For a moment, Nya scowled, but she managed to push her face into a blank look.

“Yeah. Sorry. For being . . . For . . . myself.” Nya looked more interested now, but her expression remained guarded. Jay didn’t blame her. “We’re in this whole thing together. Because- Because of me. And I realize that. The least I can do is act like a decent human being. I know the way you guys see me isn’t just going to change overnight. I know it’s going to take time.

“I just really wanted to start it all off, by apologizing. And . . . you don’t need to call my Master. Or anything fancy. Let’s be honest. The only thing I’m a master of, is bad decisions.”

Nya tried to stifle a laugh, but it slipped through the fingers she’d pressed against her lips. Jay felt a weird sort of pride at having made someone smile.

Before he could talk more (Maybe even attempt another joke?) he was pulled into a tight embrace. A squeal of surprise escaped him. Blooming flowers blocked his sight.

“I’m so proud of you, Jay.” Edna broke the hug, but she kept her hands upon his shoulders. Her eyes, brimming with warmth, studied him closely.

Jay couldn’t hold her gaze. He didn’t really feel deserving. “Well I haven’t really _done_ much yet, so I don’t know that there’s anything to be proud of, but, well, thank you. It’s- It . . . thank you.

“I still have to talk to Pixal. And Kai. So I should. I should do that.” _Has it always been this hard to talk?_ Jay cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair, adjusted his cape . . . fidget, fidget, fidget.

“Good luck with Kai. He’s a piece of work.” Nya smiled at him _again_ , and even deigned to give him a brief thumbs up.

Jay returned it. Then, he took himself back into the castle.

* * *

Kai didn’t know what to do.

Which, truly, wasn’t too out of the ordinary. The difference this time was, he really wanted to know what to do.

Something wasn’t right with Lloyd. Yes, the kid looked normal. And yes, when the kid talked, it was still very much his voice. But his attitude and mannerisms were strange. He had been standing by the library’s window since that morning, and had shoved aside any and all attempts Kai made at conversation.

“Leave me alone, Kai.” Those words were now imprinted on Kai’s mind. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Kai really hoped that, maybe, Jay would know what to do. But Kai had no clue how to ask this of the wizard, how to explain the sudden shift, but most of all, Kai didn’t want to leave Lloyd alone.

Luckily, the wizard came to _him._

When Jay appeared out of thin air, Kai didn’t stop to think. He launched himself at Jay, completely disregarding the fact that he was shaped out of flames. “Jay! Lloyd is-Oh!”

The fabric of Jay’s clothes caught the fire. They both leaped away from one another. Jay whispered spells to his clothes, quickly ridding them of any evidence that fire had scorched them.

“Sorry about that!” Kai shouted, taking another step back. Jay opened his mouth, but Kai didn’t let him speak. “I was just actually going to look for you. It’s Lloyd. Something’s wrong with him. He’ll _say_ he’s fine if you ask but- he really isn’t.”

“Spell?” When Jay’ finally spoke, his voice sounded a little amused. The flames around Kai shook with annoyance. “How? I mean, I’m sure no one else here can-“

“Just, talk to him. Please?”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay. You’re right. I’ll do that.” Jay nodded. Kai had been readying to argue his point further. It took him a second to process Jay’s quick acceptance.

“He’s just . . . there.” Kai nodded his head in the direction of the kid.

Jay frowned, and stepped closer. Kai followed as far as the fireplace would allow. “He doesn’t _look_ like he’s under a spell.”

“Just talk to him. You’ll see.”

Looking a tad ridiculous, Jay leaned against the window. He looked down at the kid. Lloyd paid him no mind. “Hey, Lloyd. What’s up.”

“Leave me alone, Jay.” Lloyd gave the standard response. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Well, he seems as annoying as always.” Jay shrugged. The wizard then waved his hand in front of Lloyd’s eyes. “You waiting for something?”

Lloyd shrugged.

“Sometimes he’s a little odd but never like _this._ ” Kai insisted.

“Let’s . . . give it time? I don’t really know what I could do, if I don’t know what’s happening.”

It was understandable, Kai knew. But it still made his anger flare. “What if it just gets worse? Never mind. I should have known you wouldn’t listen.”

“No, no, no wait! I _am_ listening. I’m changing! That’s what I was looking for you for, I wanted to apologize about how I’ve been, and sort of ask for a chance to start over. Which you don’t have to give me. But-“

“Look, we can be best friends, whatever you’d like, just . . . Just figure out what’s wrong with the kid.”

Jay bit his lip. He turned away from Kai, and back to Lloyd. After a bit of hesitation, he placed his hand upon the kid’s shoulder.

Nothing happened. Kai tried to take another step, but the fire held him fast. He saw Jay’s eyes widen with . . . fear? Wonder? Both? Before Kai could settle on an answer, Jay spoke. “I don’t get it.”

“What do you mean?”

Strings, tied all around Lloyd’s body, became suddenly visible. They trickled upward, spinning out of view before they reach the ceiling. Kai and Jay both gaped.

“Well. Now I definitely don’t get it. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“I knew I was right!” Kai scoffed.

“So it seems.” Jay said. His brows furrowed with focus, even though nothing else seemed to be happening. At least not that Kai could see. The threads shimmered, some dissipating, but other quickly took their place.

“You can fix it, can’t you?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. It would take a while. I need to figure out what it is. Maybe then I can do something about it. It’s clearly a powerful spell, so it’s got to be in a book, right?”

“I don’t know.” Kai said. “I’m not a wizard.”

“Right. Yeah. Sorry.” Jay shook his head. “Just . . . keep an eye on him? Let me know if . . . things change. I’ll look into it. I promise.”

Kai wasn’t sure he believed Jay. But he gave a nod, all the same.

* * *

When Cole woke up, he was alone.

He sat up slowly, the memories of the previous night whispering in his ears as he scanned the room. His eyes settled on a large mirror. It _demanded_ his attention, standing over him as it was. Cole studied his reflection.

He looked exhausted. His hair was more of a mess than it had ever been, and the funky schedule of sleep had left marks under his eyes.

“I bet there’s a spell that could make me look better.” Cole said, finally standing. As he moved toward the mirror, he stepped on a discarded and wrinkled cape.

Cole retrieved it with curious fingers. It was a darker shade of blue than the one Jay wore now, and there was no flashy silver underlining. With an unnecessarily pompous movement, Cole draped it over his own shoulders. He then moved closer to the mirror, placing both hands on his hips, as he’d seen Jay do on multiple occasions.

“Funny to see you here, Garmadon.” Cole scowled dramatically. “Unfortunately for you, I’ve learned some new tricks since we last met!”

Cole lifted his arm, palm facing upward, reaching for an imaginary blade of lightning. “How do you like _this!_ ”

He pretended to toss the fake bolt in the direction of the mirror. Then, he smirked, as if he’d been victorious. Cole closed his eyes, to better capture the daydream.

“Oh, I guess that was impressive, wasn’t it?” Cole smiled. “I’ve been practicing, you know.”

“Sweetheart, what _are_ you doing?”

Cole’s eyes snapped open. He took a step back, stumbling over the clutter in the room. His mind reeled with the sound of the voice, and the words it had spoken. “J-Jay!?”

“Close.” Jay’s reflection gave him a devious smile. Cole quickly turned back, but the room was still empty. He was alone. Yet . . .

He returned his gaze to the mirror. “More magic?”

“More magic,” Jay’s reflection nodded. “You really _are_ a sight for sore eyes, aren’t you? Nice to meet the cause of Jay’s sudden change of heart.”

“Um. Hi.” Cole slowly unclasped the cape from his shoulders. “What . . . who are you?”

“The part of Jay he’d like to pretend doesn’t exist. Oh, but I’m very much real.” The reflection winked, then gave Cole a playful smile. “You’re very nice. And very handsome. I’d suggest you go back home, Cole. Jay isn’t really worth it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s be honest here. You really think he’s going to change? I sure don’t. He’s been here for a long, long time. There’s ups, there’s been downs, but ultimately, he always goes back to being a whinny, selfish brat.”

“I think he’s doing better. I think he’s trying”

The refection laughed. It was a cold sound. Nothing at all like Jay’s own uncontrollable giggles. “For now. Do you want to wait until he messes up again? The more you stay, the more it’ll hurt. I’m just trying to deliver a friendly warning.”

“Well, thank you. But I think I know what I’m doing”

“Oh, really?” The reflection shimmered. Its features shifted, until Cole was back to staring at himself. His reflection’s eyes glowed with mocking malice. Cole took another step back. “ _I_ don’t think _you_ know what you’re doing. Do you want me to tell you what you’re really doing, Cole Brookstone?”

“No, no, I think I’m good.” Cole tried to smile, tried to leave, but his feet had other ideas.

“You’re running away. You’re being selfish. You’re only trying to make _your_ self feel better. Finally! You matter. Feels nice, doesn’t it? Addicting, isn’t it?”

Cole opened his mouth. Then shut it.

“But . . . what about dad, I wonder? How’s he doing? Oh, well, I guess that isn’t important. What’s important is feeling _special_.”

“It’s not that. I-“

“You don’t think it’ll be forever though, do you? What happens when Jay breaks the curse? When you’re no longer needed? Be honest, do you think anyone would want to stick around _you?_ ”

“ . . . No.”

“Enjoy it while you can, I suppose.” His reflection gave a sigh. “Because-“

The mirror toppled over. Cole jumped away, almost falling before a strong grip steadied him. Jay. He was staring down at the mirror with a frown.

“Should have done that a long time ago. But I guess maybe I was kind of lonely.” Jay smiled, but his eyes were full of concern, searching through Cole’s own.

“If that’s the kind of company you like to keep, what does it say about _me?_ ” Cole tried to laugh, but the words of the mirror still spun in his mind.

Jay reached for him, but hesitated, letting his fingers slowly close, while his hand lowered. “I’m really sorry. I had no clue it could do that. Are you okay? Whatever it said, don’t mind it. It just wants to get into your head. But you’re too smart for it, right? Brookstones don’t fall for these things, eh?”

“Right.” Cole nodded along, managing to smile more for Jay’s sake than his own.

“Let’s just get out of here.” This time, Jay did manage to hold out his hand, inviting Cole to take it with a sheepish smile. Cole did.

As they left the room, the voice of the mirror could still be heard, words muffled against the floorboards.

* * *

Pythor crushed the mirror shard beneath his fingers.

Blood trickled down his closed fist, but he didn’t mind it, didn’t feel it.

He licked his lips, curving them into a devious smile.

It was time.

* * *

“Jay, I’ve got to be honest, this is the scariest thing I’ve dealt with so far.”

Cole’s eyes were shut, very, very tight. Jay could see the lines of effort creasing their corners. He looked really funny. It was taking all of Cole’s strength to trust Jay enough to keep them shut.

Jay had tried to distract Cole from whatever stupid things the mirror had spouted, but nothing seemed to work. Cole’s eyes retained a certain, faraway look. Wherever his thoughts were, Jay couldn’t reach.

In between that, and searching for an answer to whatever spell Lloyd had fallen prey to, Jay had gone through a rather frustrating day. Regardless, he kept himself in check. Through little more than a wish and a prayer, his temper hadn’t flared.

“Okay . . . open them!”

Cole did. He looked surprised, but more than that, he looked amused. Not exactly the reaction Jay had bene hoping for, but it was a reaction nonetheless. “A piano, Jay?”

“You said you could play! You didn’t think I wasn’t listening, did you?”

“I was under the impression you’d fallen asleep.” Cole teased.

“Okay, yeah, _eventually_ , but I did hear you talking about this. And I was wondering if you could play for me. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard any kind of music.”  


Cole flexed his fingers, hesitated, then shook his head. “It’s . . . been a long time.”  


“You can’t be worse at it than me!” Jay insisted, running his fingers over the keys in a smooth motion. The notes, from high to low, echoed in the empty ballroom. “I can be very persistent you know. I doubt you want me pestering you for the rest of your life. So really, do _your_ self a favor.”  


Cole chuckled. Jay beamed. “Okay, Jay. One song.”  


“One song!” Jay agreed, stepping away from the piano.  


Cole sat down before it. He let his fingers hover above the keys. Jay watched with intense curiosity, leaning closer over Cole’s shoulder for a better view. Cole turned his head to look at him. “Maybe I could get a little space?”  


“I’m-“ Jay stuttered, momentarily frozen on the spot by Cole’s closeness. When his heart managed to stop trying to escape his chest, Jay gave a nod, then took a step back. “Sorry.”  


“It’s alright. Now, don’t be disappointed.” Cole said, and began to play.  
It was all at first. Cole’s fingers were hesitant, sometimes slipping when it came to pressing the right note. The more he played, however, the more steady it all became.  


Jay listened, heart once again speeding up as he watched Cole play. The music wasn’t anything he’d heard before. The melody told a story of hopeful persistence, with a rhythmic lower chord tying everything together in a melancholic manner.  


When Cole finally stopped playing, Jay’s mind startled at the silence, refusing to believe it was over. “ _Don’t be disappointed_ , he says, right before playing the best music I’ve ever heard.”  


“You should listen to my dad play. Now he can really-“ Jay pushed Cole into abrupt silence, pressing the palm of his hand against his mouth. Cole muffled some words of protest, but Jay wagged his finger in reproach.  


“Stop talking about other people, Brookstone.” Jay said. “Accept that you’re amazing.”  


Cole pushed Jay’s hand away. “Okay, okay. That was . . . kind of fun.”  


“Good!” Jay smiled. “It also gave me another idea. There’s something else I haven’t done in a while.”  


“Which is?”  


Jay pointed at the piano, then twirled his finger in the air. It began to play Cole’s song, all on its own.  


“May I have this dance, Brookstone?” Jay held out his hand. It was such a simple action, but every time he did so, Jay felt as if he were risking everything.  


But as usual, there was really nothing to fear. Cole took his hand. Amusement fluttered in his grey eyes. “Are you being serious?”  


“Of course I am.” Jay had to tilt his head up to look at Cole as he stood. They stood before each other, closer than they’d ever been before. “You know how to dance, right?”  


“Not at all.” Cole said, eyes shifting as Jay put a hand upon his shoulder. Jay felt warmth rolling through his cheeks, and his terrified thoughts questioned what, exactly, he thought he was doing. Jay didn’t know. It felt silly. It was silly. But he didn’t want to stop.  


“Follow my lead?”  


“Okay?”  


They moved to the beat of the music. Jay’s legs felt shaky and unreliable, but somehow, he kept his movements steady. The rhythm of it all was a comfort, keeping him here, in the moment, erasing all other thoughts and worries. They became their own little world, where the only thing that mattered, was each other.  


“You’re doing very well for someone who hasn’t danced in a while.” Cole pointed out with a smile. That sweet, _sweet_ smile that Jay was sure he’d never get enough of. His own lips mirrored Cole’s, as if they couldn’t help but share in his joy.  


“ _You’re_ doing pretty well for someone who doesn’t know how to dance. Oh, well. Maybe it’s magic.” Jay winked, then laughed, then found himself moving closer.  


The move had been impulsive, but before he could begin to regret it, Cole smiled brighter. And maybe even moved a bit closer himself.  


Jay never wanted the moment to end


	12. The Rose

Chapter 12- The Rose

But nothing lasts forever.

Cole’s eyes drifted back to the nagging worry in his mind. For a moment, Jay clutched him tighter, refusing to accept the moment had ended, desperate to recapture the feeling. _Look at me_ , Jay commanded, _I’m right here_.

With a sigh of defeat, he let go.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been worried. Why? It was the mirror, wasn’t it? Trust me, it’s just mean and useless and . . . don’t pay it any mind!” Jay’s words came too quickly for Cole to do anything but listen. “Well. Sometimes it does say the truth. But in a dumb way. It’s harsher than it needs to be.”

“It’s not the mirror. Well . . . it is. But it isn’t.” Cole shook his head. He took a step back from Jay. The distance between them was still considerably close, but Jay suddenly felt very alone. Cole forced a smile. “It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m sorry. I hope the dance was alright?”

“No! You don’t get to change the subject, Brookstone!” Jay crossed his arms. Then uncrossed them, realizing he looked like a child. “Please let me help you. Or let me listen! You’ve done so much and I . . . I want you to be okay.”

Cole hesitated, but not for long.

“It’s my dad. When I decided to stay I- . . . well, I didn’t really think about what it would mean. I have responsibilities. And I’m running away from them, from everything, just because I-“ Cole caught himself, caught his words, shoving them aside with a shake of his head. Jay listened. “I just want to make sure my dad’s alright.”

“Oh, If only you knew someone who could do magic!” Jay said, too loud, too playful, trying to keep his growing desperation in chains. Cole couldn’t leave. No. No. Cole had already chosen _him_. Cole was his, and his alone. Wasn’t he? “Spying on someone is easy you know? Not that _I’ve_ done it! But it’s easy.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Jay nodded eagerly, painting a window in the air. The space within it shimmered as it become crystal-like. “Just say your dad’s name. It’ll show you. Then you’ll see he’s fine, and you’ll feel better in no time!”

Cole didn’t respond. He didn’t seem to share Jay’s enthusiasm, or belief that the solution could be that simple. No, Cole simply stared at the shimmering air. More than likely afraid of the knowledge that awaited him. If Jay had known the name of his dad (Why had he never asked?) he would have spoken for him. To get it over with.

“Lou . . . Lou Brookstone?” Cole said, in his usual, questioning manner. The air around the spell shook, and the space within burst with images, moving too fast for either of their eyes to capture. When things settled, Cole stumbled.

Jay was quick to offer a supporting hold. “Well. That’s . . . not what I was hoping for.”

“Of course he tried to look for me. Of course. And I just- I didn’t even think- . . .” Cole bit his lip, stepping away from Jay again. He ran his hands through his hair in a desperate motion.

Jay looked back at the image of Cole’s father. The man looked awful. His skin was covered in small cuts and bruises, from stumbling around in the woods, no doubt. His legs looked like they were barely able to support him. Still, the man marched on, searching for the son he was unlikely to find on his own.

The sight of it changed everything. It was like a slap of cold reality, striking Jay hard enough to make him shudder. And for the first time, Jay thought about consequences. What _did_ it mean, exactly, for the kind-hearted woodsman to stay in the castle?

Cole had a life outside this closed off world. He had a right to a future. To more than what Jay’s magic prison would ever allow.

To hide the emotions brewing within him, Jay turned away. His eyes lingered on the lowering sunlight. And yet another realization hit. Cole processed it at the same moment.

“ _Garmadon._ ” They both half-whispered in unison.

“I have to go. I have to go now.” Cole said.

Jay pushed the magic aside, erasing the image of Cole’s father. He gave a nod, even as everything in his mind broke apart. “You’ll need light.”

“Yes, right, of course.” Cole said. “The spell.”

He held out his hand. Jay longed to take it. _Don’t go, don’t leave me, fix this, fix me._ But he shook his head. “You’ll need something stronger. To keep you and your dad safe. Wait here, okay?”

Jay didn’t wait for Cole’s response. Instead, he took himself to the garden, to the safely hidden spot, blooming with yellow roses. He plucked one with a trembling hand. Jay then ran his fingers over the petals, his touch brimming with care. As he did so, he thought of every smile Cole had given him. Every kind word. Every laugh.

The rose began to glow. When the spell was finished, it was bright enough to push back against the night itself. Jay gave it a sad smile. He’d never once made a light this strong.

When Jay returned to the ballroom, Cole’s attention instantly went to the rose. Jay held it out with a wavering smile. “Here you go. Only the best for you, Brookstone.”

“It’s . . . amazing.” Cole took the rose in his hand, his eyes momentarily softening with wonder. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Jay said. “The light won’t last forever. But the rose itself won’t wilt. Just a little something to remember me by, yeah?”

“What do you-“

Jay shook his head, silencing Cole’s words. He took in every one of Cole’s features, lingering the most in his eyes. Eyes that had seen a version of Jay he had never expected could be real. Eyes than had somehow believed Jay was good enough.

“You’ve done more for me than you can probably imagine. But you don’t belong here, Brookstone.” Jay did not waver as he said the words. “You deserve a lot of things. _Good_ things, I mean. And I can’t give you any of those things, not here.”

“Jay, you’re overreacting. I’m-“

“I’d love to argue with you, I really, really would.” Jay smiled. “But your dad needs you. You need to hurry.”

Cole’s eyes were conflicted. His mouth shaped unspoken words. But time was running out. With one last lingering look, he turned away.

* * *

Cole ran.

He clutched the rose with a tight grip, ignoring the thorns around its stem. Even as the sun left the forest in darkness, the rose provided more than enough light for Cole to see. And for Garmadon to stay at bay.

“Dad!” Cole’s voice shook with worry. His feet slipped beneath him, and he tumbled down through the roots and branches. Mud and snow clung to his clothes, his skin, his hair. It made the winter air bite even harder than before. Still, Cole had no time to stand and shiver.

“Dad, come on, say something!” Cole was sure he was nearing the town now. And still, there had been no sign of his father. Was it too late?

No. Even if Garmadon had found Lou, Cole would find a way to fix it, to get him back to safety. He’d been alone with Garmadon before Jay had swooped in to the rescue. And he’d made it out just fine.

_Jay’s powerful. Of course he retrieved you. But what can do you think you can do?_

“Cole?”

Cole faltered to a stop, gripping a branch to keep himself from falling again. He turned to the voice, holding the rose before him. “Dad?”

His dad looked even worse in person. Cole rushed to him, and helped him stand. His cane was nowhere to be seen, and his body was cold, too cold. “Dad, why are you _here?_ The forest’s dangerous.”

“Stealing my advice, I see.” His dad coughed. “I was looking for you. What else? You went missing. You couldn’t expect me to stay still.”

Cole shook his head. His dad was in terrible shape. And somehow still very much himself. “Let’s just get out of here, okay?”

“Yes.” His dad nodded, before breaking into another fit of coughs. “I suppose I shouldn’t ask about that flower you’re holding?”

“It’s a long story.”

The town came into view. Adorning its horizon, was a bright orange glow, as if the sun were only now beginning to set. Cole frowned. Then, recognition sparked in his eyes.

_Fire?_

An enticingly familiar voice enveloped him as he and his dad stepped into the cobbled streets. It was the same voice that had lured him to search the forest. The voice that now Cole was beginning to think, was at the center of everything.

“The magic within the forest will only grow stronger.” Pythor said. His voice was not a shout, but it was loud enough to be heard clearly, even at a distance. “Unless _we_ step up . . . and stop it.”

“Oh good. Pythor. I’ve got quite a few things to say to him. He said he would lead me to you! And then . . .” Lou shook his head, his features scrunching into a painful frown. “I can’t remember very clearly. Wandering endlessly . . . And my cane! That was a _gift_. He’ll pay for it, he will.”

“He’s going to pay for a lot more than that.” Cole muttered. He then turned to look down at his dad. “I need to go see what’s going on.”

“Whatever _is_ going on isn’t something we want to be a part of.” Lou said, as they moved even closer to the mob-like crowd standing before Pythor. Cole’s eyes ran through the townspeople, the people who’d been part of his small world for as long as he could remember. “Look at the way they’re looking at him! I don’t think they’re within reason at the moment, Cole. I don’t want you doing anything reckless. I only just found you!”

“I-“

“But I might as well be talking to myself! You won’t listen to reason either, will you?” Lou pushed himself away from Cole, wavering on his damaged leg, but standing on his own nonetheless. “Go on then. I won’t be of much use. But Cole . . . don’t put yourself at risk. I can’t lose you, son.”

“You won’t.”

The light from the rose had dimmed, but it was still bright. Due to this, everyone’s attention turned to him as he approached. Pythor was the last to glance in his direction. Each of his movements seemed to be well thought out, as if he were only acting a part in a play.

“And behold, for all of those who hesitate to believe magic has risen again.” Pythor said, before Cole could speak. He snatched the rose from his hands, holding it above himself.

“ _Proof_.”

* * *

The mirror was cracked.

Jay couldn’t believe it. How many times had he tried to shatter it, in his fits of anger? Nothing had ever worked before. And now . . . Jay stared at his reflection. It was broken up, almost unrecognizable. He had to laugh. For once, the image in the mirror actually showed how he felt.

“Aren’t you going to tell me I deserve this?” Jay asked, as he propped it back against the wall. He took a step back. “That it’s my fault, for believing things could get better? That _I_ could get better?”

Silence. His reflection mouthed his own words, nothing more.

“Say _something!_ ” Jay growled, running his hands through his hair. His body began to shake. “I deserve to be alone, don’t I? No matter what I try, or do, it won’t ever be enough, will it? I’ll never be free, I’ll never have a future, I’ll never see-“

Jay’s words faltered, the painful beating of his heart making it impossible to get a proper breath. He shut his eyes, stepping back until he’d reached the bed. He let himself fall against it.

Had it really been nothing more than a few minutes ago, that dance, that song, that moment when Jay had _truly_ been able to imagine himself being happy?

Jay could still feel the warm feel of Cole’s hand in his own. The stable, trusting grip. How was Jay supposed to do anything without those steady hands paving the way? It really was funny, how someone could become so indispensable, so quickly.

“I’ll never see him again.” Jay finally finished. He could feel his heart splitting as he did.

He wanted to break the curse. He wanted to free himself, free the others. He wanted to be with Cole. To be better for him. To do _anything_ for him.

What more did the old man’s magic want?

* * *

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cole tried to retrieve the rose, but Pythor moved away before he could do so. “So the lure of magic has overpowered even you. You would have been a good ally, Cole. It is a shame.”

“ _Nothing’s_ overpowered me.” Two people broke away from the crowd, after a subtle signal from Pythor. Cole couldn’t recognize them. Something about their eyes made him uncomfortable. “Magic isn’t what you say it is. It’s not a threat.”

Cole turned to the townspeople, hoping to find a friendly face. “I know the forest is dangerous. But we’ve managed to live alongside it just fine for years!”

“Which is why we need to act _now_ , it has already been too long.” Pythor played on Cole’s words. “Would you all rather wait for the magic-wielder to come to the town on his own? To treat us all like nothing, simply because his power is greater than ours?”

Angry murmurs rippled through the crowd.

“It isn’t like that at all!” Cole hated that he was shouting, but he was growing desperate. He couldn’t understand just what, exactly, had happened to the town. “Yes, there’s magic. Yes, there’s a wizard, magic-wielder, whatever you want to call him. But he’s not going to hurt any of us.”

“How can we trust you, after all that time you spent lost in the forest? You’d defend the magic-wielder, instead of your own people?” The empty-eyed strangers grasped Cole’s arms, keeping him in place. Their hands were cold and clammy. Cole shuddered against the grip. “You’re a threat. And you’ll be treated as one.”

The strangers forced him to move. “Pythor, please. You don’t know what you’re doing. Let me explain!”

“That’s incorrect, Young Brookstone.” Pythor licked his lips. His voice was soft now. Meant only for Cole’s ears. “I’m the only one here who knows _exactly_ what they’re doing. Don’t worry. I’ll tell Jay you said hello.”

_How did he-?_ , Shock drove Cole into silence. Pythor waved the glowing rose, a mocking farewell.

* * *

Light!

Kai lunged to the window to get a better look, but was stopped by his tether. He stumbled to a stop. “Is that . . . fire?”

The empty room, of course, had no opinion.

“What in the world is going _on_ lately?” Kai huffed. He then moved from room to room, hoping his sister was inside the castle. He hopped right through where she stood, also staring wide eye through the window. When his mind processed what he’d seen, he retreated back to his sister. “Nya!”

Nya jolted, turning to him with a frown. “Don’t yell! You scared me.”

“That fire. It’s fire, right?”

“ _You’re_ more of an expert on that.” Nya teased, before turning back to the window. “It does look like it though. But why would the forest be on fire? And why does it seem to be-“

“-headed right for us?” Kai interrupted. “Your guess is just as good as mine.”

“We should get Jay.”

“Yeah. Good luck with that. He shut himself up in the tower again.” Kai growled the words. He couldn’t forgive himself for having actually _believed_ Jay would help Lloyd. Dumb! And now, with whatever this was, they couldn’t expect to rely on him, either.

“I should have known.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw Cole leave. He looked pretty frantic. I don’t know what happened but-“

“Think it’s related to this?”

“If it is, or if it isn’t, it doesn’t matter right now. I’ll- I’ll go keep an eye by the fountain. Maybe Edna can get a better look at the forest. And maybe she’ll have an idea.”

“What am _I_ supposed to do? And if they come in? Fire won’t mix well with the garden.”

“Just try to reach Jay. I can’t think of anything else.”

“But he’s-“

“ _Try_ , okay? Get Pixal, or something!” Nya snapped. “We don’t have much time.”

* * *

“Prisoners in our own home. Ha! Quite the joke this is.”

Lou sat on the floor, his back against the wall. He massaged his leg gently, which had swollen, making the fabric of his close press uncomfortably tight. Cole continued to ram himself against the door, not bothering to look back as his dad spoke.

“Calm _down_.” His father hissed. “You really _do_ want to break that door, don’t you? And how are we supposed to fix it, when all this chaos is over with?”

“I _have_ to stop them.” Cole said, but he stopped fighting against the door. It clearly wasn’t going to budge. “I have to get to Jay.”

Would Pythor and the townspeople manage to destroy everything? Or, worse still, would Jay destroy _them?_

“Jay?”

Pythor. What did Pythor _want?_ Cole couldn’t make sense of anything.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that name before. Who is he?”

And what was he supposed to do anyway, if he got out? Pythor had taken the rose. There was no way for him to get to Jay. He doubted he could reason with Garmadon. Cole began to pace. There had to be _something_. . .

The door rattled. Cole and Lou turned to it, eyes narrowed in suspicion. After more sounds of shuffling, it swung open with force, slamming against the wall with a bang!

“Zane?” Cole stepped closer to the baker, but remained cautious.

“Cole! I am so sorry. I came as soon as I could. But I had to be sure everyone had gone. If they had seen my intentions, they would have surely found a way to keep me locked away as well.” Zane bowed his head in apology as he spoke.

Cole stepped out of the house, patting Zane on the shoulder in a distracted manner. “Thank you. Thank you. You don’t need to apologize. I need to find a way into the forest but . . .”

“Cole! What are you doing now?” His dad’s voice slipped from the open door.

“But?” Zane questioned.

“But there’s no way to . . .” Cole’s words slowed to a stop, as a memory came to mind. And with it, came an idea. He looked at Zane, eyes shining with new found hope.

“The wand!”


	13. The Threads

Chapter 13- The Threads

“Cole, are you quite sure about-“  
Zane’s question was cut short by the sound of shattering glass. The baker stepped back, the window of Chen’s shop splattering at his feet. Cole knocked away the last sharpened edges that still clung to the window sill. Then, he slipped inside.

“Yeah. I’ll apologize later. But this is important.” Cole said. His voice was loud in the empty shop.

“Okay. In that case, could I get an explanation?” Zane followed Cole into the shop. Nothing stirred in the darkness. Chen must have gone off with Pythor, too. It seemed a bit odd. Chen wasn’t the kind of person to be manipulated.

“Well, Pythor’s telling the truth about magic.” Cole talked as he moved. He didn’t know why Zane was so determined to follow along, and Cole wasn’t going to swat away a helping hand. “But he’s exaggerating about it being a danger.”

“And you know this because . . .”

“The only magic thing in that forest, is Jay. And he wouldn’t . . . he wouldn’t just set out to destroy the village on a whim. He can be a little emotional, and maybe a little destructive but-. . . He isn’t a bad person.” Cole’s voice softened considerably. “He’s funny and energetic, and the way his mind works is just-“

Cole cleared his throat, his skin growing warm under Zane’s amused gaze. “It’s just, I mean, Point being, he isn’t the monster Pythor is painting him as.”

“And why do we need this wand to go in the forest?”

“Now _that’s_ a whole other story.” Cole slipped behind the counter, to the unknown regions of Chen’s shop. Even in the dimmed light, many of Chen’s trinkets demanded his attention. Cole pushed curiosity aside, ordering his eyes to search for one thing, and one thing only. “Just trust me. We’ll need it.”

“Okay.” Zane said. “But what do you plan to do about the townspeople?”

“I don’t know. I just know I have to get to Jay. I trust him, but I don’t trust Pythor. I don’t want him to provoke Jay into doing something he’ll regret.” Cole’s heart jolted as he spotted a familiar, slim box. When he opened it, the wand no longer looked as worthless as it once had. “Let’s just hope we can get there before . . .”

Cole didn’t finish the sentence. Pythor or Jay. Who should he be most worried for? Who should he be most worried about?

* * *

Pixal was good at following orders.

It was her purpose, after all. To assist with anything, with everything. There were very few things she did not know how to do.

“You have to get Jay. Crazy people are marching through the forest, and Edna’s pretty sure they’re after him.”

Yes, following commands was easy. It didn’t take much for Pixal to trudge up the winding stairway. It was natural. Still, every once in a while, she would stumble upon a request that proved to be challenging.

“You have to stay here, Pixal.” Cyrus Borg, a rather innovative inventor, and someone Pixal had seen as a father, had been the first to issue a difficult order. “The world isn’t ready for you just yet. I will return once I’ve made sure it is.”

He had not returned. Pixal didn’t think he would. But by now, she’d grown used to the castle, and to everyone within. It had somehow become home. Thus, of course, life would now decide to test her again.

“Looking for me? What does it matter? Just let them wreck everything. We have all the time in the world to fix things.” Jay shrugged away the warning. “Stay hidden and you’ll be safe.Just tell the others to do the same.”

“What about you? Perhaps you should come hide with us as well. They might find you here.”

“Okay. So let them find me.” Pixal frowned. Jay’s voice sounded very different from the usual, overly energetic tone. “Who knows? Maybe if they get rid of me the curse will end! Wouldn’t you like to leave the castle?”

“Master Jay, I do not think you-“

“Agh.” Jay grunted, turning away from Pixal. “Don’t call me that. And please just . . . leave me alone. Do whatever you want, okay?”

_Do whatever you want._

Another impossible command. Or was it?

As Pixal wavered in the doorway of Jay’s room, the wizard returned to his bed, curling beneath the covers as if he truly did wish to disappear.

Whatever she wanted. It took her a few minutes to process the words, and a few minutes more to wonder if there really was something she _wanted_. The castle. She wanted it safe. She wanted everyone safe. Yes. That was it, wasn’t it?

With a determined huff, Pixal turned away. She trotted back down the tower, plans and ideas shuffling in her mind.

* * *

Cole’s focus kept wavering.

“You’re sure you want to come along?” Cole asked Zane. The baker was sticking close behind him, per Cole’s orders. The light from the wand was small and feeble. Cole was afraid of what would happen if either of them stepped out of its reach. “Maybe you should-“

“If you wish to suggest I turn back, do not bother. I saw the way people in town were talking. I did not do anything then, but I would like to do something now.” Zane’s steady voice was somewhat comforting. Cole’s own heart was ready to give out. “Do not forget, this town is mine as well.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Cole clutched the want tighter. As if _that_ would make the light any better. He was trying hard to focus on good things, but it was difficult. All his mind could think about, were the wildly dangerous possibilities before him. And Pythor’s mocking words.

_I’ll tell Jay you said hello._

The light grew dimmer still. A chuckle rippled through the woods. The familiarity of it made Cole freeze.

“I was getting rather upset, with all the abundance of light inside my forest.” Garmadon’s voice was very close. Zane, sensing the threat, moved even closer to Cole’s back. “Thank you for coming along to cheer me up, Cole. And I see you’ve been kind enough to bring a friend.”

“Just let us through,” Cole said, frustration seeping out of each word. “You care about Jay, right? You were his teacher! I just want to help him.”

“I’m sure Jay can take care of himself. And why would I care about his well-being? It’s his fault I’m here, is it not?”

It wasn’t going to work. They weren’t going to make it. Cole ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to think of another plan. Garmadon stepped out of the darkness. He gave them a sharp-toothed smile. The light continued to dim . . .

“Stupid Cole. Stupid light.” Cole held the want forward, using it as a pseudo shield against Garmadon.

“Do you know of any other spells?” Zane’s inquisitive voice was trying to be helpful, but it only made Cole feel more frantic.

“No, I don’t.” He hissed. “I’m barely able to make this happen. Even if I knew about something, I’m not sure I could make it work.”

“Perhaps we can make a deal. There has to be something we can offer.”

A deal? Cole almost shook his head. There wasn’t anything Garmadon could possibly want. Or . . . was there?

“Yes, let’s make a deal, Cole.” Garmadon laughed. “Put the wand down. Let’s have a chat, hmm?”

_Fun fact, Garmadon’s my dad_. Lloyd’s small, snarky voice slipped into Cole’s mind.

The light was not going to last much longer. If Cole was going to do something, it had to be now. _Lloyd claims he can hear people when they call him_. A small bloom of hope tugged at Cole’s chest. But what if the kid had been lying? And what if, without actual sunlight, Lloyd was impossible to reach?

But . . . What did he have to lose?

“ _Lloyd!_ Lloyd I could use some backup!”

* * *

“A mob can only work if people are together. If we find a way to isolate them from one another, we can prevent them from causing damage.” Pixal stood out in the garden, a candle in hand to allow Kai to take part in the conversation.

“So how do we separate them?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They’ll be here soon.” Edna pointed out. Most of the flowers upon her had wilted. She was very worried about Jay. “Whatever you have in mind has to be quick.”

“Yes. Luckily for us, we do have a few advantages. We know the castle better. And you three can manipulate some elements. They will not be expecting that.”

“Well, I can’t really _drown_ them.” Nya said. “And I’m not comfortable with the idea of Kai spewing flames around.”

“I believe you might be able to do something, if you were to use your elements _together_.” Pixal gestured toward the gate. “Mist is good at blocking one’s vision. If we can spread it over the entrance . . . I might be overestimating the strength of your abilities, but-“

“If there’s _anyone_ who can do the impossible, it’s the Smith siblings.” Kai cut Pixal off, with a confident tone. He and his sister exchanged a quick fist bump, their elements clashing together with a soft _hiss_. “We’ll do it.”

“Okay.” Pixal tried not to beam. The plan was still only that, a plan. “Edna, once they have been stranded from one another, you will have to bind them. Keeping them incapacitated will be quicker than trying to use reasoning.”

“Bind them?” Edna looked uncomfortable with the idea.

“It is the only thing that might work. We do not have time for something more elaborate. And we can not have them running away into the woods, where Garmadon might be waiting.”

Edna glanced up at the castle’s tower. Then, she gave a nod. “Okay.”

“You need to problem solve for us more often.” Nya smiled, nudging Pixal’s shoulder in a playful manner. “I like your style.”

“Oh.” Pixal blinked at the compliment. She returned Nya’s smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

_Lloyd?_  
Garmadon’s resolution wavered. He did not expect his son to respond to Cole’s desperate please. Not really. It had to be a trick. A way for them to buy more time. To trick Garmadon into hesitating.

Even thinking this, Garmadon _did_ hesitate. He hoped. It was a cruel hope. One that, when it withered, would cause unbearable pain. Pain that Cole would pay for.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Garmadon growled, trying to keep himself angered, trying to stay in control. But his voice shook.

“Lloyd. Lloyd come on, I need you.” Was all Cole replied.

And then . . . the impossible. Lloyd materialized in the small pool of light. The sight of his son made Garmadon stumble. His eyes shook with emotion. Lloyd was there, truly there, not a trick of his tired, wrecked mind, but _there_.

Then his son spoke. And a cold chill overcame Garmadon’s body.

“Be _quiet_.” Lloyd’s voice was a hiss, but despite the clear frustration in its sound, it was somehow empty. As if his son were reading from a script. “You hopeless little-“

Lloyd’s words froze as he spotted Garmadon. Garmadon studied his son’s eyes, staring right through the bright green, and into the eyes of the person that was truly in control.

“ _Harumi?_ ”

He had a flash of the child as he spoke her name. His other student. The one he’d somehow forgotten had been in the castle when his righteous brother had laid his curse. Passionate, maybe obsessive, but always obedient.

“Garmadon.” It was bizarre, being address as such by his son’s voice. “You’re here! You’ll be free soon! I have been working to free you, and now-“

“What . . . what do you think you’re doing to my son, Harumi? That spell. My own spell. Against _my child?_ ” Garmadon could see Harumi’s intentions. He could see that, through her eyes, this, and whatever else she had done, was justified. In another life, another time, he might have tried to understand. But years in the darkness had left him bitter.

“It’s all part of the plan! Pythor said that . . . Not yet. It isn’t time. Can’t you see I’m doing this for _you?_ ”

“You’d better pray your skills can stand against mine. When I find you . . .”

“Pupil against Master, then! Whatever it takes.” Lloyd’s shout shook with a rage Garmadon hoped his son would never truly feel. “Maybe you’ll finally see _I’m_ more worthy of being your successor than this child will ever be.”

The wand snapped in Cole’s hand, as Lloyd’s light was ripped away by Harumi’s anger. The darkness in the woods became nearly absolute. Yet Garmadon no longer had any desire to hurt Cole or his friend.

“Let’s get to the castle.” Garmadon said, turning away from them. “And if you do save Jay’s life from whatever stupidity he trapped himself in this time . . . Tell him he better break the curse before _I_ find a way to break his face.”

* * *

This was _not_ the ending Harumi had been promised.

“It will be your actions that save him.” Pythor’s cunning voice had whispered in her mind, slipping from a mirror and into the shadows. “Lord Garmadon, brought back to his former glory by his priced pupil. You need only be my eyes and ears. You are a valuable asset, Harumi. Invisible as you are.”

Invisible indeed. No one had known about her presence in the castle. Locked down by shadows and prone to silence, Harumi had not minded keeping her existence secret.

When the mirror had promised her Garmadon’s admiration, she had listened. She’d followed blindly, as the charming voice told her all she wanted to hear. And now, she was no longer sure if Pythor’s promises had been genuine. She couldn’t see how keeping Lloyd in her control would help free Garmadon.

Yet if she freed the child . . . it would be admitting that she, herself, had become someone else’s puppet. It would be admitting she’d made a mistake.

No. No, She could not allow herself to believe that.

Harumi slipped from the shadows cast by the moonlight. She stood before the forcefully opened gate, ignoring the mist that had swallowed up the townspeople. They were not her problem. Garmadon was.

She would show him. She would wreck him. And then, when he lay defeated, she would still reach out her hand. And he would have no choice but to take it.

* * *

Garmadon led them through the forest. His steps were quick and sure. Each movement showed that he knew every secret and twist the forest had to hide.

They reached the castle considerably quickly. A thick mist hung inside the garden. And a lone girl stood blocking their path inside.

“Harumi.” Garmadon’s voice still made Cole’s heart shudder. “You do not want to fight me. Do you really think you stand a chance? Don’t make me teach you a lesson.”

“Teach me a lesson? Well, you _are_ my mentor, aren’t you?” Harumi laughed. Her voice shook as she spoke. Her eyes seemed unhinged. And afraid “Or at least, you were supposed to be. But things became about Jay. And then, now, about your son! Can’t you see _I’m_ your best student? No one else can do magic quite like I!”

Garmadon shook his head. “You are talented, no doubt. But shadows can’t stand within true darkness.”

Cole gaped as Garmadon attacked. The girl did her best to block and slip from the tendrils of darkness, but there was no escaping Garmadon’s reach. Zane tugged him back, breaking his focus away from the fight.

“I believe we are here for something else.”

Cole nodded. Instinctively, his head tilted up to the castle’s tower. A chill traveled through him as lightning flashed against the night sky.

A storm was brewing.

* * *

All the threads had come together.

The useless servants were busy with the townspeople. Garmadon would soon rid him of Harumi. Cole still believed he was playing the hero. And Jay’s emotions were ready to be molded into a storm.

“Make sure only he comes through.” Pythor ordered the two human-like husks behind him. Together, they gave him a mindless nod. Pythor then traveled up the stairway, and into Jay’s isolated room.

The wizard didn’t stir. He looked small. Pathetic. Pythor ran his fingers over the blade hidden at his side. To anyone else, ending it all now, would have seem simple. But Pythor knew better. Even if the boy wasn’t in the mood to defend himself, his powers would surge to protect him. And Pythor’s current body wouldn’t be able to withstand the attack.

There was only one path to take.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jay.”

Jay jolted up. He stared at Pythor with dazed eyes. Pythor casually tossed the yellow rose, now barely glowing, in the wizard’s direction. “I brought you a little gift.”

“What?” Jay narrowed his eyes. Pythor was pleased to see they were reddened. Yes, the wizard was nearing his breaking point. “That’s Cole’s.”

“Is it? Well, I suppose he didn’t really want it.” Pythor shrugged. He rounded the bed, stepping past Jay, his eyes inspecting the tower. He gave his reflection a crooked smile as he passed by the cracked mirror. “He handed it over rather willfully. As proof of your power. And the danger it might pose for the town.”

“He wouldn’t have!” Jay shook his head. “I don’t know who you are, but why don’t you go spread lies elsewhere?”

“Who am I?” Pythor smiled. “I’m the one you should thank for everything. If it weren’t for me, you would have never met that worthless woodsman.”

“What are you talking about?” Sparks bounced in between Jay’s fingers. Pythor licked his lips.

“Let’s have a little chat, why don’t we?”


	14. The Woodsman and The Wizard

Chapter 14- The Woodsman and The Wizard

“What do you have to do with Cole?”

It hurt to talk. It really did. Each sound made the pulse in Jay’s head stronger. His eyes burned from all the tears he hadn’t been able to stop. The last thing he wanted to do, was have a conversation. But curiosity overpowered his irritation.

“I led him here.” The man’s eyes followed something Jay couldn’t see. It was unsettling. “I knew he’d be just what you needed. A worthless blank slate with a pretty smile. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

A hot rush of anger spread over Jay’s chest at the words. He nudged the emotion aside with effort, ignoring the call of his boiling power. “Thank you then! Glad to have met him, glad to feel like I’m dying. If that’s really all you’ve got to say, then leave. I’m not a fan of visitors.”

“Let me assure you, my dear boy, I have so much more to offer.” The man licked his lips. His eyes were glowing with anticipation. “Ah, but where to start? The beginning was ever so long ago. I’m afraid I lost many of my memories the first time I encountered death. But well, I remember enough. Let’s begin with my name, shall we?”

“Death?”

“Pythor P. Chumsworth.” The man ignored Jay’s question, then gave a dramatic bow. “A man your father wronged. Along with that insufferable white-bearded wizard. They thought _they_ had the right to lay rules upon magic. But why should they? And could they? After all, _true_ power cannot be bound.

“I proved that excellently. They got rid of me. So I, in turn, got rid of _them_.”

Jay scowled. “Right, yeah. My dad died because he pushed himself too far. And Wu is . . .”

Where _was_ Wu? Jay had no answer. But he refused to believe anything had happened to the old man. If it were true, what did that mean for the curse? “Regardless of what you think you did, what do I have to do with anything?”

“Pushed himself too far. Indeed. But who do you think whispered sweet temptations in his ears? Your father might have believed all ideas were his. But it was me. It has always been me.

“Wu was even easier to get rid of. His stupid heart, always so heroic. All he needed was to be sent in a righteous, impossible quest. He sacrificed himself in the believing he was helping others. And will anyone even bother to remember him? Good people are always so very, very foolish.” Pythor gave a contented sigh. “Then we come to you, Jay. Gordon’s little offspring. Of course I wanted you off the map too. Couldn’t risk you growing up to be just like him, now could I?

“You were a challenge. I could have left you to rot in this castle, sure, but I wanted to see you _suffer_. I wanted you to feel all I felt, thanks to your dear father. To have everything ripped away from you.” Pythor’s smile showed up his teeth. Two unnaturally sharp fangs glittered in the moonlight. “But how to hurt you? You aren’t good. You wouldn’t put yourself at risk for others. And you grow comfortable too quickly. None of the ambition your father had.”

Pythor’s words rang true. Before Cole had arrived, Jay had given up on breaking the curse, regardless of the stress it had put on those around him. And he’d felt infinitely safe in his never changing unhappiness.

“Then, well, then I met Cole.” Pythor continued. “His presence whispered the answer to me. On how to break you. On how to triumph.”

* * *

Cole rushed into the mist, with Zane close behind.

Something wrapped around his waist. By the sharp intake of Zane’s breath, Cole could only assume the same had occurred to the baker. “Edna? Edna it’s me! It’s Cole!”

The vine that was dragging him back released him. Cole moved over to Zane, to help free him as well. Edna rushed out of the mist, tackling him with a tight hug. “I’m so sorry sweetheart! But you’re here!”

“Cole!” Kai and Nya rushed into view, the mist clearing a small circle around them.

“Jay. Is he okay? Where is he?” Cole had many other questions, but Jay’s wellbeing was a pressing priority. Kai and Nya jumped to answer, each rending the other’s answer unintelligible. Cole shook his head. “The guy that was leading everyone. Did you see where he went?”

“I lost him!” Pixal rushed forward from Cole’s right, face painted with frustration. “He- Oh! Cole! You came back!”

“Pixal! I need to get to Jay. Pythor, the man that brought everyone here, he’s planning something. I don’t know what, or why, but we need to make sure he doesn’t get to Jay.”

Cole was infinitely grateful Pixal did not question him further. Each second he remained still only made it harder and harder to focus. Luckily, Pixal seemed to be fueled with the same determined urgency. “Follow me.”

“Yes. Thank you!” Cole said, signaling to Zane to follow as well.

With Pixal’s expert knowledge of the castle, it didn’t take long for them to move through the halls. To Cole, however, it all felt like forever. He’d seen the lightning. And he feared to know what it signified.

If Jay was using his magic at the command of his temper again . . .

Then there was Pythor. The man clearly knew what he was doing. He’d manipulated everyone. The townspeople, Harumi, Cole’s father and . . . Cole himself.

_Aren’t you curious?_

Those words. They’d lured him deeper into the forest. Pythor’s words. What did the man _want?_ And what could Cole do to stop it? He didn’t know. All he knew, was that he was willing to do anything it took to keep Jay safe.

The hall around him became familiar. It was here that Jay had led him into the past. Trusting Cole with who he was, who he’d been. Cole pushed himself to move faster. He slipped past Pixal. He knew the way. “We’re almost-“

Something collided with Cole’s face, _hard_. Cole stumbled back, feeling a warm trickle of blood slip from his now busted lip. He shook his head and blinked away the instinctive tears.

The two strangers that had dragged him away at Pythor’s command now stood before him, faces just as devoid of expression as before. Behind them, was the stairway that led up to Jay.

“Of course it’s you two again. Why not?”

* * *

“He was easy to use.” Pythor shrugged. “It didn’t take much to make Cole realize his life meant nothing.”

“His life does mean something. In fact, it means more than yours ever will!” Shouting felt good. So, so good. Jay wanted nothing more than to let his emotions wreak havoc.

“I’ll admit, it might mean something now. But that’s only because I tempted him to go into the forest. Before that? He would have grown and died, making absolutely no impact in the world around him.” Pythor’s smile was consistent. Jay wondered if the man would be able to keep the expression with a bolt of lightning on his chest. “Yes. Now his life does indeed mean something. It means something to _you_.”

“Of course it does! So what about it?”

“Ah, well, now I can use him against you.”

“. . . What do you mean?”

“You’re trapped here, aren’t you? But your magic will allow you to peer into his life whenever you please. Well, what better way to hurt you, than to make sure _his_ life is miserable?” Pythor nodded slowly, eyes still following that invisible sight. “I’m very good with words, you see. Very good at making people do what I wish. It won’t take much to convince the town Cole lost his mind, after spending too much time in the forest.

“A cold room in an asylum, experimental medicines and procedures, it won’t be long before he _truly_ loses his mind. And you’ll have a front row seat to it all! And you will know that it is all because he had the misfortune of having met you.”

Jay could see the picture Pythor was painting all too clearly. Still, it was just a possibly. Just words. And words, words could be silenced. Very easily. Jay’s hands clenched into fists.

“Why would you bother to come here, and tell me all of this?” Jay spat the words. Electricity snapped around him, static lifting his hair around his face. _It’d be easy to stop him_. His power whispered. _Nothing more than a flick of your fingers_. “I could stop you from ever going back.”

“Could you? Oh, I don’t think you could. You want to break the curse, don’t you? Killing me certainly wouldn’t gain you any ‘Nice points’.”

Jay faltered. _How did he_ \- It didn’t matter. Not now. Pythor was trying to distract him. To play him, like he’d played everyone else. But it wouldn’t work. The curse didn’t matter. Cole. Cole was the only thing that mattered.

_Easy. So easy. This is who you are, Jay. Your birthright. The power to do anything. The strength to follow through._

Jay stopped holding his power, his anger, back. Wind barreled through the room, flinging Pythor back. Thunder roared and rumbled around him, releasing the pressure that had been tightening over his chest.

Lightning flashed behind him. And something snapped within.

* * *

“Cole? Are you alright?”

Zane. Cole didn’t turn back to assure him that he was. Instead, he wiped the blood off his lip. “Let me through. I don’t think you want to test how strong one gets, from swinging an axe.”

“It’s them.” Zane stopped on one side of Cole, while Pixal stopped on the other. “They began following Pythor around not too long after your father went missing. I don’t know where they came from.”

The two strangers studied Cole, eyes moving through each of his features in perfect unison. Then, they stepped aside. Cole narrowed his eyes. He refused to relax.

“Thank you?” He said, as he slowly approached them. They made no move to stop him as he began moving up the stairs. But when Zane and Pixal tried to follow, they shoved them back.

“Not you. Only him.” The strangers spoke together. Both of their voices seemed to echo in themselves, as if it were not two voices, but dozens.

“It’s okay. I can handle this.” Cole tried to look reassuring. When he spotted the protest growing in Zane’s eyes, he turned away.

Chills crawled over his skin as he hurried up the stairs. Bits of static hovered around, sparking up with an acrid, burning smell. Cole pushed himself to move faster. Was he too late? But too late for _what?_

Cole burst through the door, rushing into the room with his heart pounding restlessly. A cold gust of wind crashed against him, blowing with wild abandon. The pulse of power and magic was an almost physical force, pushing against Cole’s body.

And Jay, _Jay_ , he hovered in the center of it all. His eyes were nothing but bright, unfeeling light. Pythor lay right before him. Jay lifted his arm, a perfect bolt of lightning shaping itself around his fingers.

“ _Jay_ , wait!” Cole’s voice caused Jay to hesitate. Cole rushed forward to stand as Pythor’s shield.

“Cole.” Jay’s voice was distorted by static. Close as he was, Cole could see his scars were glowing, too. “Get out of the way.”

“No, Jay. Calm down, okay?” Cole reached out, but flinched back against the snapping electricity.

“He wants to hurt you! You think I’m going to let that happen?” Jay shook his head. “I’ll kill him.”

“ _No_ Jay. This isn’t you. I won’t- I won’t let you become this.”

“Become this?” Jay said. “I _am_ this!”

The desperation in his voice made Cole’s heart ache. There was no doubt Jay believed it. “No. No Jay, you’re not.”

Cole took a breath, steeling himself against the burning pain of lightning. He reached for Jay’s shoulders, gripping them tight. “You are so much more.”

Lightning and magic entwined and crawled up Cole’s arms. But even as they threatened to drown him, Cole dove straight into their source. He pulled Jay close, and pressed his lips against Jay’s own.

Jay shuddered as the excess of power slipped from him. He melted against Cole, and Cole held him up, held him close, held him _here_.

With a shaky sigh, Jay returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms tight against Cole’s body, mirroring the desperation Cole himself still felt.

All the fear that had clung to Cole since he’d rushed out to find his father finally slid off his shoulders. It was okay. It was over. The feelings were quickly replaced by bubbling joy. But with just one whisper, the fear returned.

“Thank you, Cole.” Pythor’s words slithered into Cole’s ear . . . and Jay became dead weight against his arms.

* * *

Cole’s lips were perfect.

They took over Jay’s mind completely. The anger became nothing, going as quickly as it had come. It was instantly replaced by a rush of happiness. Jay’s body leaned against Cole’s, finally relaxing, finally content. It was as if everything within him had been waiting for this kiss since the moment Cole had first arrived at the castle.

Courage filled him, and he returned the kiss, gripping Cole tight. He could hardly believe Cole had come back. Could hardly believe he was _here_ , and maybe, this time, Cole truly was _his_.  


At first, Jay was so immersed in the moment, he didn’t feel like anything had gone wrong. Then everything became _pain_. Sharp and dull, all at once, demanding his immediate attention. Jay’s legs gave out beneath him. Only Cole kept him from hitting the ground.

Pythor chuckled from somewhere behind him.

Jay slipped from Cole’s arms as he tried to turn. Cole kneeled along with him, to keep his head from slamming against the floor. Pythor waved a knife before Jay’s eyes. It was coated in blood.

_My blood?_ Jay thought with detached amusement.

“ _No!_ You were safe! What is _wrong_ with you?” Cole’s shout was too loud. Jay grimaced against it.

Pythor’s chuckled morphed into a cackle. His skin rippled, deep lines suddenly becoming very visible throughout his skin. As if he were falling apart. “The grand finale! And the wizard who thought he could do it all, _loses_. Loses everything! His love. His power. His life.

“I win! You hear that Wu? Gordon? I destroyed your stupid legacy! And what can anyone do about it? Nothing!” Pythor’s voice was becoming distorted, but the smile never faded from his face. “I _win_.”

Cole held Jay closer. Pythor’s body began to fall apart, turning into hundreds and hundreds of small, purple scaled serpents. They fell upon one another, hurrying away from the glaring moonlight. Cole tried to usher them away from Jay, but he still felt a couple of cold scales move over his skin.

“Did . . . that . . . happen? Am I hallucinating?”

Jay coughed the words out. They hurt. _Everything_ hurt. But what hurt the most, was the panicked worry in Cole’s eyes.

“It . . . happened.” Cole said. His voice was shaking.

“Magic, am I right?” Jay tried to laugh. It was a mistake. He could taste blood in his mouth. _Gross_. “Killed by . . . a pile of snakes. What a . . . stupid way to die. Fits me, though.”

“You weren’t killed, you’re fine, and you’re going to be fine.” Cole began to look around the room frantically. “You’re not dying.”

“Kind of am. It’s- It’s okay.” Jay said. “Thank you. For . . . coming back. And the . . . the kiss. Yeah. That was very nice.”

Cole laughed softly. It was a sad sound.

“I don’t . . . know how to say this. Didn’t know how to admit to . . . myself, even.” Jay took a slow breath. The world was dimming. “But I’ve . . . I think I’ve been falling for you.”

“Me too.” Cole took Jay’s hand. His grip was firm. And warm . . . “Tell me how to help, Jay. There’s got to be a way, right?”

“Maybe the curse will . . . end with me?” Jay’s eyes _really_ wanted to shut. But he didn’t want to let them. Not yet. He didn’t want to have to stop looking at Cole. “Maybe . . . it’s for the best?”

“Of course not! What kind of ending would _that_ be? I want you, and I want you _here_. With me. You can’t leave me. Please. I don’t want to go anywhere without you. Never without you. So don’t you leave _me_.”

Cole’s features blurred. Then faded. “I’m sorry, Cole.”


	15. The Crossroads

Chapter 15-The Crossroads

“I am not too fond of standing still.” Pixal frowned, as Cole disappear from sight. She looked at the men before her. She was not all sure she could force them aside, even with the help of Cole’s friend.

“Might there be something else we can do?” Cole’s friend suggested. Pixal turned away from the men stubbornly.

“Such as?”

“Well . . .” Cole’s friend begin to think. As he did so, Pixal studied him. His eyes, like her own, were unnaturally bright. His features were sharp and symmetrical, as if they had been shaped by careful hands, as opposed to genetics.

No. What was she thinking? There was no one else like her. Besides, this man lived in the town, among others. _The world isn’t ready for you just yet._ Borg was never wrong.

“We could return to the garden. We need to find a way to deal with the townspeople.”

“That . . . is true.” Pixal said. “But Mast- But Jay. Do you believe Cole can deal with this on his own?”

“I believe in him.” The words were said with strong conviction. They did not erase all of Pixal’s worries, but they soothed them enough.

“Okay. Let us head to the garden, then.”

They turned away from the two men. As they ran through the halls (Perfectly in sync) Cole’s friend turned to her. “I should have introduced myself. My name is Zane. And I believe Cole called you Pixal?”

“Yes.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So, do you have a plan?”

Pixal did not. But that was only because she had not yet stopped to think. They needed to keep the people under control. Needed to find a way to properly explain they were not in danger. Needed to usher them home, safely. All in all, they needed a miracle.

“These people. Do they trust you?” Pixal knew her own features would stand out too much to be trustworthy. Her pale skin and silver hair did not bother her, but they were certainly an inconvenience if she wanted to blend in.

Zane grimaced. “Not much. I do not think they are fond of me.”

“At least they know you. I was thinking you could tell them you found a way to free them. And that Cole and . . . this, Pythor are fighting back against the thing that captured them in the first place.”

“Cole tried to stop everyone from coming. I do not think anyone would believe they decided to work together.”

“Okay.” Pixal tried to think, to weave the perfect lie. It was more difficult than she had initially imagined. “Maybe we can say Pythor lied, all along. That it was he who trapped them.”

“It could work. No one knows Pythor too well. And the town did trust Cole, before Pythor got in their heads. They care for him.”

“So then, Cole sent you back to free them . . .”

“ . . . While he takes care of Pythor on his own.” Zane finished Pixal’s words, giving her a smile. “I suppose it is not too far from the truth.”

“Let us hope it works.” Pixal sounded worried, but she could not help but smile back.

* * *

Cole was _not_ going to let Jay go.

“You’re staying alive, you know.” Cole said, but Jay had no more words to speak. His chest still rose and fell with breath, but each movement was growing smaller. “You’re going to break the curse. And then we’ll go to the town together. There’s a lot of things I want to show you. And there’s a lot of things you have to teach me!”

The words felt small, empty, but it made Cole feel better to hear his own voice against the silence. There had to be something he could do. He had seen nothing but the impossible since he’d come to the castle. What was one more miracle?

Jay had mentioned a spell, hadn’t he? The one he had never gotten to cast. _There’s one healing spell, but that’s because there’s never been an abundance of people running around, near-death_. Cole stood. He didn’t want to let go of Jay, but holding him wasn’t going to be of any help.

He thought back to that day, when Jay had led him to the past. He could see the book he’d been clutching in his mind, its worn cover, its aged pages.

“Even if you find that boo, and even if the spell is in that book, what exactly do you plan to accomplish?” Cole asked himself, as he rummaged around Jay’s room. “You’re not a powerful wizard. You’re you.”

Cole glanced at Jay. The wizard hardly stirred. “Well, I have to do _something_.”

He turned back to the room, finally recognizing the book in between a pile of clothing. He took it in his hands slowly. Even with the clock counting down in his head, Cole didn’t open it.

He couldn’t hesitate. He did anyway. The possibilities before him were terrifying. Either he’d save Jay or . . . well, opening the book would set everything in motion. And Cole, Cole was afraid.

“I won’t- I won’t be able to do this. Will I?” Cole gritted his teeth. He’d tried to be the hero, and that had only wound up in disaster. “I- I can’t. I shouldn’t . . . I need to . . .”

His shaky fingers opened the book. He leafed through the pages only slow enough to get a brief glance at the words. A lot of them were in languages he couldn’t understand. Cole moved closer to Jay again, kneeling by his side. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Please just, just help me out here Jay. I don’t want to lose you.”

_At Death’s Door._ Cole stopped flipping. He squinted at the words in the moonlight. “Let’s hope this is to pull someone away from death’s door, and not to put them there, huh?”

Cole laughed at his own words, but only out of nerves. _Press the palm of one’s hand against the wound._ Cole set the book down. He looked at Jay. He would have to lift him, to get at the stab on his back. What if that made it worse? What if-

“What if, what if, what if.” Cole repeated the words, trying to wipe away the fear they caused. He lifted Jay gently, settling on his lap after pressing his hand on the wound.

He turned to the book, trying his best to move nothing more than his head. _Repeat the spell until the wound is fully healed. _The image in the book showed a wound being stitched closed by golden light. With all its overlapping twists, it resembled a rose.__

Cole looked at the spell itself. He couldn’t understand the words! Couldn’t even begin to guess at the proper pronunciation. “Of course. Of course they have to be some fancy, magic language. They couldn’t just be _‘Hey, heal up, stop dying, thank you.’_ That would be too easy. When has anything been easy?”

With a slow breath, Cole did his best to speak the words. Nothing happened. Not the usual, tingle of magic in his body, or the light, or _anything_. With his other hand, Cole gripped one of Jay’s. He repeated the words again.

And again.

* * *

“Here again. This better not be what death _is_.”

At least the darkness was more welcoming than before. There were no desperate whispers rushing around his ears, and there was no pressure upon his chest. If anything, Jay felt lighter than ever.

There _was_ one voice though. Cole’s. It was too soft for Jay to make out the words, but there was no doubt it belonged to him. Jay would recognize that warm tone anywhere.

“It’s better like this.” Jay told himself. “Cole will be happier, without worrying about me and my mood swings, and my stupid curse.”

“Stupid? I felt it was rather clever. Although rashly executed, I will admit.” That voice! Before, it would have filled Jay with rage. But at this moment, Jay felt only surprise. He turned. There, starkly contrasted against the darkness, stood Wu. The old man gave him a smile. Jay was surprised to find himself returning it.

“Wu.” It felt odd to speak the name without spite. “So you’re really dead?”

“Am I?” Wu shrugged. “Are _you?_ ”

“Pretty . . . Pretty sure I am, yeah.”

“Hmm. Didn’t know you were one to give up so easy. The path for return is open to you, you know.” Wu gave a nod to something behind Jay. The darkness had given away to reveal something more. A muddy path, leading to a half crumpled stone arc. Not very impressive. “Cole is working very hard to pave the way for you.”

“Oh.”

“His magic is not quite enough to properly shape it, however.” Wu said. “For him to succeed, you will have to lend him a hand.”

Jay looked down at his hands. Untapped magic glowed beneath his scars, begging to be of use.

“But there is a price to pay for using magic in this place, I’m afraid.”

“Oh?”

“The amount of it you use must remain here.” Wu walked toward the road, hands clasped behind his back. “In other words, there is a very real possibility you won’t be much of a wizard if you choose to return.”

“Oh . . .”

For someone who didn’t always know when to stop talking, Jay’s vocabulary had suddenly grown very small. But what else was there to say? No magic? The concept was scary. Overwhelming. Magic was in everything he did. Magic was who he was.

_You’re so much more._

Cole’s words echoed in his mind. They made a pleasant warmth flourish from his chest, but Jay still wasn’t all that sure he believed them.

“You need to make a choice, Jay.”

What was the point of going back? Cole could live on without him. _Should_ live on without him. Jay had tried to change. But time and time again, his presence had only brought misfortune. Wouldn’t everyone be better off without him? With magic, at the very least, he had been able to make himself useful. But without it? Wouldn’t he be no more than a burden?

“I hate choices.”

* * *

There was nothing more Harumi could do against him. And yet, she stubbornly clung to Lloyd’s mind.

“Let him go Harumi.” Garmadon growled, tightening his grip on her body. He clung to her fears too, mirroring them back into her mind, all at once. Was she crying? He couldn’t tell. Most of him didn’t care. A small, feeble part of him did. But he didn’t let her go.

“Why should I?” Harumi spat. Stubborn girl. He was surprised she could still talk. Most others Garmadon had encountered tended to break oh so easily. “It won’t change anything for me. Either way, you’re going to toss me aside! At least if I keep him- If I keep him, he can’t have you, either.”

Garmadon’s darkness weaved itself into Harumi’s mind, searching for the fear that would force her to give up. She feared being useless. She feared death. But who didn’t? These fears could make her mind crack, sure, but it was obvious they wouldn’t make her break. They wouldn’t free his son.

There was a bundle of fears, buried deep in Harumi’s mind. Jackpot. These were fears Harumi had fought to hide even from herself. If he brought them to light, he was sure to bring this pointless fight to its end.

Garmadon faltered, as the fears spilled into his hands. They all, _all_ , held his name. Harumi was afraid of him. Harumi was afraid for him. She was afraid of disappointing him. Afraid of failing him. Afraid of losing him.

His grip loosened. Why? He wanted his son back but- He didn’t want to hurt Harumi. He didn’t . . . want to hurt anyone else. The anger that had twisted all his thoughts was beginning to clear away.

The tendrils of darkness that had served him so faithfully through the years began to slip away. Away from Harumi, Away from _him_ , back into the night itself. Garmadon faltered, taking a step back, as his own hands came into view.

His skin. It was back to normal. He lifted his hands to his face, feeling through his features, through his hair. Everything was back! He was back. His bewildered expression was mirrored in Harumi’s.

“It’s over.” They both whispered, in shaky unison.

* * *

Nya didn’t notice the change at first.

She was sitting in the fountain, while Edna was at its edge. Kai sat on the floor before them both. Silence hovered around them. The storm that had formed atop the tower had ended as fast as it had begun.

None of them wanted to guess at what that meant. And then, then there were the townspeople. A whole other issue. Nya was glad they’d kept them from causing harm but . . . Now what? The moment they freed them, they’d be a problem again. She hoped Pixal would come up with something.

As her worries squirmed around her mind, Nya let go of a breath, one she hadn’t known she’d been holding. Then, she shivered.

She didn’t think much of it. She also didn’t think much of the droplet of water sliding down from her hair. When a second droplet rolled and fell, Nya jolted with sudden awareness.

The water, which had always shaped itself around her without a fuss, _splashed_ at her movements. Nya’s hands went to her clothes. They were soaked! Soaked _with_ water, instead of being _shaped_ with it. She gaped, and blinked, and stared, and _felt_.

“The curse!” She squealed in delight, while her brother shot up into a standing position, grasping at his clothes with the same desperate disbelief Nya had experienced.

“It’s broken!” Kai laughed, _really_ laughed, in a way she hadn’t heard him do since they were children.

They both turned to Edna. She didn’t seem to share the same joy they did. Although she did give them both a smile, it faded quickly, as her head tilted toward the tower.

“I wonder if Jay really did end this.” Her voice was soft. Nya and Kai had to move closer to capture the shaky sound. “Or if he . . .”

“Don’t.” Nya cut in. “Don’t say it.”

* * *

The light was everywhere!

It began to burn against Cole’s hand. It wasn’t painful, but it _was_ persistent, urging him to let go, to move away. Cole did. When he did so, the tendrils of light began to do their work.

They carefully entwined themselves around Jay’s body, erasing scars as they went. Cole didn’t dare to breathe, afraid of breaking the fragile light. He didn’t dare to hope either. Not yet. Not yet.

The light immersed itself into Jay’s chest, disappearing from view and returning everything to darkness. Cole longed to move forward. To take Jay into his arms. But his body was frozen in anticipation.

With a dramatic gasp, Jay jolted up. His eyes, as blue as ever (as _alive_ as ever) looked wild and dazed. But these were unimportant details that Cole didn’t bother to notice. No, Cole simply half crawled, half threw himself forward, pulling Jay into a tight hold.

He could feel Jay’s flustered heartbeat beneath his own. This only made him clutch Jay tighter. Jay gave a breathless chuckle. “Hey. Please don’t break my bones. I need them.”

“Too bad. I’m not letting you go. It’s what you get for trying to leave me behind.” Cole’s voice shook as he spoke. He couldn’t help it! His feelings hardly knew what to do with themselves.

“Okay . . . Okay.” Jay’s voice lowered to a whispered as he returned the embrace. “It’s okay, Cole. I’m back. I’m not going away again.”

“Okay.”

It was a while until they slipped away from each other. Even then, they kept their fingers entwined, both in as much need for the contact as the other.

“Congratulations on breaking the curse.” Cole said, running his finger over the back of Jay’s hand. It’s a good look on you.”

“Huh!?” Jay’s eyes widened. “No! Did it really?”

Jay pulled his hands away from Cole’s. He gaped at the soft skin, then stumbled to stand, trotting to the broke mirror. Cole watched him as he continued to study himself in the dim light.

“I . . . I can’t believe it.” Jay turned to smile at Cole. The sight made his heart skip a beat. “It’s . . . it’s over.”

“It is.” Cole agreed, then held out his hand again. Jay rushed to take it. “Now we can start a new story. Me and you.”

“You’re very dramatic.” Jay laughed. “But yes, I suppose we can! Come to think of it though, how did you get here? And . . . your dad?”

“He’s fine. Although he’s probably pretty mad at me for running off again.” Cole said. “I used a want to cross the forest though. Since Pythor took the rose.”

“A . . . wand?”

“Yeah. It didn’t go so well. Garmadon ended up being a problem. But he helped us in the end.”

“ _Helped?_ ”

“Then, when we got to the castle, this girl tried to stop us. Harumi, Garmadon called her.”

“Ha . . . Harumi!?”

“You know, Jay, Repeating what I say as a question _doesn’t_ count as a conversation.” Cole smirked with a small laugh, and Jay blushed. “Or so I’ve been told.”

“You’re the worst.” Jay shoved him playfully. “I did just come back from the dead, you know. You have to treat me better than this.”

“Really? Well, how’s this then?” Cole leaned forward slowly, before pulling Jay into a kiss. Jay leaned into it without hesitation, holding Cole tightly as he returned it.

“Better.”


	16. The End

Chapter 16-The End

_Don’t wander away from the castle._

That had been the unspoken rule of the curse. It had tied them all to the castle’s grounds, an invisible and constant pull. And now, it was gone. Jay could feel its absence. He could feel it with each breath, freedom so palpable his lungs were heavy with it. He could feel it with every heartbeat, because now every second was _new_ , every second _counted_.

It was, in summary, terrifying.

Jay clung to Cole’s hand, reality settling firmly into his mind. _What now?_ He looked at Cole, searching for an answer in his eyes. “How am I supposed to . . . _live_ out there? In the town? The world? I’m pretty sure I’ll have to deal with more than six people. Do you even want me in your town? I could stay here. Should I stay here? I don’t know if I want to, but I should, right?”

“Of course not.” Cole shook his head. Jay mirrored the movement, trying to capture the assurance in Cole’s voice. It didn’t work. “We’ll figure it out.”

“It’s not just living out there. I don’t think I can use my magic anymore. I can’t feel it! Wu said I had to give some up to come back, but he said _some_ not-“Jay shut his eyes and expelled a breath. “How am I supposed to do things without magic? I’m freaking out. I’m really, really freaking out.”

“You’ll be okay, Jay. You’re going to get through it.”

“ _How!?_ ”

Cole lifted his hand, the one that was so perfectly entwined against Jay’s fingers. “With me.”

* * *

“Ah!”

Lloyd jolted at the rush of _everything_. Feelings, both physical and emotional rushed around him. He blinked against the rising sunlight. It bothered him. It bothered him! Lloyd raised his hands to his eyes, flexing his small fingers. They were no longer made of light.

He studied his arms. No strings. He ran his hands through his hair. No strings there either. Perfectly Harumi-free. It was just him now, him and his very real body. Had the curse ended? Oh! He still needed to warn Cole about Pythor! And he should probably tell someone about Harumi. Preferably Jay. And-

“Lloyd?”

Lloyd’s breath caught in his throat. He stood very, very still. The joy from before fizzled up and away. He held it away without turning toward the voice. It was a trick. It had to be a trick. Maybe he was trapped inside his own head, and these were more of Harumi’s cruel games.

Well, he wouldn’t fall for it. Because Lloyd knew better, yes, he knew better, he knew the voice couldn’t be real. He knew better than to listen. Knew better than to believe.

Strong arms turned him around, gently. Lloyd’s lips shook as he fought the tears swirling inside him. His father’s eyes wavered with emotion too. They seemed real, so real, but Lloyd was still afraid to believe.

His father pulled him into a hug. It was warm and it was safe and it was real. A small sob shook him. He wrapped his arms around his father. Tight.

“ _Dad._ ” It felt good to say the word. To say it, and to know his dad really was there to hear it.

* * *

Harumi didn’t know what she wanted.

She didn’t know how she felt about the curse ending. She didn’t know if she liked not being able to slip away. She didn’t know how to look Garmadon in the eye. She didn’t know.

He ordered her to stay close. No doubt thinking she was still a threat. But she didn’t know if she was.

Harumi did as he asked, of course. It was a habit, a compulsion, it was the only thing that still made sense. Student and teacher. Even if she’d tried to steal his son away. Even if he’d tried to break her beyond repair. Right?

She didn’t know.

Garmadon wasn’t interested in being seen. He wove a spell around them both, encouraging everyone’s eyes to look elsewhere. They waited for the sun to rise. They waited for Lloyd to return. Light would bring him back, as it always had.

Problem was, he would no longer cease to exist in the night. When he returned, it would be forever. And where would that leave Harumi? Forever second in Garmadon’s eyes? She didn’t know.

When Lloyd appeared, Garmadon forgot about her in an instant. He rushed to his son. Wrapped him in his arms, with love, love he would never feel for _her_. Even if she was better, even if she’d done everything for him, even if the little brat didn’t deserve it.

Harumi wavered. Anger burned her from the inside. And hate. So much hate.

She took a step back. Garmadon paid her no mind, too busy mumbling words of reassurance to his son. She took another step. Did she really want to deal with _this_ every day? For the rest of her life? She . . .

She didn’t.

Harumi turned away. She ran. She didn’t know where she was going, and she didn’t know what she would do. Maybe she’d come back stronger, wipe out the little brat for good. Maybe. And maybe, when her own power surpassed Garmadon’s, he’d realize his mistake in tossing her aside. Maybe.

Harumi didn’t know. But she would find out.

* * *

Pixal _loved_ problem solving.

She was surprised to find that Jay loved it too. He’d fumble and he’d panic, but once that was over, his mind clicked at the same beat hers did. They found themselves tossing solutions and suggestions back and forth. Finding the best path forward was an endless process. More often than not, they lost track of the time.

That was okay. Neither of them minded. Pixal didn’t need sleep, and Jay himself didn’t have the best relationship with his dreams.

“Chen says he’ll take anything you want to give him.” Cole said, stepping into the castle’s library. Both she and Jay had taken a liking to the place. It had a good atmosphere. “He’s really into this whole magic thing.”

“’Would it not be dangerous to sell some of these?” Pixal looked around the room. They’d collected everything that might have value, ushering it into different categories. In the process, they’d found some of Borg’s notebooks. They were both excited about looking through the man’s other inventions.

“He’s harmless.” Cole shrugged. “Just a crazy collector.”

“Plus, we’ll need the money. I might have gone a _little_ crazy with what I gave to Kai and Nya. Guilt will do that, I guess.” Jay tried to laugh. “Have you heard any more from them? How are they?”

“They’re doing well. I got a letter from Nya yesterday. She says the big city is amazing. Says we should visit sometime.” Cole said. “When will you guys come to town? I know neither of you like it here. Don’t you think it’s time?”

Jay and Pixal shared a look. Then Jay shrugged. “Maybe soon. Maybe sometime. I don’t know.”

He turned away. Pixal watched him pretend to do something useful, before she turned back to Cole. He gave her a smile. “Zane needs an assistant, you know. He’d love for you to help him. I’ve told him all about your cooking skills.”

“Me?” Jay turned back around.

Cole rolled his eyes. “Do you know how to bake?”

“Maybe.”

“You don’t, Jay.”

“I could _learn_.”

“ _Anyway_ , Pixal, you should consider it. Or you could always just stay with me. Edna’s been helping with remodeling our house, and there’s more than enough space for you to join us.”

“I thought the space was for me?” Jay said.

“It is. But it could be for Pixal too.” Cole said. “Come on. You can’t stay here forever.”

“ _Well_ . . .” Jay said.

“I do not think the world is ready for someone like me.” Cole knew the truth now. About the wires in place of veins, and the steel in place of flesh. He had been quick to accept it. But he had proved himself to be an exception more than once.

“The world’s changing every day.” Cole shrugged. “They’ll learn to accept you. And we’ll be right by you.”

It was tempting. It was exciting. Both feelings she had never expected herself to feel.

“Well . . .” Pixal smiled. “Alright.”

* * *

The world. Was. So. _Big_.

Kai never ceased to be amazed by it. He almost never saw the same people twice. The city’s streets were packed, with noise, with action, with possibilities! It made even day to day tasks exciting. Because nothing ever unfolded quite the same way.

He and his sister were both getting pretty good at writing. They practiced constantly. She wrote to Cole, while he scribbled his stories for Lloyd to decipher. He and his father moved around a lot, which made it difficult to pinpoint an address. But, somehow, the mail always managed to find them. Magic!

As Kai rushed out of his room and into the morning, he brushed his hair upward, managing to half-mimic the look being made of flames had given him. He gave himself a smile and a wink, then slid down the stairs atop their wobbling banister.

“You do that one more time I’m doubling the rent.” Ronin, their boss and tenant, growled under his breath.

“You always say that. You still haven’t done it.” Kai shrugged.

“You testing me, kid?”

“Of course not!” Kai said, with thick sarcasm. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Your sister’s on it, sleeping beauty. For now, how about you give the store a good clean?” Ronin reached for something Kai couldn’t see. He tossed it in Kai’s direction. “Here. I got you a new cleaning rag, since you kept complaining about the other one.”

Kai held the rag. It had holes burned right through, and it was colored with a weird tinge of washed out green. He did not want to know what its previous use had been. “This is worse!”

Ronin shrugged. “Not my problem. I’m going out. You better not scare away my customers with that glower of yours. Now shape up and dust my shelves, if you don’t want to wake up on the street.”

Kai rolled his eyes as Ronin slipped past, and into the street. He then threw the rag aside, plopping down on Ronin’s cushioned chair. The buzzing sounds of the city’s streets filled the store. Kai smiled.

“Now _this_ ,” He said, kicking his feet up on the counter. “This is the life.”

* * *

“You are a blessing, in its truest sense.” Cole shook his head as his father spoke. The man really couldn’t say anything, without making it a scene. “Cole was trying to starve me, I’m afraid.”

“I was not!” Cole said. “But I’ll concede. Edna’s cooking is better than mine. Just a little.”

Edna laughed. “Sounds fair to me. Go get Jay, won’t you? I don’t want him to forget to eat again. You both need to fill up, if you’re going to the city.”

“Yes ma’am!” Cole stole a bite of the freshly cooked food, dodging his father’s glare by slipping upstairs.

Jay had made one of the new rooms his own workshop. He’d been really quick to make the space his own, too. It was amazing how quickly things could turn into messy clutter.

Cole opened the door with a bit of effort. Jay was bent over a table, fully focused, his eyes glancing between a notebook and the work before him. Cole watched him work for a moment, before finally speaking up. “Edna says you need to get some food. You know, before we leave?”

Jay mumbled a string of sounds that didn’t quite make it into words. Whatever his hands were working on sparked. Jay jumped back, cursing under his breath. As he waved his singed hands, his eyes found Cole’s. “Oh! Hey! Good morning. I think.”

“You didn’t hear what I said, did you?”

“I got it to work! You want to see?”

“You mean that thing that just blew up on you?”

“Just come here!”

“Let me see your hands first.” Cole reached for his wand. It was strapped to his side, held in place by the belt around him. Jay had helped him make it. It had quickly become a habit to carry it everywhere.

“They’re fine.”

“Hands, Jay.”  
With a shrug, Jay held out his hands. They were filled with small cuts, burns, and blisters. Cole frowned. “You need to be more careful.”

He circled Jay’s hands with the wand. The small wounds began to heal, if a little slowly. Cole smiled. He still couldn’t really believe his own abilities.

“Why should I? I have you, don’t I?” Jay winked and blushed simultaneously. Confident, yet shy. Cole loved him. So much. “Now come on, let me show you.”

Jay waved Cole forward, to the table. There was a small crystal sphere, with twisted cables encased within. With unnecessary showmanship, Jay flipped the small switch that side beside it. Nothing happened at first, then, the crystal began to glow. It filled itself with light.

“Whoa!” Cole laughed, kneeling down to get a better look.

“Magic!” Jay placed his hands on his hips. “Except it’s not. It’s _technology_.”

“It’s amazing.”

“Thank you.” Jay flicked the switch again. The light ceased to be.

Cole straightened. He stared at Jay’s work. It really did seem like magic. “Do you miss it?”

“Huh?”

“You know,” Cole shrugged. “Magic.”

“Oh. Well. I guess so. I mean, I relied on it for everything. It’s a little weird to know that now I’m just . . . me.” Jay shut the notebook, fidgeting with its pages as he spoke. “Yeah. It’s definitely weird. And having to do things for myself is the worst, let me tell you.”

“Tell me about it.” Cole laughed softly. “So . . . Do you regret it?”

“What? Coming back?”

“Coming back, helping me, meeting me . . . “Cole looked away. “You know, the works.”

“Do you blame yourself for me losing my magic?” Jay turned Cole back toward him with a gentle nudge. Cole lowered his eyes. Which was response enough. “Brookstone! No! You better stop that.

“You saved everyone. You saved _me_.”

“I guess so. I don’t know. I’m just some guy, from some place. It’s hard to believe I was really meant to be part of this. I feel like I just stole into someone else’s story.”

“You’re not just some guy. You’re Cole Brookstone. And you’re my everything.”

Jay kissed him. He held Cole close, as if he really was everything. As if he really could be.

Maybe this was his story, or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he was special, or maybe he wasn’t. Maybe he’d been chosen for this since the beginning, and maybe it had all been no more than being in the right place, at the right time.

Cole wrapped his arms around Jay, and returned the kiss.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! May bruiseshipping fill all your hearts!


End file.
